


Кибертронская рокировка

by SSC and EDM (SSC)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Sexuality, BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Other, PWP without Porn, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC%20and%20EDM
Summary: Загадочное стечение обстоятельств и неразбериха первых ворн войны привела к тому, что Орион стал правой рукой Мегатрона, а Старскриму ничего не оставалось, кроме как возглавить рассыпающихся автоботов. Его триада тоже ушла в десептиконы и присоединилась к Ориону.Так что Старскриму было немного одиноко.А потом война кончилась, и началось самое интересное.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Саундвейв потребовал удалить все подробности про него и Мегатрона, мы были вынуждены.

Позиционные бои в Айконе тянулись без сдвигов уже сотню ворн, и достали всех до края. Старскрим пролетел буквально над линией фронта, ловко избежав стрельбы, и опустился к своим.  
\- Привет, босс, - Джазз коротко салютовал, выходя из укрепблока. - Ты раньше обычного.  
\- Нужно было все проверить, - Старскрим приподнял крылья. - Штурм все еще не готов?  
\- Рано. Проул говорит, что без врекеров их не прошибить, особенно если там и правда Орион ошивается.  
\- Он-то тут что забыл? Я думал, он на Чааре, - Старскрим вздрогнул и невольно глянул на далекие бетонные щиты.  
Орион, правая рука Мегатрона, грузовой шаттл, набитый оружием, взрывчаткой и опасными идеями. Удачливый, хитрый, десептиконский оплавок.  
Джазз пожал плечами, потом протянул чип с последними сводками от Бластера.  
\- Ознакомься там, как будет время. Импактор со своими ребятами должен прибыть через два десятка джооров, будет полегче... Сам-то как?  
\- В норме. Бесит все, - Старскрим хмыкнул, и Джазз тоже улыбнулся. - Они все еще копают?  
\- Пробили внешнюю пластину и остановили работы. Данных о том, что расположено здесь под Кибертронской корой, ни у кого нет, даже у Альфа Триона.  
Или старый ворчун опять интересничает, подумал Старскрим недовольно. Все пережить не может, что его драгоценная Матрица пропала после гибели Новы Прайма.  
Кстати о гибели... Здесь же, плюс-минус пара сотен метров, и была та древняя битва Мегатрона и Ориона против действующего Прайма, подпалившая энергон на системах старого общества.  
\- Не могут они искать старые корпуса? - спросил он, изучая далекий десептиконский знак, нарисованный на обгоревшей башне связи.  
Он почти чувствовал, что где-то там был Орион.  
Тот редко летал один. За ним обычно следовали два сикера, и Старскрим каждый раз вспыхивал от злости, когда видел их втроем. Кто бы мог подумать, сикеры-десептиконы. Отвратительно, и что хуже - его же ведомые. Тандеркракер и Скайварп. И снова придется в них стрелять. Даже промахи были болезненные, словно заряженный от выстрелов воздух обжигал крылья. Шлаков шаттл - занозой в турбине, щелочью в шарнире, неучтенным фактором - он просто был помехой в любом тщательно выверенном плане.  
\- Ладно, пока игнорируем. Все равно нет возможности узнать, что там творится. Узнай, как дела у Хромии с ее отрядом - я давно ничего от них не слышал. Если опять отговорятся помехами, предложи помощь в установке антенны куда-нибудь повыше.  
Радист-фем, Элита, была великолепным профессионалом, но энергию экономила так, будто каждый куб был последним. Говорят, это она придумала поговорку "вдруг война, а я уставши". Старскрим знал, чем это вызвано, и никогда не попрекал... но связь с отрядом Хромии была в лучшем случае эпизодической. И наверняка за этим стояли какие-то непопулярные действия.  
\- Передам. Да нормально у них все, крушат десептиконов на дальних рубежах, - Джазз поднял руку, и замер, на клик прислушиваясь. - Небо, двенадцать градусов!  
Старскрим отпрыгнул, поднимая нуль-пушки и поворачиваясь: атака с воздуха, неожиданная, незапланированная.  
А вот рисунок атаки знакомый, и все тот же маневр - два быстрых истребителя перехватывают все, что в воздухе, а тяжелый шаттл трамбует поверхность шквальным огнем. Укладочный каток имени плавленной тройки, ругнулся он про себя, стреляя по хвосту Тандеркракера.  
Тот увернулся, пули вбились у ног, и Старскрим резко отпрыгнул, трансформируясь. Их щиты снесло несколькими выстрелами, десептиконы перли, как будто в последний бой, не экономя энергон. Проул вызывал подкрепление, невозмутимо отстреливаясь.

Орион повис на хвосте, и бывшие ведомые сомкнули капкан, тесня Старскрима в сторону. Он резко потерял высоту и выкатился в робомод, встал - но тут под ногами провалился грунт, уволакивая его вниз.  
Только и оставалось, что уворачиваться от особо крупных осколков, и надеяться, что остальные не завалят его внизу. Рядом примерно тем же манером по движущимся обломкам скакал Джазз, а вот у Проула дела были куда хуже - он мог рассчитать все траектории, но гибкости корпуса для уворачивания ему не хватало, и пара глубоких вмятин на броне выглядели нехорошо. Старскрим дернулся к нему, принял по касательной летящий кусок бетона, но выдернул Проула из "жерновов".  
Тактик выскочил на каком-то уровне, оставаясь выше, Джазза оттащило, и Старскрим рухнул мимо, врезавшись обеими ногами в гору обломков до клина шарниров.  
Сверху на него рухнул корпус шаттла, едва не сломав оба крыла, и Старскрим выстрелил ему в бок, а сам отпрыгнул, укрываясь за обломком стены.

Орион. Один, без охраны.  
Его, похоже, тоже слегка контузило, потому что орудия калибром лишь едва поменьше Мегатронова быстро остывали, и движения были медленнее обычного. Густо припудренный пылью, шаттл возился, пытаясь встать, и вяло отмахивался от все еще катящихся кусков перекрытий.  
К сожалению, высота коридора, куда они попали, позволяла распрямиться не только Ориону, но даже и Триптикону, случись тому здесь оказаться. Не дай Праймас, конечно. Старые катакомбы, и никакой карты. Сверху раздался оглушительный треск, и свет перекрыло съехавшей плитой, закупорив их внутри.  
Линзы Ориона сверкали юникроновским фиолетовым.  
\- Старскрим, - фыркнул он. - Еще актив?  
\- Не дождешься, - прошипел джет, пытаясь сменить позицию как можно бесшумнее. Ко всем прочим неприятностям нуль-винтовка на левой руке очень неприятно клинила, и с шансами в ближайшем будущем могла отказать совсем.  
\- Если начнешь стрелять, потолок нам на шлемы упадет.  
Свечение линз немного перемещалось. Орион изучал обстановку, Старскрим не подключал расширенный диапазон - опасался световой гранаты. Новый источник света заставил его быстро пересчитать вероятности. Светилось откуда-то из-за Ориона, мягким голубоватым светом. Для десептиконских фокусов это было чем-то новеньким, так что Старскрим осторожно переместился поближе, и включил нашлемный фонарь: для воздушного боя шаттлу здесь было тесновато все же, а вот ему лично в самый раз... Зато в рукопашной расклад сил был строго не в его пользу.  
\- Может, ты еще вежливо пояснишь, куда мы попали?  
\- Старскрим, назад.  
Голос Ориона стал очень странным. Фонарь плюс расширенное зрение давали разобрать в пыли, что он пятится очень странными движениями. Свет замерцал, стал ярче, живее. Что-то хищное притягивало Ориона к себе, и Старскрим даже теоретически не понимал, что это.  
Какого квинта?.. Старскрим тут же вспомнил, что в этих уровнях именно на квинтессонов и их подарочки запросто можно наткнуться. Равно как на Искроедов, остатки технологии Древних, сюрпризы из охранных механизмов прошедших эпох и прочее, прочее, прочее, что перед оффлайном лучше не вспоминать. Конечно, выстрелы и взрывы в данной ситуации действительно были лишними, но парадигму "знание - сила" джет поддерживал всецело, и оттого световую гранату (последнюю!) швырнул в сторону предположительного агрессора, предупредив Ориона поберечь оптику. Война войной, но в ситуации "неизвестная дрянь атакует меха" лучше живой противник, чем его же труп. Никаких щупалец не тянулось. У стены полулежал тускло-рыжий корпус почти без шлема, и свечение исходило из расколотого грудного отсека. Больше всего это напоминало транспортный луч, и прежде, чем Старскрим сложил два и два, Орион рухнул рядом, корчась и пытаясь закрыть расползающуюся грудную броню.  
Корпус был несомненным покойником, и никаких признаков аномальности не проявлял - раздробленная броня, обрывки магистралей... На Искроеда не тянет, решил Скрим, уже понимая, что дело не в мертвечине. Форма сохранившегося наплечника была уж очень знакомой - знаменитая апекс-броня, оказавшаяся на поверку не такой уж неуязвимой против оружия девятого класса мощности и ярости одного гладиатора. Нова Прайм, убитый Мегатроном в относительно честном бою один на один (если не считать информ-поддержки Ориона!), лежал в забытом коридоре, и сияние из его груди испускала та самая Матрица, которую так и не нашли тысячи ворн назад. Но если честно, лучше бы это был Искроед: по сравнению с Праймом-десептиконом мертвоходящий меха казался милым, и в чем-то даже обаятельным. Именно процесс передачи Матрицы здесь сейчас и происходил, и все, что мог сделать Старскрим - это скрежетать дентапластом, и снимать исторические, окалиной их засыпь, кадры.  
Выстрелить прямо сейчас? Он прицелился, ловя в перекрест фиолетовые линзы. Орион только беспомощно дергался. Легкая цель.  
Старскрим все смотрел, как взмывает в воздух древний артефакт, как медленно погружается в раскрытую броню. Выстрелить было бы разумно. Правильное действие вменяемого автобота. Старскрим опустил винтовку, подошел, и помог встать, удержал на ногах. Метка изменилась, и новоявленный Оптимус Прайм скрежетнул пальцами по стеклам.  
Старскрим точно такого оборота событий не ждал, и теперь наблюдал через весь экран большую алую надпись "прогнозирование дальнейшей ситуации невозможно" - что смело можно было расценивать как входной символ над вратами Плавилен. Прайм-десептикон!.. Не Мегатрон, впрочем. Пока не Мегатрон. Именно в момент осознания этой нехитрой истины процессор начал работать на полную мощность.  
\- Сочувствую, - произнес Старскрим негромко, как только понял, что Орион-Оптимус способен стоять на ногах сам. - В смысле, мои поздравления и соболезнования.  
\- Даже не расстрелял Искру? Плохой, плохой автобот, - Орион оскалился, нервно переступая на месте. - Что, вспомнил про долги?  
\- У меня нет перед тобой долгов, - Старскрим оскалился, с трудом удерживаясь, - разве что могу помочь застрелиться. Если не собираешься - подумай, в каком восторге будет Мегатрон. Его правая рука вдруг круче него.  
Оптимус промолчал, продолжая тереть ладонью стекла. Он менялся, Скрим видел это - медленно, но вполне различимо перестраивались механизмы корпуса, менялся оттенок брони, даже шлем приобретал чуть иные очертания - шеврон и антенны раньше не были столь выдающимися.  
\- Вряд ли возможно забрать Матрицу при живом Прайме, - вздохнул Старскрим почти искренне. Он действительно не хотел для Ориона - Оптимуса! - судьбы того же Новы, ну или промывания проца для марионеточного правления. По сравнению с большинством десептиконов именно Орион был наиболее вменяемым, и как ни странно, договориться с ним было легче всего. Не легко, но по сравнению с остальными всяко проще. Конечно, Старскрим его ненавидел. Просто чуть меньше, чем остальных.  
Однажды Орион оказал ему... услугу, можно было так сказать. До сих пор Старскрим не мог решить, что это было - позже война шла по накатанной колее, будто не было странного кликового сбоя. Сейчас пришлось его вспомнить.  
\- Мегатрон мне шлем прострелит, - буркнул Оптимус. - И мне интересно, почему не стреляешь ты.  
\- Я предлагаю сделку, - Старскрим скрестил руки на грудной броне. - Ты получишь укрытие. Я получу мир.  
\- Продолжай, - медленно выдохнул Оптимус. Даже его линзы светлели, становясь невероятного оттенка кибертронского синего заката. - Продолжай.  
\- Мир, дорогой Прайм, это то, что ты должен всем механизмам этой проклятой планеты, - Старскрим улыбнулся, стараясь отвлечь от судорожных сбоев двигателя в груди. - Вне зависимости от их инсигнии или ее отсутствия. И у тебя есть шанс этот мир им принести... без массовых казней, репрессий и прочих коллатеральных потерь. - Скрим растопырил крылья, и тут же вспомнил, что недавно по ним стучали камни и куски металла. Болело все. - Короче говоря, ты не возвращаешься к Мегатрону, и я говорю с ним от твоего имени, предлагая закончить войну. Окончательно, без перемирий и прочего... А ты делаешь то, что должен делать Прайм, и угрожаешь нам обоим увести под свое крыло все готовые признать тебя Праймом силы. Медленно и величаво.  
\- Тебе тоже? - Оптимус, это новое имя будто приварилось, шевельнул антеннами.  
\- Мне тоже. Прайм должен обеспечить мир, и это окно возможностей я забью твоим бампером во что бы то ни стало.  
Сверху раздавался грохот: к ним прокапывались. Оптимус вдруг весело сверкнул линзами и отступил.  
\- Два условия, - произнес он неожиданно. - Лучше соглашайся сразу.  
\- Сначала выслушаю, так что давай быстрее. Я не знаю, кто там, и может начаться стрельба.  
\- У Праймов бывают лорды-протекторы, - ухмылка была все той же, орионовской. - И мне налить, что они бывают по одной штуке в руки, у меня их будет два, и ты - один из них. Согласен?  
Теперь мигал Старскрим. Он судорожно поднял данные: номинальная должность, поддержка-защита. Неважно.  
\- Идет. Мегатрона будешь уламывать сам, я только спасу твой шлем от расстрела.  
Оптимус кивнул, и присел над изломанным корпусом Новы, осматривая следы повреждений.  
\- Второе условие - ты соглашаешься на мои ухаживания. Отметь, я даже не требую общей платформы, коннекта и Искренного слияния!  
\- Наболт, - сказал Старскрим без паузы. - Я в платформенные грелки не записывался.  
\- Потом поговорим, - решил Оптимус как-то задумчиво.

***

Мегатрон сказал "да" быстрее, чем Старскрим успел толком изложить свою мысль.  
Они давно не виделись напрямую. Старый мрачный генерал выглядел хуже обычного, корпус еще не восстановился от заражения ржой, и Старскрим незаметно любовался делом рук сумасшедшей врекерской команды.  
\- Два протектора, - повторил он Мегатрону. - Мир.  
\- Я понял с первого раза, - жерло пушки на его руке смотрелось все так же устрашающе, а вот голос уже не вызывал дрожи, как раньше. - Старскрим, я не буду вести войну на две стороны... и мне нужен мой шлаков командующий ВВС! Если он думает, что Матрица его освободит от этой должности, то зря.  
После тяжелой паузы, наполненной молчанием, как щелочью, Мегатрон кивнул.  
\- Мир. Два протектора. Ты даже не представляешь, на что подписался.  
\- На проблемы, - кивнул Старскрим и протянул ему руку - первым. Как равному.  
Мегатрон хмыкнул и пожал, скидывая подписанный договор о мире. Очень странно.

***

Война тянулась очень много тысяч ворн, и давно уже висела в условно-горячей фазе: заводы не горели, орбитальные бомбардировки не утюжили города, Кибертрон был фактически разделен неровной ломкой линией от Айкона через Полихекс, почти полностью отвоеванный и функциональный, с нейтральными Праксусом и безжизненным Морем ржи.  
Каждый из этих отрезков был отвоеван или потерян ценой энергона - для безыскровых машин, и того энергона, что течет в меха. Старскрим ненавидел считать, сколько и какой территории было оплачено таким образом - но как лидеру, ему приходилось это делать, и все эти цифры лежали очень серьезным грузом на Искре. Что испытывал Мегатрон в этом отношении, Старскрим не знал, и старался даже не задумываться, пока через линию фронта стреляли. Но сейчас нужно было начинать видеть в противнике живого меха. Это было омерзительно, и это было единственным способом поддерживать мир. Все мертвецы, все потери... все это следовало отложить ради того, чтобы живые могли жить дальше, и с грехом пополам отстраивать разрушенное. Видимо, лидер десептиконов рассуждал примерно так же - потому что в самых жарких спорах по условиям мирного договора он иногда замолкал, делал паузу, и в конце концов просил спорный вопрос переместить в конец списка. Раньше при похожих попытках это было бы поводом немедленного разрыва перемирия. Сейчас - присутствие нового Прайма словно бы сдерживало обоих лидеров фракций. Старскрим и сам отчаянно пытался держать в процессоре общую картину, и некоторые особо болезненные уступки все же совершал - в обмен на столь же важные уступки со стороны десептиконов.  
Одни только бесконечные переговоры тянулись десять циклов, загнав Старскрима и даже Проула в состояние легкой полуотключки.  
\- Завершаем, - Оптимус хлопнул по столу. - Позже закончим.  
Мегатрон тоже смотрелся усталым, и общий фон от него шел даже не агрессивный, а... шлак его знает, какой. Стоически-упертый. Старскрим и сам ощущал себя как в дурной бесконечности, когда за решением одного спорного пункта следовал другой, и третий. Так что такой волюнтаризм был скорее принят с вялым энтузиазмом - на что-то большее сил не оставалось.  
За Орионом - Оптимусом теперь, конечно - вышли бывшие сотриадники Старскрима.  
Шлаковы... Он проводил их взглядом, шевельнулось раздражение, и сразу захотелось напиться. Проул положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Пойдем. Выглядишь так, будто на тебе прыгал Менейзор.  
\- И ощущаю себя примерно так же, - Старскрим вздохнул, и поднялся из-за стола. - Проул, у меня есть предложение. Сверхвозгонки по кубу и...  
\- И в офф, - Проул всегда трезво оценивал возможности.  
\- Ну значит, в офф, - кивнул Старскрим уныло.  
На этот раз не обломится. Может, потом.  
"Очнешься - с Джаззом устроим тебе маленький заезд", - пообещал Проул по связи.  
Вот это было уже интересно, и если честно, после таких свершений Старскрим в этом по-настоящему нуждался. Хотя бы в таком "дружеском" варианте. Черно-белый дуэт не оформлял партнерство только по причине войны, и хотя их любви хватало и друг на друга, и на Скрима, он старался не злоупотреблять. Иногда - да что там, частенько - он сбрасывал напряжение сам, представляя, что когда-нибудь найдет себе двух летунов, что согласятся войти с ним в триаду... Однако по всему выходило, что такие еще не вышли из Всеискры. Оставалось быть благодарным друзьям, и ценить их щедрость.  
Проул даже любезно забрал его из пустой кварты к себе, на огромную платформу. Джеты, существа социальные и привязанные к тройкам, без общения страдали вплоть до серьезных проблем с психикой.  
Старскрим раздраженно вспомнил Тандера и Варпа, преданно следующих за Орионом. У них-то проблем не было!


	2. Глава 2

Старскрим часто задавался вопросом, почему Матрица выбрала именно этого оплавка. Высокорангового десептикона, и при этом именно Ориона. Не самого Мегатрона, не Шоквейва, не шлакова телепата Саундвейва... Нет, именно непредсказуемого, не очень-то верного и слишком хитрого Ориона сделала Оптимусом. Это выглядело почти насмешкой - но спорить с древними артефактами было дурацкой затеей...   
И Кибертрон в правление Прайма Оптимуса возрождался. Понемногу, с трудом и не без проблем. Вот уже почти пол-ворна прошло с подписания мира, а отдельные стычки между бойцами так и не выливались в новую войну. Может, Матрица это предвидела при выборе носителя... И то, что этот самый носитель был редкостной упертости шарк, обычно делу не вредило.  
\- Ты полетишь со мной на Нейтру? - Орион кинул Старскриму воздушный датапад с билетами. - Долгие скучные речи, все как ты любишь.   
\- Дипломатический визит от главы десептиконов и автоботов? - Старскрим глянул проспект. - Ты Мегатрону об этом сказал?  
\- Он тоже летит, и Саундвейв, так что хватай пару своих и поехали.  
\- Раз так, придется.  
Неписаное правило гласило, что оба лорда-протектора старались не уступать друг другу в вопросах политического толка даже в мелочах. Старскрим это одобрял почти полностью - иногда часть с Праймом и прямой контакт с ним он лично предпочел бы отдать старому врагу целиком. Хотя ни во что хорошее это вылиться не могло, приходилось тянуть.  
\- Я возьму Джазза и Проула. Им тоже стоит развеяться.   
Чёрно-белый дуэт и без того вынес на своих плечах мало не половину автоботских вопросов восстановления инфраструктуры. Им следовало устроить отпуск... Хотя бы и принудительный!  
По плечу прилетел увесистый хлопок, и Старскрим вздрогнул, не зная, как реагировать.  
\- У тебя отличная полироль, - заключил Оптимус. - Ладно, дела.  
Обдало полями так, что энергон внутри полыхнул, и Оптимус ушел, звонко печатая шаг. Десептиконский оплавок. Он на что-то намекал, но Старскрим никак не мой поймать, на что. Самый простой вариант он отметал: уж кто-кто, а десептикон ни на какую симпатию без двойного дна намекать не мог. Да, Оптимуса считали привлекательным, даже Джазз как-то заметил, что по крайней мере теперь заседания смотрят хотя бы ради удачных ракурсов, но… Сам Старскрим предпочитал эксклюзивные пороки: например, работоголизм. Пусть даже подрагивало где-то от взгляда: красивый, мощный партн… Прайм. Ничего личного.

Разослав приглашения, Старскрим отправился балансировать свою фракцию так, чтобы ничего не развалилось за время его отсутствия. Автоботский знак на броне напоминал, кто он и зачем все это. Вся война, долгая и мучительная. Весь выматывающий мир, в первые ворны которого смертей было не меньше, чем в войну - догоняли травмы.  
Ему это все встало дорого, вплоть до пары залипаний в медотсеке по приказу неуемного Рэтчета.., но он выдержал. И выдержал новоявленный Прайм, и даже Мегатрон, бешеный тиран, тоже работал с ними в одной упряжке, и они все-таки вытянули Кибертрон. Конечно, всему была цена. Старскрим даже не пытался чинить разрыв триады, хотя теперь постоянно видел ведомых не через прицел - столько ворн вычеркнуть нельзя. Он даже от Джазза с Проулом съехал, потому что теперь перезаряжался и отдыхал еще меньше, чем во время войны.   
В конце концов, здоровый взрослый меха может обойтись своими силами со своими потребностями, а интерфейс-магазины для разных интересных штучек появились не в последнюю очередь благодаря усилиям самого Старскрима... опосредованно, конечно. Он расценивал их появление как свидетельство успеха стратегии, и иногда делал заказы... инкогнито. Может быть, с Нейтры он привезет тоже какой-нибудь сувенир.  
Может быть, стоило навестить черно-белых, или близнецов, чтобы не быть одному. Хоть какой-то отдых - посмотреть на чужую красоту и радость, потереть броню, получить свою порцию приятного растирания. Все-таки джеты были коллективными существами, недаром худшим наказанием была одиночка.  
Нет. Это была рискованная мысль.  
Лучше думать про Нейтру. Про небеса цвета брони Блерра, про стеклянные пляжи (которые вряд ли удастся увидеть при деловом-то визите), про океан с медленными тяжелыми волнами... Про то, как сладко будет летать перед сном и не ждать бомбардировки - ни снарядами, ни попытками деловых вопросов. Вот, это - обязательно. И может, Прайм тоже слегка развеется и перестанет зажимать по углам в попытках выдавить еще немного льгот десептиконам. Это вряд ли, конечно... но мало ли. И все равно мысли, растревоженные всплывшим, все кружили и кружили над самым странным воспоминанием.

Старскрим то отбивался, то снова проваливался в него, и особенно - когда уже погрузился в неискровой шаттл, и наткнулся взглядом на широкие багровые крылья.  
Тогда шли самые темные и страшные ворны плена: Старскрим выпал из командования почти на двести циклов, из которых большую часть провалялся под руинами в оффлайне, а потом обнаружил себя в десептиконском плену. Тот момент, когда казалось, все пропало, и стоит ждать казни... Скрим не боялся казни тогда. Был готов, и в чем-то даже ждал ее - но он отвечал за своих автоботов. Он не мог себе позволить сдаться, и словно бы Праймас это услышал. Шутка это была, или неудачная попытка переворота, Скрим так и не знал. Но тогда он получил помощь именно от Ориона, правой руки тирана - это он помнил отлично. И открытые двери, и приказ убираться, и мрачное пожелание не влететь в стену, и тяжелый взгляд вслед. Голодный и страшный взгляд - и ничего более. Ни удара в спину, ни выстрела, когда Старскрим стартовал в воздух.   
Иногда перед отключением воспоминания об этом взгляде возвращались, и требовалось куда больше обычного, чтобы сбросить напряжение. Все казалось, что каким-то непостижимым образом Орион продолжает смотреть.   
Вот и сейчас он мгновенно обернулся и прошил взглядом. Линзы у него были необычные - темно-синие, с фиолетовым переливом. Жуткие, юникронские.  
Когда он вот так вот ловил взгляд Старскрима, он всегда только слегка ухмылялся, показывая клыки, а не пытался поддеть. Сейчас - подсел рядом, пользуясь тем, что Джазз и Проул стояли чуть в стороне. Сидел, молчал... Фонил. Прайм милостью Древних, спаситель, надежда и прочее. Скрим неожиданно выдохнул, и решился поговорить начистоту. По отдельному зашифрованному каналу, естественно.   
"Оптимус, если ты просто скажешь, что конкретно тебе надо, мы сможем это обговорить. Нормально, словами, как взрослые меха!".   
"Мне не нужны слова", - ответ был окрашен в те же самые эмоциональные тона хищного голода, который всегда заставлял чуть слабеть шарниры и подрагивать крылья.  
"Тогда что тебе нужно?" - Старскрим повернулся, глядя в линзы.  
Внутри что-то слегка затряслось. Взгляд буквально жег, плавил до Искры. Или это вздернутый фон?  
"Ты".   
Единственный глиф, с обнуленным фоном - лаконично настолько, что почти грубо.   
"Мне нужен ты, и я тебя получу рано или поздно. Ты можешь улететь, но тебе придется возвращаться, а я умею ждать".   
Это Старскрим знал на собственном опыте.  
"Я же много раз говорил, знак десептикона я не приму. Да и смысла уже нет".   
"Я говорю не про знак."   
Картинка, которую он швырнул в канал, была смутной, явно модулированной, но очень... откровенной. Непристойно откровенной, и от позы красно-белой фигурки с крыльями Скрим почти смутился. Только потом опознал общее сходство этой фигурки с тем, что видел в отражающих поверхностях. Оптимус - все еще хотелось назвать его Орионом по старой памяти - медленно и шлаково нагло положил руку на его крыло. Незаметно для окружающих, но касание прошлось по поверхности, пальцы скользнули под закрылки, отгибая подвижные элементы, и Старскрим натурально задрожал.  
Самое жуткое, что картинка эта была очень похожа на собственные интерфейс-модуляции Старскрима. И вот такое касание - уверенное, наглое - тоже вписывалось в паттерн. Только вот роман с Праймом совершенно не входил в его планы! Мечтать и воплощать мечты в реальность - это было два совершенно разных процесса, и смешивать их в данном случае Старскрим не собирался от слова совсем. Вообще!   
Но до чего же жутко-заманчиво ощущался этот хват на крыле... И не больно, и до шлака будоражаще, и... и в конце концов, у Скрима уже несколько десятков ворн не было даже тех массажных сеансов, которые он себе позволял с близкими. Вот так и пробило, объяснил он себе, пытаясь увести крыло в сторону, и выясняя, что это в таком пространстве невозможно.  
Зато рука нагло скользнула дальше, к среднему турбинному блоку, и пощекотала там трансформационный шов. Старскрим дернулся так, что чуть с места не сорвался, и Оптимус пересел ближе, так, что буквально прижимался и топил в полях.  
В принципе, Скрим понимал, чего добивается Оптимус. Выставить автобота в не лучшем свете, изобразить неадекватным извращенцем, слишком зацикленным на интерфейсе... Ну или еще что-то столь же десептиконское, и неприятное. Но как и с большинством планов Ориона, противопоставить что-то здесь и сейчас не было возможности. Скрим ухмыльнулся, и с деланным спокойствием откинулся чуть назад. Мол, пересели - и ладно. И ничего. Расслабленная поза, война закончилась, коварных ударов ждать не приходится... Верно?   
А первые капли смазки в принимающей системе в целом явление вполне естественное и не позорное, все равно это никому не видно.  
Ладонь обласкала турбину и двинулась вниз, по спине к нижнему, очень крупному и чувствительному шву.   
"Раздвинь ноги", - приказал Оптимус по связи, - "не очень широко".  
Старскрим сам не понял, как так вышло - колени оказались слегка разведены.  
Его лапали. Вот просто лапали, словно изучая - и не было Оптимусу дела до других меха в салоне.   
"Если я попрошу тебя прекратить, ты это сделаешь?" - уточнил Скрим, в общем не очень сомневаясь в ответе. И снова Орион его удивил.   
"Только если назначишь время в ближайшей ротации, когда я смогу продолжить. Желательно, чтобы ты при этом был один, но если тебе нравится это на публике - без проблем".  
"Убери руку. На Нейтре поговорим".  
Пальцы скользнули по бедренному блоку вниз и оторвались. Оптимус поднес руку ко рту и лизнул. Старскрим отвернулся, сгорая от неловкости и мучительного возбуждения.  
Его продолжили касаться ногой - но это было уже гораздо легче. Старскрим был уверен, что его улыбка похожа на оскал, и очень жалел, что в свое время не установил на лицо маску. Сейчас было бы проще. 

Нейтра. Роскошная, полная неги и покоя, с мягким солнечным излучением... и с Оптимусом, смотрящим своими юникроновскими линзами словно бы прямо в Искру. Если бы это был кто-то другой, Старскрим и клика бы не задумывался, и просто пригласил бы его к себе с очевидными целями. Но Оптимус-шлаков-Прайм был не кто-то другой, и с ним вещи всегда были сложнее обычного.   
После второго раунда переговоров в программе шел заметный перерыв, и Скрим снова обнаружил себя в обществе главы делегации. На этот раз они были вдвоем в огромной рекреации, и Старскрим мог поклясться, что все остальные только что были тут, а сейчас сзади стоял только Прайм.   
\- Ты обещал. - И горячие, тяжелые ладони на талии, притягивают поближе, и не вырваться... и не хочется вырываться.  
\- Я тебе ничего не обещал, - Старскрим сбросил его руку, но она тут же будто примагнитилась к бедру. - Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Тебя, - Оптимус притянул его ближе, уткнулся фейсплейтом в шейные магистрали. - Ты даже пахнешь сладко. Ржа, я хочу тебя сконнектить с довоенных пор.  
Скрим начал было что-то возражать, но сам себя оборвал. У него самого нормального интерфейса не было примерно с той же самой поры - быстрые путанья кабелями не в счет. И Оптимус полностью попадал в образ идеального партнера, даже более чем! Старскрим выдохнул долго, потом покачал головой неопределенно.   
\- Нет, я имел ввиду другое. Ты же знаешь, со мной проще говорить напрямую - так вот, чего ты хочешь на самом деле? Выставить меня озабоченным придурком? Скомпрометировать?   
\- Интерфейсом с Праймом? Я хочу тебя сконнектить, - повторил он прямо у самой антенны. - Хочу, чтобы ты орал в загрузе, сливал топливо и дергал ногами, пока я тебя обрабатываю. А потом повторить - долго, много, качественно. Чтобы ты, шлаков автобот, даже при всей своей выдержке в следующий раз ломался бы меньше, и не думал бы обо всякой своей политике.  
\- Ты планируешь меня поломать?  
\- Только стереть нарезку, если есть. Выдрать так, чтоб скулил. Что ты любишь, шлепки, ласку? Хочешь, полижу твой порт?   
Оптимус ритмично прижимался, его голос буквально срывался, и Старскрим всхлипнул, ловя это настроение.  
Горячо. Очень горячо, и соблазнительно, и очень-очень хочется согласиться. И шарящие по корпусу руки не помогают принять взвешенное, толковое решение.   
\- Н-не... не здесь! - только и сумел сформулировать Старскрим. - Не хочу, чтобы меня... нас видели так.   
На секунду он застыл, а потом сбросил кадр из собственной модуляции - где он с заломленными руками, в непристойной позе стонет, принимая коннектор совершенно неприличных размеров.  
\- И ты молчал? - Оптимус дернул его ближе, жадно тиская, скользя ладонями по броне, так что наверняка царапал краску. - В мой отсек, быстро. Ты не сбежишь, если я отпущу?  
\- Я п-подумаю на эту тему, - чуть невнятно ответил Старскрим. Потом ухмыльнулся, и цапнул Оптимуса за основание антенны, и произнес тихо-тихо, еле слышно: - Допустим, не сбегу. На этот раз.   
Говорить об ошейнике сейчас явно было рано и ни к чему. И так эта жадная ухмылка, эти линзы, впивающиеся прямо в Искру. Оптимус его выпустил, но все еще держал за крыло, не давая оторваться. К счастью, никого не было, никто не видел этого жуткого сладкого позора, пока дверь за ними наконец не захлопнулась.  
Старскрим был одним из самых крупных бойцов автоботов - но громадные корпуса десептиконов мерились по другим шкалам, и Оптимус все равно нависал.   
\- Только молчи, - предупредил его Старскрим. - Пожалуйста, просто ничего не говори, ладно?   
Оптимус только ухмыльнулся хищно, и тискал основания крыльев - уязвимое, хрупкое, прикрытое в боевых условиях место, от стимуляции которого ноги разъезжались словно сами по себе.  
\- А если я буду говорить комплименты? - Оптимус лизнул его щеку, и Старскрима подбросило. - Что ты шлаково горяч, что у тебя наверняка потрясно узкий порт, у тебя ж никого нет. Я хочу его попробовать.  
Старскрим взглянул ему прямо в оптику, ощущая, как внутри от этого взгляда что-то дрожит все быстрее.   
\- Можешь проверить, насколько все... соответствует фантазиям, - он провел пальцами по грани раскрытой маски Оптимуса и вздохнул глубоко, перещелкивая все вентиляторы по очереди. - Штамповкой я перестал быть очень давно, но порт и впрямь простаивает почти вхолостую.  
\- Почти? - Оптимус так сверкнул линзами, что Старскрим отступил на шаг, натыкаясь на платформу, и буквально рухнул, со всхлипом раздвигая ноги.  
Оптимус опустился на колени и подгреб его за бедра.  
\- Игрушки считаются? - пробормотал Старскрим, гладя уже приоткрытую паховую броню. - Я джет, и мне нужен чистый процессор, чтобы не мешали мысли о коннекте.   
Он красиво изогнулся, поднимая кокпит и опираясь на локти.   
\- Я очень оценю, если мне не придется ремонтироваться.  
\- О нет, - фейсплейт оказался прямо между его ног, - никакого ремонта. Только. Шлаков. Кайф.  
Глосса отжала пластину и царапнула окантовку порта, выбивая судорожный стон. Старскрим погасил линзы. Он или успешно влип, или этот коннект он будет помнить еще очень, очень долго как лучшее из лучшего. Хотелось надеяться на второе, конечно. Он понял, что не представляет, каковы могут быть интерфейс-потребности Прайма, и чуть вздрогнул. Системы тот разогревал очень грамотно.  
\- У меня большой опыт с летучками, - он будто считал опаску Старскрима. - Будешь выть и орать, пока я не позволю тебе слететь глубже загруза.  
\- Коварная тактика десептиконов, - пробормотал Скрим негромко. - Отконнектить лидера автоботов так, чтобы тот уж точно ничего внятного не мог сказать, да? - он кончиками пальцев провел по ребристой поверхности шлема Оптимуса. - Мне нравится. Я до сих пор удивлен, что ты не потребовал интерфейс тогда. Когда устраивал мой побег.   
От движений глоссы хотелось взвизгивать и дергаться, она словно бы обжигала нежные сенсоры - хотя это была всего лишь стимуляция. Очень легкая, мог признать Старскрим, никаких хватаний дентапластом. Он откинулся на локти, тяжело продувая системы, и глосса ввинтилась в порт, отжимая основные лепестки защиты так, что он вскрикнул.  
"Открывайся", - внезапно возникли глифы в частном канале. - "Или наоборот, если любишь сопротивление. Все равно к утру ты будешь счастливой раскаленной и залитой смазкой грудой деталей, неспособной двигаться".   
Орион, похоже, мог такое устроить. Он очень грамотно расклинил бедренные шарниры и зафиксировал их в удобной для себя позе - оставалось только наслаждаться, дрожать и стонать.  
"Я так просто кону не откроюсь", - Старскрим сладко вздохнул, чувствуя глоссу, скользящую внутрь и наружу, и вздрогнул от холодного выдоха.   
"Тогда я тебя вскрою, как новичка", - Оптимус уколол ледяной глоссой в термодатчик и Старскрим снова вскрикнул, вылетая уже к загрузу.  
Вот это самое ощущение беспомощности - оно словно приправляло удовольствие невероятным оттенком опасности, щекотало датчики риском... заставляло вздрагивать, вскрикивать и поддаваться под воздействием, сдавая "позиции" шаг за шагом. Самое сладкое поражение, что Скрим когда-либо испытывал.  
\- Я не сконнектил тебя в плену, - Оптимус поднялся, не давая ему скользнуть глубже, но начал скользить пальцем по окантовке порта, - потому что хотел тебя всего. Не просто корпус, а чтобы ты приходил сам, чтобы просил меня, а не терпел. Чтобы слетал снова и снова, запускал руки между ног, только вспоминая, как вопил подо мной, и присылал мне записи, как делаешь себе хорошо под эти воспоминания.  
\- Коварный план, - простонал Скрим. - А что, если я потом потребую смены ролей?  
\- Я постараюсь, чтобы имеющийся расклад тебе нравился куда больше.   
Так шлаково горячо было слушать его голос, это уверенное изложение неоспоримых фактов! Глосса коснулась губ, принося вкус собственной смазки, и Оптимус долго, увлеченно его целовал. Он не рвал покрытие губ, но касался губами уверенно и настойчиво, пока Старскрим не сдал еще один барьер, открывая дентапласт и позволяя его глоссе свободно скользить внутри.  
Руки сами легли Ориону на талию, притягивая к себе, и это показалось правильным и нужным.   
"Потом ты расскажешь, что нравится тебе", - передал Старскрим через эти поцелуи. - "Я не хочу оставаться в долгу".   
В ответ пришел эмотикон усмешки, окантовку порта продавило в попытке проникновения.   
"Тебе это тоже понравится, я уверен".  
Старскрим не видел джампер, но чувствовал, что оголовок намного шире, чем глосса. Оптимус давил неторопливо, то отпуская, то снова пытаясь войти, пока Старскрим не задохнулся в новом загрузе, и тогда-то джампер пробился глубже, занимая абсолютно все пространство приемного порта и растягивая контрольные кольца до предела. Невероятно. Много, и без спешки - скорее, это было похоже на захват, и Старскрим сдался. Он стиснул коленями ноги Ориона, и снова потерялся в его поцелуях. Нет, разумеется, инфоконнект он бы не позволил, и тем более соединение искр, но все остальное - он хотел, и надеялся и на топливные развлечения, и на энергообмен, и... да на что угодно, если уж честно. Оставить нетронутыми Искру и память, остальное Прайм уже и так мог брать без особого сопротивления. И он брал, мощно и властно.  
Широкие ладони сжимали бедренный блок, удерживая на месте, не сдвинуться, только поскуливать беспомощно, когда глосса входила почти в горло, а джампер растягивал основной порт, и Старскрима прошивало до кончиков крыльев, так, что поджимались стопы и дрожали крылья. Эта дрожь отзывалась внутри, как будто ток раз за разом проходил от крыльев внутрь, и разряд заставлял вскидываться в замыкании, снова и снова. Энергопоток на мощностях шаттла полностью захватывал системы.  
"Орион!" - передавал Старскрим, и пытался дублировать это имя вслух, но чаще всего не получалось - занятый рот, блокированный вокалайзер, слишком сильный поток ошибок. "Орион!" - как проклятие, клеймо, ложащееся на Искру.   
Коннект такой мощности он, пожалуй, не испытывал никогда - на грани повреждений, на грани выжигания систем, невероятно сильный... и кайф невероятный. Пальцы вплавлялись в спину, рот обжигало холодом и жаром, а потом потек энергон - одновременно толчками в нижний порт и горячими каплями в горло, затапливая до хриплых скулящих звуков, когда не осталось сил даже на стон.  
Пульсация внутри, нарастая, складывалась в симфонию, сотрясающую мир вокруг - и напряжение все возрастало, а удовольствие принудительно заставляло вторичные системы закрываться, передавая ресурсы только на откаты. И Оптимус - шлаков-Прайм-Орион - только разгонял петлю обратной связи, заставляя хрипеть в экстазе и снова, снова и снова загружаясь, стремительно вылетая на предельные обороты, снова сбрасываться.  
"Дай перезагрузку", - Старскрим уже просто откинулся на руки, ничего не соображая. Корпус превратился в какой-то шлаков генератор кайфа.  
"Попроси хорошенько", - Оптимус прожег его разрядом от горла до приемного порта, - "ты же хочешь быть моим".  
Джет завыл, тихо, срываясь, понимая, что не сможет сейчас внятно высказать что угодно длиннее пары глифов. Физически не сможет, даже не в силу гордости или чего-то столь же абстрактного, просто не получится под градом ошибок и при не очень-то подчиняющихся механизмах корпуса.   
"Я твой!" - выкрикнул он, уже не очень соображая, в канал или голосом. "Про... шу! Ты меня пережжешь!" - и смех Ориона, уверенный смех того, кто контролирует процесс.   
\- Мало. Еще!  
"Орион, хва... Я твой, я твой, только перезагру..."  
\- Запомни это чувство, - Оптимус влепил ему ошеломительный поцелуй, сливая мощные вспышки.  
Крик - собственный вопль блаженства, срывающий вокалайзер - как перед вылетом в дезактив от перегрева. Долгий, невероятно растянутый клик огненного кайфа, и вспыхнувший вокруг мир, плавно темнеющий в оффлайне. 

Оптимус привел его онлайн еще одним поцелуем. Он все еще был внутри, как будто вплавленный. Старскрим мелко дрожал, раскинувшись на платформе, корпус как будто растаял и тек.  
\- Поймал звезды? - Оптимус еще раз его поцеловал.  
\- Еще как, - выдохнул Старскрим. - Это даже жутко, это...  
Он вытянулся, провел рукой Оптимусу по спине, зажёг оптику как следует, и добавил:  
\- Что-то невероятное.  
Джампер шевельнулся внутри, и Оптимус очень медленно расстыковался, оставляя его все таким же лежащим, уставшим.  
\- Ты и правда давно не коннектился, - признал он задумчиво, шаря взглядом по корпусу.  
\- Без комментариев, - выдохнул Старскрим, ощущая себя просто волшебно. - Хотя нет. Можешь поблагодарить Мегатрона: с тем количеством ментального интерфейса, которое он обеспечивал нам всем и мне лично, на обычный коннект не оставалось ни сил, ни времени.   
Орион ухмыльнулся.   
\- Интересная причина его благодарить, но я не возражаю.  
Он сел рядом на край платформы, и поднес пальцы Скрима к губам.  
\- Хочу заковать тебя в блокираторы и драть всякий раз с таким же эффектом. Жаль, что ты автобот и не оценишь.  
\- Не оценю, - Старскрим щелкнул разрядом. - Шлем откручу.  
Оптимус расхохотался, и переложил его руку на расслабленные провода джампера.  
\- Еще заезд? Я могу сделать что-нибудь еще более сладкое.  
\- Обойдусь, - Скрим потянулся, и принялся перебирать и поглаживать провода. - Куда ещё больше-то... Позже повторим.  
После нескольких кликов Скрим уточнил:   
\- Это было очень круто, но дай мне восстановиться, сейчас я - как ты сказал... груда счастливых деталей? Что-то вроде.  
\- Я могу тебя подстегнуть, - Оптимус пощекотал шов на брюшной броне. - Почувствуешь себя почти как в плену. В хорошем смысле. Знаешь, что я могу тебя добить до каскада?  
Его перехватили за запястье.   
\- У меня более тонкая калибровка, чем у ведомых. Сожжешь. А игры на медицинском верстаке я люблю не всегда, так что притормози.   
Он не стал добавлять, что его и без того обгладывает ржа опасений, стоило ли позволять себе такой шикарный загул... И сможет ли он теперь от таких радостей отказаться, случись что.  
\- Не сожгу. Тандера я как-то отодрал четырнадцать раз за цикл, и не сжег. Мне было скучно, - Оптимус лениво гладил ему ногу второй рукой. - А ты боишься какого-то второго. Могу оттащить тебя на пляж, там хороший прогноз.  
Скрим отвёл взгляд. Ну да, он не сомневался в общем, что его бывшие не сдерживались по части интерфейса. Это он вел себя как идиот, не заводя себе постоянных партнеров.  
\- Ну, если скучно, могу в тебя пострелять, - хмыкнул наконец Старскрим. Оптимус расхохотался.  
Да уж. Стреляющий по Прайму всерьез лорд-протектор - это что-то из разряда абсурда. И к счастью - войны им только не хватало.

***

Старскрим боялся попасть в липкие, мерзкие приставания, но за цикл Оптимус предложил всего два раза, и не слал непристойных картинок. Наоборот - как будто успокоился. Можно было рискнуть еще раз - тем более, что пришел третий запрос:  
"Закрытый пляж, через полджоора, принеси энергон".  
Старскрим почувствовал, как фон подскочил. Автоботский знак на груди, конечно, требовал блюсти и защищать, и уж тем более не готовиться к свиданию с десептиконом. А пейзажи Нейтры шептали "расслабься и выпей". То, что это же говорили и Проул с Джаззом, как-то успокаивало.   
Освободившись и отложив сводки, Скрим захватил куба четыре отличного местного топлива (без особых изысков, но с приятным "холодным" вкусом) и отправился по указанным координатам.  
Оптимус уже был там, в отдельном проплавленном бассейне дезки, куда то и дело набивало светлую пену из океана. Места хватало только на двоих.  
\- Погружайся, - Оптимус махнул рукой. - Можешь сесть на колени.  
Скрим осмотрелся по привычке, и себя же выругал за это: ну да, десептикон. Но мир же, никто не собирается нападать, пряча в рельеф местности группы поддержки... Можно просто расслабиться в компании симпатичного меха. Прекрасного меха, поправил он себя, спускаясь в легкую, текучую дезку. Действительно, сидеть на мощных коленях Оптимуса было удобнее, чем жаться на остатке места.  
Поцелуй под шлем он воспринял скорее с возбуждением.   
\- Не собираешься пищать и кричать, что я тебя насилую? - Оптимус потер нежное место под крылом, заставляя ерзать.  
\- А ты насилуешь? - Скрим уточнил это абсолютно серьезно. - Если очень настаиваешь, чтобы я кричал перед коннектом, я могу, не вопрос.   
Он пересел верхом, и положил локти на плечи Оптимуса, оказавшись с ним фейсплейт к фейсплейту так близко, что ощущалось тепло от лицевых пластин.  
Их снова обдало волной дезки, словно облизало гигантским языком.  
\- Ты такой правильный автобот, - Оптимус приподнял колени, блокируя движения. - Красивый, горячий, идейно крепкий. Я хочу, чтобы ты просил и кричал "еще". Кстати, как твой резервный порт?  
Старскрим с удовольствием развел ноги еще шире, и раскрыл все защитные пластины: тающая пена ощущалась очень приятно.   
\- Его я использую только тогда, когда основной уже отказывает. А такое случается крайне редко, так что... погоди, у тебя ж не двойной коннектор.  
\- У меня надстройка, - Оптимус хмыкнул, - и на этот раз я смогу добить тебя до каскада за один заход. У тебя бывал каскадный оргазм?  
Старскрим задохнулся, только представив. Между ног всплыли капли смазки, крылья он отвел назад.  
\- Если и были, то привыкнуть не успел, - довольно протянул Оптимус, и снова принялся тискать Скрима, растирая пену по броне. - Я на кадры с тобой, пока ты ловишь перезагрузку, могу только в одиночестве смотреть.  
Ладонь с крыла спустилась на заднюю часть бедра, а сам Старскрим погладил стекла, шейные магистрали, и медленно поцеловал.  
\- Можешь порезче, - сказал он, отрываясь от губ. - Загони меня в каскад. В словах тоже не стесняйся.  
Оптимус вместо ответа перехватил инициативу, и притянул вплотную к себе, не давая отстраниться.   
\- Ты прекрасен, и я тебя хочу. Когда-нибудь я получу твою Искру.   
Потом он уже не говорил, а просто подключался в оба порта, не давая отвлекаться ни на что другое, и целуя рот Скрима так, словно и туда тоже коннектил. Старскрим сорванно стонал: два мощных оголовка вошли одновременно, и если основной порт привык, то резервный вскрыло как нулевке. Брюшная броня приподнялась от объема внутри, и он беспомощно заскулил.  
"Ты такой беспомощный в этот клик"  
Скрим провел пальцами по шейным кабелям Оптимуса, ощущая их пульсацию под гибкой броней. Потом снова вцепился в плечи, пытаясь приподняться, освободиться - и зная, что ему этого не дадут. Так и вышло: Оптимус продолжал придерживать его за талию, и он опять вскрикнул, стимуляция становилась все более и более мощной. Так он даже сам с собой не обходился, и это все было почти больно - на той самой грани, когда почти нет сил терпеть, но так хочется еще.  
Оптимус опустил ему крыло, придерживая у основания, потом второе, так, что они погрузились в дезку. Поза покорности у сикеров. Старскрим заскулил, и в награду получил еще один горячий, до горлового порта, поцелуй. Все основных входы в корпус были забиты, и он уже сдал позиции.   
Насколько много было внутри чужой машинерии, и как круто она там ощущается. И поцелуи - они тоже были такими, будто Оптимус хотел достать до самой Искры. Старскрим в какой-то момент окончательно раскрылся, и заорал: гиперстимуляция плюс очередная накатившая волна заставили его испытать нечто невероятное.  
Оптимус повернулся, зажимая его у борта, и Старскрим вскрикивал ритмично, под каждый шлаков разряд в два порта. И эта беспомощная поза с прижатыми исцарапанными крыльями, и задранные ноги, и порты чуть не выворачивались от напора.  
Он только и мог, что сжиматься, и кричать, и надеяться, что шлаков Прайм знает, что делает, и не спалит его дотла. И еще обнимать, принимая это все и возвращая откаты, словно то самое море, плавно бившееся вокруг них, и отступавшее, только чтобы вновь заполнить. Старскриму было жутко, и сладко, и огненно-горячо - этот пак эмоций у него уже накрепко ассоциировался исключительно с Оптимусом. И вот это ощущение все нарастало до воплей, потому что выносить это было выше любых сил.  
\- Мой автобот, - Оптимус поддал сильнее, и Старскрим взвизгнул. - Какой кайф тебя подчинять.  
На клик проснулось желание противоречить, Старскрим трепыхнулся, но только глубже насадился на джамперы, входящие чуть не по Искру.  
\- Я возьму тебя целиком, - шепот втекал, как яд, - каждый клик, каждый байт будет моим, ты будешь течь только подумав обо мне, готовая нежная гаечка.  
Жутко, как будто это все уже было - когда-то давно он это все слышал уже, в других обстоятельствах, от другого меха, но все забылось, и даже сейчас Скрим отказывался вспоминать. Сейчас было иначе. Сейчас было можно раскрываться, позволять делать с собой почти все, и наслаждаться - так же тонуть в удовольствии, как в море, и выныривать, только чтобы снова оказаться горящим от кайфа.  
\- Хватит, пожалуйста! - простонал он еле слышно, и это означало именно "не останавливайся". Оптимус понял все правильно.  
\- Ты мой. - Он вбил Старскрима в скалу, почти как в драке, и укусил за горловую магистраль. Этого хватило - корпус посыпался в перезагрузку, и активировался в первой ступени каскада. Оффлайн не наступал, и корпус продолжал гореть, вся проводка пульсировала, будто ее подсоединили к внешнему источнику тока и так оставили. Скрим корчился, скулил - кайф был на грани боли, и в какой-то момент удовольствие становилось слишком сильным, но не находило выхода и сбрасывалось ниже точки невыносимого. Каскад, значит, выглядит так, - удалось ему сформулировать посреди паники и растворяющего сознание наслаждения.  
Оптимус выдергивал его из перезагрузки, и Старскрим корчился, кричал, потом хрипел, выплескивая откаты до полного истощения, и немного после. Он все еще был на грани, трясся в судорогах кайфа, когда Оптимус коснулся его кокпита, и резким щелчком вышиб за грань. 

И снова Оптимус пришел онлайн быстрее него - более того, сумел разъединиться и привести их обоих в порядок. Это... пугало, на самом деле. Слегка, не всерьез - приходить в себя от чужой ласки, и быть все это время доступным для любых манипуляций... Скрим выбросил это из головы. Сейчас Орион был его партнером, а все остальное можно было выкинуть из процессора. В пользу поцелуев, например.


	3. Глава 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой части присутствует эпическая групповуха (8/1). Мы предупредили.

Старскрим уселся на чуть пружинящей поверхности платформы, и толкнул крылом ногу Прайма.  
\- Двигайся. Я тоже хочу лечь, и работал сегодня не меньше твоего!  
Оптимус отложил датапад и развернулся, приглашающе делая жест ладонью, мол, располагайся удобнее.  
\- Хочешь лечь и отключиться, или лечь и еще какое-то время активно наслаждаться жизнью? - он провел рукой по кокпиту растянувшегося рядом джета. - У меня есть пара интересных идей.  
\- Развлеки меня, - предложил Старскрим, ерзая под ладонью.  
Ему слишком хорошо был виден фиолетовый знак, чтобы полноценно расслабиться. Оптимус показал ему, конечно, что может затрахать до полного разрыва с реальностью, но потом она всегда возвращалась.  
Надо сказать, всякий раз это была все та же реальность, без всяких мерзких сюрпризов типа ошейника на нейростволе, или чего-то такого в том же духе, чего можно было ожидать от десептикона. Всякий раз Старскрим почти ждал этого, но - ничего. Никаких подстав, ничего даже близко похожего на попытку использовать, никаких игр в иерархию вне платформы... Прайм словно бы задался целью не испортить отношения, и пока ему это удавалось. И потихоньку Старскрим снижал уровень опасений - зная, что ошибется, и все же потихоньку начиная доверять.  
\- Думаю, развлечения, к которым я привык, тебя огорчат, - низкий бас выдернул его из размышлений. - Значит, стоит придумать что-то другое. Как насчет рассказать друг другу о своих фантазиях?  
\- Ты предпочел бы рассказывать или слушать? - Скрим закинул руки за голову, разглядывая украшенный видами созвездий потолок кварты. Можно было представить, что это ночное небо; судя по размещению, это был вид с какой-то очень удаленной от Кибертрона точки пространства.  
\- Послушать твои фантазии было бы интересно на будущее. Рассказать свои - приятно. И то, и другое хорошо, иначе я не стал бы предлагать.  
\- Тогда я бы послушал.  
\- Я могу воплощать что-то, - Оптимус медленно скользнул по его ноге, - если хочешь прикоснуться к этой воображаемой реальности. Прежде, чем ты спросишь - нет, ничего такого я с тобой не делал. Хотел, но не делал. Хватило ума посмотреть на других.  
\- Мм... то есть это обо мне. Приятно, - он подумал, принял во внимание последнюю реплику Оптимуса... - Наверное.  
Он согнул коленный шарнир, открывая доступ к швам трансформации и паховой пластине.  
\- Ты - моя одержимость на сорок тысяч ворн, - хмыкнул Оптимус, продолжая эти касания. - Конечно, это о тебе в первую очередь. Другого такого меха я представить себе не могу, как бы ни хотел.  
Звучало приятно. Пальцы медленно гладили его бедро изнутри, покалывая стыки крохотными разрядами, заставляя вздрагивать и сладко ежиться от первых признаков возбуждения.  
\- Я мечтал не просто о коннекте. Я бы хотел тебя подчинить. Сделать своим, чтобы тек при одной мысли обо мне, подчинялся единственному жесту, наслаждался тем, что можешь принимать меня, открываться.  
\- Как интербот, - хмыкнул Старскрим скептически.  
\- Нет. Как перепрошитый меха, - поправил Оптимус. - Знаешь... Хотя нет, не знаешь наверняка. Есть такие моды - "интеркаверы", они в целом сравнительно дешевые, и имитируют проявления интерботской прошивки. Но это только внешнее, как наркотик. Я думал о более серьезных вещах. Саундвейв, кстати, отказался - мнемохирургией он брезгует, а телепатией такого долговременного эффекта не достичь. Ну, в смысле, если сохранять ядро личности, конечно... - он мягко обвел кончиками пальцев границу бедренной бронепластины, перешел на паховую... - Я не хотел сломленного или одурманенного тебя. Думал иногда о таком, конечно, но... нет. Куда приятнее было бы, чтобы ты сам хотел меня безо всяких левых программ и веществ. Чтобы это было подчинение Искрой, а не рассудком.  
Старскрим подавил нервную дрожь. Этого уже не случилось. Оптимус уже сообразил, чем бы все закончилось, примени он подобное к главе автоботской фракции.  
Можно просто воображать...  
\- Может быть, я б не отказался некоторое время.. подчиняться. На платформе, разумеется, - пробормотал он, приподнимая бедра, - и по договоренности, вне. Хотя ты наверное хотел полное подчинение, когда своих мыслей нет, для меня это...  
Ладонь накрыла ему вокалайзер, превращая слова в неясный шелест.  
\- Это шлаково круто, - сказал Оптимус.  
Старскрим не стал уточнять. В конце концов, Оптимус был не только десептиконом и Праймом, но ещё и умным меха. И то, что он четко отделял фантазии от реальности - это тоже Старскрим ощущал раз за разом. Он медленно убрал паховую пластину, и провел кончиками пальцев по ободку порта, расставив ноги шире. Молча, следя за реакцией Оптимуса - и видя его улыбку.  
\- Продолжай, - неожиданно проговорил Оптимус. - Ты выглядишь как шикарный интер. Я хочу, чтобы ты как следует завелся сам. Скрутку формировать не смей.  
Старскрим пригасил линзы, облизнул губы, нанося блестящую смазку и показывая острый кончик глоссы.  
\- А то что? - он зарылся пальцами в уже скручивающиеся провода, не давая им соединиться вокруг центрального стержня.  
\- Тебе не понравится, - голос Оптимуса был низким, глубоким, ласкающим слух. - Я умею наказывать за непослушание. Впрочем, если ты любишь связывание, порку и игрушки на полной мощности во всех портах, продолжай. Думаю, ты будешь шикарно смотреться, подтекая смазкой.  
\- Это звучит не как наказание, - Старскрим позволил скрутке наполовину свернуться.  
Резкий шлепок по лицу заставил дернуться, он едва не вышел в боевой мод, но Оптимус прижал его за горло и стиснул основание скрутки, прошивая частыми мощными разрядами, от которых в порту и джампере будто фаер подожгли. Корпус выламывало от напряжения, Старскрим мог только цепляться за его руку, метаться, отчаянно скуля до вылета в сумасшедший загруз.  
Рука отпустила джампер, но не горло.  
\- Я умею наказывать таких, как ты, - прошептал Оптимус.  
Скрим рухнул обратно, и почувствовал, как из порта течет.  
\- Хорошо, - прошептал он, уже не пытаясь освободиться из хватки Оптимуса. - Я буду послушным. Очень послушным...  
Конечно, можно было все прекратить, здесь и сейчас. Но эта игра была слишком притягательной, чтобы отказываться от нее, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что Старскрим был почти уверен в безопасности. Один раз Орион отпустил его - безо всяких гарантий возвращения. Это ведь значило, что сейчас тем более ничего не грозит... Верно? Именно эта тень сомнения добавляла особую пикантность такой прелюдии.  
\- Разумеется, будешь, - Оптимус неторопливо стер капли, облизнул с видом дегустатора. - Не увиливать. Ты принадлежишь мне. Произнеси это.  
Нет уж, Старскрим не хотел сдавать все позиции снова. Как только рука отпустила его вокалайзер, он хрипло хмыкнул.  
\- Ты шлаков извращенец, я не...  
Ещё один разряд, почти искра, щёлкнула по открытому кластеру сенсоров, заставляя ахнуть.  
\- Ты - да, - Орион даже не ухмылялся больше, смотрел словно в самую Искру. - Некуда больше бежать.  
Ещё один разряд, дразняще-недостаточный для перезагрузки, но сильный. Орион отлично знал, как нужно обходиться с корпусом Скрима, и использовал это знание для дрессировки. Старскрим про себя согласился - такой метод мог бы сработать даже в более суровых условиях.  
\- Повтори. Ты принадлежишь мне.  
\- Я не... ах!  
Шлепок обжег сенсоры крыла, Старскрим снова выгнулся.  
\- Повторяй. Иначе в этот цикл перезагрузки не будет.  
\- Я принадлежу тебе! - Слова тоже жгли, он едва мог их выговорить даже сейчас, зная, что это игра. Оптимус притянул его, держа за шею, и властно поцеловал, проникая глоссой в горловой порт.  
\- Запомни это, - хват пальцев по грани крыла был очень убедительным... И парадоксально сладко от него сбоила вентиляция. Глосса дразнила его, ласкала рецепторы, заставляла ослабить контроль диафрагмы. "Хороший бот. Теперь раскрывайся, как в прошлый раз... Мне нравится заливать тебя тяжелым топливом, ты сразу расслабляешься и пьянеешь. Делаешься таким согласным на все - просто красота!"  
\- Твое топливо слишком тяжелое, мне потом все фильтры менять! - Старскрим трепыхнулся, хотя смена фильтров особой проблемой не была.  
\- Тебя наказать? Задача усложняется, раз ты смеешь спорить, - Оптимус укусил его за губу. - Встань на колени, разведи их пошире, руки за шлемом. У тебя пять кликов. Пять. Четыре.  
Старскрим на клик промедлил, но все же успел выполнить приказ, почти нехотя. Не потому, что Оптимус - Прайм, внезапно понял он, ощущая движение за спиной. Не потому, что все же его продавили на покорность - он мог сопротивляться. Нет - он хотел этого сам, стоять на коленях под жадным взглядом, и знать, что Орион хочет интерфейса так же сильно, как и сам Скрим.  
\- Не смей сопротивляться мне, - прошептал Оптимус, обнимая его сзади. - Иначе мне придется тебя наказать.  
\- Ты, ш-лак, только угрозами и можешь...  
Оптимус надавил между крыльев, заставляя его опуститься вперед, но не лечь, а так и остаться в невозможно открытой позе, бампером кверху, с разведенными ногами. Крылья легли на платформу, но Оптимус давил еще несколько кликов, пока Старскрим буквально не вжался кокпитом.  
\- Ты слишком много болтаешь, - Оптимус провел по крыльям в подобии ласки перед тем, как отвести руку, а затем Старскрим ощутил щелчок и лёгкую вибрацию в районе резервного порта. - Мне больше нравится, когда ты всхлипываешь и скулишь моё имя. Начинай.  
Теперь он разместился сзади, и придерживал бедра Скрима обоими ладонями... А вибрация ощущалась все сильнее.  
\- Что это? - он попытался выгнуться, но рука мгновенно вжала фейсплейт в платформу.  
\- Я забью тебе каждый доступный порт и залью так, что изо рта полется, - мурлыкал Оптимус, пощелкивая разрядами основание джампера. От этого хотелось сложить скрутку, но Старскрим помнил про запрет, и усилием воли заставлял провода ослабевать.  
То ли из-за действий Оптимуса - он не причинял боли, ни единым движением - то ли от собственного надломленного войной сознания, но Старскрим и впрямь получал удовольствие от такой игры. От того, что должно было стать унижением... Но становилось горячим предвкушением кайфа. И Оптимус не заставил долго мучиться в неизвестности: он принялся подключаться по одному штекеру, соблюдая ритм и последовательность... Это сводило с ума, такое нарастающее напряжение и ожидание следующего клика - и следующей порции удовольствия.  
Вибрирующий оголовок постепенно вдавливался в резервный порт, а пальцы давили на мембрану заправочного порта в глубине основного, потихоньку его разжимая.  
\- Тебе невероятно идет такая поза. Ошейник пойдет еще больше.  
\- Орион!.. - прошептал Старскрим, царапая пальцами платформу. - Не...на...  
\- Сбивчивую чепуху и обрывки слов тоже можешь говорить, - вибрация заставляла дёргаться и задирать бампер, неприлично ерзая. Оптимус, впрочем, не давал почти никакой свободы движения, фиксировал бедра мощной хваткой. - Тебе пойдет это - ошейник, мокрые от смазки ноги... Дрожащие крылья. Ты мой!  
Он закончил подключаться, и резко, без предупреждения, погнал ток. Одновременно оголовок джампера состыковался с горловиной топливного бака, и Старскрим заорал, когда системы обожгло тяжелым, дурманящим топливом шаттла. Оптимус поднял его, прихватив под горло, выгнул в невозможную позу, заставляя ерзать, извиваться на мощном джампере, прошившем чуть не до топливного бака. Вторая ладонь легла под кокпит, начиная сливать разряды туда.  
\- Я вскрою тебя, - шептал Оптимус, - возьму всеми способами, которые знаю, и потом подчиню Искру.  
Это было так шлаковски похоже на фантазии! Старскрим дёргался, стараясь то ли сняться с пронзившего его коннектора, то ли наоборот, насадиться ещё глубже. Он то шептал "да, да, дадададада!", то просто орал, срывая вокалайзер, и беспомощно содрогался всем корпусом. Это было невероятно, и Скрим надеялся, что Оптимус - Орион! - тоже срывается от кайфа. И когда тот повернул ему шлем, чуть не сворачивая с креплений, впился в губы - то будто завершил соединение, Старскрима вышибло.  
И вернуло из-за грани, стонущего, дрожащего.  
\- Я не отпускал, - прошептал Оптимус. - Кончишь, когда я разрешу.  
Это сводило с ума. Старскрим словно горел, вся нейросеть вспыхивала и пульсировала, повинуясь импульсам от внешнего источника. Оптимус подсоединился напрямую и передавал глифы обладания, похоти и подчинения - от этого сознание мутилось ещё сильнее, чем от чужого топлива.  
Змеящиеся внешние кабели впивались один за одним в его раскрывшийся кокпит, и Старскрим не понимал, когда он раскрылся, когда в начинке оказались жадные пальцы, тянущие, трущие, сжимающие так, что у него снова взлетал вверх бампер.  
\- Ты такой красивый сейчас, - зашептал Оптимус, разряжаясь в его порт так, что там что-то перегревалось, и ловя откаты. - Я бы драл тебя в ванне хладагента, чтобы не спалить.  
Горячее, чем в Плавильнях, думал Старскрим обрывками связных мыслей. Горячее... Он сбросил целый пак с символами согласия и подтверждения, потому что сказать что-то внятно сейчас вряд ли был способен. Только вопли.  
\- Ты мой, - проникновенным шепотом к Искре.  
\- Ты мой! - хриплым торжествующим ревом.  
Старскрим срывался в перезагрузку и вылетал, недогруженный, снова насаживаясь на все штекеры, пронзающие порты снова и снова. Ладонь в его грудной броне подбиралась к камере Искры, безжалостно раздвигая системы.  
Страшно, постыдно, и невероятно хорошо - все разом. Прайм, проскочила в сознании одинокая мысль. Ему можно. Паника и наслаждение сливались в единый композитный сплав восторга, и Старскрим кричал, кричал, кричал, потеряв представление о происходящем вокруг. Накрытый мощным каскадом, он мог только делиться этим с партнёром, и полностью довериться ему.  
Он обнаружил вдруг ногу, отогнутую чуть не до шлема. Понял, что лежит на спине с раздвинутыми ногами, а джампер с хрустом проходит куда-то совсем глубоко, и от этого в животе вспыхивали искры кайфа.  
Что грудная броня открыта, он понял по сиянию.  
\- Не могу, - Оптимус царапал платформу, - н-не могу, шлак! Сейчас сольюсь!  
Старскрим вспыхнул оптикой, и притянул его к себе - и в тот момент это было кристальной ясности решением, как в тишине ока бури среди ревущего урагана ощущений и эмоций.  
\- Все правильно, - проскрежетал он. - Все как нужно.  
Мир вокруг вспыхнул, переставая иметь значение, а Орион стал единым с ним существом, в котором не было Ориона и не было Старскрима. Должно быть, гештальт ощущает себя так. Не было выше и ниже, не было подчинения и равенства - единство, от которого сносило проц, слишком долгое и глубокое.  
Старскрим выл на одной ноте, плавясь в самом глубоком оргазме, плавя им Оптимуса, и выпал в оффлайн прямо оттуда, не разъединившись.

***

На следующий день Оптимус пришел не один. Старскрим внутренне напрягся, когда увидел его спутников, и с удивлением обнаружил, что... ревнует? Да, к ревности это было ближе всего, особенно если вспомнить ремарки Прайма насчет выносливости и доступности Тандеркракера, и кое-какие данные разведки многоворновой давности. Сейчас оба сикера, и Тандеркракер, и Скайварп, красовались в блестящих ошейниках под цвет крыльев, и поводки от этих ошейников были зажаты в кулаке у Прайма. Все трое ухмылялись.  
Старскрим встал из-за стола и неуютно подергал крыльями. Помолчал, обозревая картинку.  
\- Подарок, - пояснил ситуацию Оптимус. - Тебе все равно нужны телохранители, пока меня рядом нет.  
\- Эй, к Скримеру? - опомнился Тандер. - В шлак! Отменяю!  
Он дернулся назад, Оптимус удержал, рыча, Варп тоже задергался, ругаясь.  
\- Отпусти их, - попросил Старскрим устало. - Мне не нравится эта игра и мне не нужны ни рабы, ни телохранители. Пусть летят. Мы решили давным-давно.  
\- Тебе нужны телохранители!  
Свободной рукой Оптимус ткнул в крыло, где как раз красовались свежезаполированные ссадины от недавнего демарша террорконов: те решили с чего-то, что надавить всем гештальтом на лидера противоположной фракции будет результативно. Впрочем, если они добивались легких повреждений и пары недель на разборе руин - то стратегия была вполне рабочей.  
\- Не эти, - покачал шлемом Старскрим. - Совершенно точно не они.  
\- Они знают тебя, и они будут вести себя прилично, - Оптимус рыкнул, натягивая поводки. - Скрим, пожалуйста! Стоять молча, оплавки!  
Все трое сикеров одним и тем же жестом сложили руки на груди - так, чтобы стволы смотрели в пол. Старскрим, осознав это сходство, выругался про себя, и опустил руки.  
\- Нет. Мое последнее слово, и дальше я на эту тему говорить не согласен.  
\- Я его сам пристрелю! - завопил Варп и получил удар в кокпит.  
\- Оптимус, хватит, - Старскрим перехватил его руку, загораживая Варпа крылом. - Мы расстались много сотен ворн назад, я не держу зла, но мы стреляли друг в друга. Это никак не починить, хватит. Я не буду против, если ты с ними тоже спишь, просто... Не надо.  
В какой-то момент казалось, что Оптимус не уступит, и конфликт пойдет по спирали, но Прайм зло хмыкнул и отступил, выпуская поводки из кулака.  
\- Разбирайтесь сами. Вы можете отрицать, но этим двум нужен ведущий, а тебе ведомые. И если вы вытащите шлемы из инжекторов, то поймете, что я прав. Принуждать не буду. Просто настоятельно советую хотя бы обдумать эту идею, - поводки втянулись в ошейники, и Тандер было поднял руку, чтобы сорвать это украшение, но потом остановился.  
\- Не здесь и не сейчас, - мрачно проворчал он. - Варп, полетели.  
Скайварп неожиданно стиснул крыло Скрима.  
\- Мы подумаем, - пообещал он, и провел пальцами по кромке. - Скример, я тебя ваще ненавижу, но ты реально крут.  
Старскрим устало опустился на платформу, не смотря на них. Тандеркракер яростно рычал на ходу, в каком выхлопе он видел такие шутки. Его слышно было еще десяток кликов после того, как дверь закрылась: в коридоре он заорал на полную.  
\- Это была плохая идея, - сказал Старскрим тихо. - Очень плохая.  
На него как будто свалился груз в сотню тысяч ворн.  
\- Посмотрим, - Оптимус сел рядом, и обнял его за плечи. - Я давно гоняю этих двух, и тебя знаю неплохо... но ладно. Что сделать, чтобы стало лучше?  
\- Спрашивать меня в следующий раз. Шлак, Оптимус, мне как будто крылья снова оборвали.  
Жуткое воспоминания времен первых ворн войны встало, как брийм назад. Ладонь Оптимуса на крыле слегка помогала - но только слегка. Все было в таком долгом замороженном упадке стабильности, взаимная ненависть, стрельба, а теперь...  
Его сгребли, и усадили себе на колени, окутав собственными полями. Ровными, спокойными...  
\- Ты летишь без дозаправки и отдыха уже вечность, а металл устает. Вентилируйся... и не думай ни о чем хотя бы сейчас. Все будет хорошо.  
Это не было сексуально, и эта ласка не звала к интерфейсу - скорее такого можно было бы ожидать в триаде. Но Ориону, тяжелому шаттлу, неоткуда было знать такие тонкости. Или было? Старскрим выдохнул, и позволил гладить себя по крыльям.  
\- Не будет. Но это я тоже переживу.  
В тяжелых, ровных полях можно было забыться на клик. В триаде и до разрыва было беспокойно. Быть может, если бы Старскрим ушел с ними...  
Тогда он долго сомневался, очень долго, чья позиция ближе, а потом Орион стал правой рукой Мегатрона и все посыпалось со скоростью света. Приходилось ловить то, что мог, и тут автоботы - не сенаторы и стража, не элитные войска, а обломки полиции, осколки институтов, медики, разведчики и прочие беженцы с остатками вооруженных сил - они начали копиться вокруг, и вскоре Старскрим понял, что он отвечает за всех этих меха, и что бежать некуда - но есть силы для того, чтобы защищать тех, кто не может защитить себя сам. Немного, по самому минимуму, но знания тактики и стратегии решали этот вопрос, и новые меха приходили с оружием, ресурсами, и самое главное - с надеждой. А потом оказалось, что он, Старскрим - не глава одного из островков сопротивления. Он лидер всего оставшегося сопротивления. Огромная тяжесть - дарить надежду тем, кого отправляешь на смерть, чтобы жили остальные.  
Старскрим не знал, как так вышло, что именно он принял на себя этот груз, и он в начале он часто спрашивал себя - стоило ли? Может быть, проще и уместнее сдаться, покупая жизнь своим бойцам?  
Время торговли стремительно иссякло, и осталась просто война, когда раз за разом приходилось вести в бой, планировать бой или пытаться накопить силы для следующего боя, а больше ни на что энергии уже не хватало.

Оптимус все гладил его, очень медленно и ровно.  
\- Знаешь, я мог быть на твоем месте, - сказал он тихо, - и я бы не удержал.  
Он притянул руку Старскрима, поцеловал пальцы.  
\- Может, оно и к лучшему было бы, - прошептал Скрим, сам не веря в свои слова. Не было бы лучше. Он считал эти вероятности, и шанс массовых казней, и прочие... подробности и потребности. Просто нужно было идти дальше, сражаться даже не за будущее - за своих меха... за еще один день без пламени Всеискры для всех.  
\- Ты все делал правильно, - ладонь задержалась на его шлеме. - Ты невероятно бесил этой шлаковой безупречностью - и меня, и Мегатрона, и Шоквейва - весь штаб. Казалось, убери тебя, и автоботы будут сломлены максимум через ворн. А потом я начал тебя уважать. Когда ты разделался сначала с Мегадесом, а потом вывернул мозги Блицвингу - я тогда понял, что ты достойный противник. Достойный меха.  
Короткий смешок прошел по спинальным штифтам, как щекотка.  
\- Это было тяжело, когда хочешь изнасиловать и сломать - но не можешь перестать уважать.  
\- Ты всё-таки сдержался.  
Оптимус пощекотал под крылом, обласкал поверхность, скользнул ниже.  
\- Я не сдержался, я влюбился по антенны, как спарклинг, - признал он глухо. - Представлял, как ты очнешься, и как все развалится.  
Скрим молча обнял его за шею, и пригасил оптику.  
\- Я все строил и строил планы, - продолжал Оптимус, - и они все неизменно приводили к одному и тому же итогу, который меня не устраивал. Никак. Анализ показывал, что в военных условиях мне тебя не получить, а если получу, то не удержать. Пришлось рассматривать варианты с окончанием войны. Поначалу даже смешно было - как будто пришествие Праймаса планируешь, чистая абстракция. Я даже не знал, что Матрица сохранилась, думал, ее раздолбали вместе с Айконом в осколки.  
\- Я думал, что ты сошел с ума, когда согласился на мое предложение. Благородное безумие Праймов, оно же вдохновение, оно же Праймасова благодать, ну ты знаешь. Но меня тогда это устраивало... а потом было уже не до выяснения, насколько ты вменяем.  
Его губ коснулись поцелуем, изумительно нежным.  
\- Раньше я бы сказал, что ты мой приз. Теперь - что призом стала возможность быть рядом. Можно тебя захапать, сконнектить и залить по антенны, или ты сегодня не в настроении?  
Старскрим отметил это "сегодня". И ответил по связи, целуя.  
"Захапать, зафиксировать, и сконнектить с особенным цинизмом, не жалея портов. Мне нравится, когда ты такой... по-десептиконски хищный агрессор".  
Он не дописал "на платформе", но знал, что это предполагалось само собой, и оба с этим соглашались.  
"Будешь послушным лидером автоботов?"  
"Разумеется, нет. Буду отбиваться", - Старскрим в голос выдохнул от хватки за крыло, - "покоришь меня?"  
"Непременно и обязательно".  
Драку всерьез на такой близкой дистанции джет шаттлу проиграл бы с большими потерями. Но это было игрой, разогревающей перед более интимным взаимодействием - и возня на платформе всегда заканчивалась одним и тем же. Оптимус довольно быстро брал в захват отбивающегося сикера, и принимался его лапать, откровенно и непристойно. Старскрим старательно отталкивал его открытыми ладонями, не используя ни пушки, ни бластеры. Десяток кликов - и рука жестко прижала нейроствол под шлемом, продавив защиту. Старскрим замер, тяжело вентилируясь, и только схватился за вторую руку, скользящую по брюшной броне в пах.  
\- Попался, - мурлыкнул Оптимус. - Так я тебя еще не коннектил. Пробовал передачу вибрации напрямую в нейроствол?  
Старскрим дернулся всем корпусом, перевернулся и оказался на платформе с раздвинутыми ногами, кокпитом вниз.  
\- Не смей! - голос хрипел от ненастоящего страха.  
\- Я ведь немного медик, - Оптимус нажал на нейроствол, и контроль над корпусом ослаб. - Я могу сделать с тобой очень много...  
\- Ты не медик!.. Шлак!  
Память послушно подкинула файл из досье Ориона: обладает всеми навыками офицера полиции, включая... две первых ступени медицинского образования. Старскрим прикусил дентапластом губу, и уперся коленом в платформу, пытаясь сменить позу: естественно, не получилось. Зато Оптимус теперь мог совсем без помех оглаживать джета между ног.  
\- Расклинить тебя так, и насовать низкочастотных генераторов.  
Старскрим почти смог вывернуться - но снова повис в хватке. Оптимус был больше и мощнее, и просто понес его, удерживая за шею и между ног, куда захотел. Соседняя платформа была, оказывается, ремонтной, и после короткой возни Оптимус примагнитил его, убрал часть поддержки и поставил, как в раме, открытого с двух сторон.  
\- Я не буду тебя затыкать, - он легонько приласкал Старскриму фейсплейт. - Но могу наказать, если будешь проявлять недостаточный энтузиазм.  
\- Что-то я уже начал сомневаться, - пробормотал Скрим, но его приласкали под крыльями, заставляя вытянуться в струнку.  
\- Прекрасен. Строптивый, но это ненадолго, - Прайм извлек из сабспейса небольшой жезл, и провел им по фейсплейту Скрима.  
\- Ты специально для плена готовился?  
\- Конечно, - Оптимус погладил его кокпит, и разрядом взломал замок. Старскрим дернулся. Приемные системы наполнялись маслом от одного вида этого торжествующего, довольного шлакова Ориона. Неторопливого... Он сдвигал броню, раскрывая внутренние системы, легонько пощелкивал тут и там.  
\- Ты будешь умолять, - прошептал он, заходя со спины, - скулить и умолять, чтобы я наконец-то тебя перезагрузил. Может быть, я сначала пущу тебя по кругу... Как думаешь, сладкий джет? Во что твои порты превратяться после десятка джамперов?  
Старскрим замер на пару кликов, потом расслабился, вспоминая, что это всего лишь игра. Не угроза, только часть фантазии, безопасной и щекочущей Искру.  
\- Ты ведь потом побрезгуешь, Орион, - проговорил он, уже чувствуя, как подтекает масло из форсунок. - Или хочешь сказать, что после десятка джамперов ты все еще будешь хотеть залитого чужим топливом интербота? - он чуть повел бедром, насколько позволял блокиратор. - А может, тебя это и заводит?  
\- Видеть мою гаечку растянутой? О да. Видеть, как могучий лидер сотрясается в загрузах и вопит, когда ему загоняют в раздолбанный задний порт? Конечно. Мой сладкий интер, ты ведь течешь от мысли о множестве джамперов, тебе мало одного. Ты уже смел мне изменять? Соединялся с кем-нибудь?  
Старскрим сладко вздрогнул, ощущая, как между пластин брони входит длинный узкий щуп разрядника. Еще два под крылья, на шею. Один медленно втолкнулся под шлем, укладываясь вдоль оплетки нейроствола, и утыкаясь прямо в мозговой модуль.  
\- Этот будет для наказания, - прошептал Оптимус. - Когда я захочу превратить тебя в шлакова голодного интера.  
Скрим вздрогнул всем корпусом, и понял, что кажется, эта фантазия его тоже заводит до стона.  
\- Я постараюсь быть послушным, - прошептал он. - Очень послушным.  
\- Так что насчет измен? - Оптимус щелкнул по паховой броне джета разрядом, взламывая крепления. - Кому еще ты позволял себя трахать?  
\- Н-никому! - высокие нотки восторга довольно удачно маскировались под панику. - Кто посмел бы бросить тебе вызов? Лорд Орион, пожалуйста, я не стал бы делать таких глупостей!  
\- Не смей мне лгать.  
Пальцы потянули пластинки в разные стороны, и Старскрим решился, скидывая дополнение: "вот именно это - неправда".  
\- Я н-не знаю, кто это был! Меня подсняли в баре, я... Ох, использовал горловой и резервный порты, меня перегрузили дважды, и я не знаю, сколько их было!  
\- Маленький интер, - Оптимус активировал разрядники, и низкочастотный ток заставлял дыбиться пластины. - Тебе понравилось?  
\- Нннгх!.. - внутренние сенсоры воспринимали все очень остро, и какое-то время говорить не получалось. - Дааа! Мой лорд, прости меня, прости, прости, я виноват... Я виноват!  
В основной порт вкрутилось что-то очень твердое и длинное. Старскрим застонал, пытаясь увернуться, и Оптимус всадил до основания, шлепнув по порту снаружи. Оголовок ушел куда-то в брюшную зону, за пределы приемной системы.  
\- Ты будешь наказан, - Оптимус пощекотал разрядом его задний порт. - Любишь большие джамперы и плавящие разряды, оплавок? Так будут тебе разряды.  
\- Не надо, мой лорд, пожалуйста, умоляю! - Скрим уже поджимал броню, и внутри постоянно подтекала смазка - а ничего еще толком не началось. - Это всего лишь одна маленькая ошибка! Я не хотел, я не знал, пожалуйста, сжальтесь!..  
Вот так, дрожа в блокираторах и не зная, где в очередной раз вспыхнет разряд, молить о пощаде было просто и почему-то очень правильно. Прощение за то, чего не делал - и за что наказывают тем, чего тебе так хочется... Восхитительно.  
Старскрим сам удивился, как разогрели его сенсоры эти прикосновения - раньше он не считал крылья настолько чувствительными зонами. Впрочем, с интерфейсом была та же история - воспоминания о нем не шли ни в какое сравнение с той феерией, что устраивал ему Оптимус. Орион. Немного боли не шло в сравнение с военными ранами.  
\- Мой лорд, - проскулил он. - Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сжалься, я просто не мог без тебя!  
Оптимус обошел его, погладил фейсплейт, коснулся губами в шлаково нежном поцелуе.  
\- Поэтому ты должен оставаться со мной, а не сбегать. Ты мой.  
\- Я твой, Орион...  
\- И тебе придется запомнить это, ты мой. А вот тебе стимул для закрепления урока, - контраст нежности в голосе и огненной разливающейся пульсации от генераторов заставили Скрима просто выть от кайфа.  
Разрядник, упиравшийся в мозговой модуль, тоже ожил, и Старскрим едва не сорвался с креплений в судорожных загрузах каскадом, мгновенных и жарких. Почти десять кликов он пытался адаптироваться, хотя вздернуло неслабо, но стоило отрегулировать немного системы, как по крыльям ударило огненным жгучим кайфом.  
В его активе было похожее острейшее чувство - тогда по крылу прошлась кислотная плеть одного из десептиконов... но тогда это была боль, чистая и беспримесная. Сейчас боль перекрывалась кайфом. Можно было только орать в закоротке, и сбрасываться, и ощущать текущую по ногам смесь из любриканта, охладителя и совсем немного - топлива. Даже коннектор не собирался, провода двигались хаотично, не складываясь в джампер.  
\- Раз, - Оптимус погладил его щеку. - Ты такой красивый, когда сбрасываешься вхолостую. Я смонтирую ролик с тобой в главной роли.  
Новый удар пресек ответ, лег накрест, и Старскрим почти перезагрузился, отчаянно скуля.  
Он серьезно опасался, что третий удар спалит ему мозговой модуль - каскад все продолжался, то ослабевая, то снова нарастая, поддерживаясь вибропульсацией во всем корпусе; но горящая нейросеть даже не требовала - просто не допускала мысли об остановке.  
\- После третьего раза я тебя сконнекчу, - Оптимус опять его поцеловал, так же нежно, как раньше, и от этого просто застрясло, - в резервный порт. Ты ведь этого хочешь, Ста-арскрим?  
"Согласие, полученное в таких обстоятельствах", подумал Скрим про себя, "не имеет юридической силы". Но полностью отражает желание жертвы быть отодранной. Вслух он смог только утвердительно завопить, хватая ртом воздух: системы перегревались.  
\- Еще один удар, - предупредил Оптимус, - подготовься. Это последний.  
Шлаковы предупреждения, от них Старскрим разогревался только больше, и сорвался на визг: пересекло по спине и кончик захлестнул порты, на миг будто приварившись к металлу. Чуть-чуть на грани "слишком", он чуть с ума не сошел, извиваясь в распорке.  
\- Так ты кончал, да? - шептал Оптимус, прижимаясь сзади и тиская крылья, облапывая, словно запоминая пальцами каждую впадинку и выступ. - Так ты орал под ними всеми? Так?..  
Его руки казались то ледяными, то горячее плазмы, и творили что-то невообразимое с коннектором. Скрутка сложилась, и на этот раз Оптимус ничего не запрещал, только тискал, оттягивал кабели, сжимал оголовок.  
\- Да... да! - Старскрим откинулся на него, и снова вскрикнул, когда магнитные замки разжались. Оптимус поймал его в охапку, под крылья и ноги, с легкостью удерживая вес.  
Знакомая платформа под крыльями приятно остудила разогретые пластины, и то, как Оптимус соединил их циркуляцию хладагента в один контур - тоже было очень интимно.  
\- Как же ты прекрасен, - проговорил он, медленно подключаясь. - Как же ты невероятно красив, звезда моя.  
Приемная система принимала джампер Оптимуса привычно, без малейшего сопротивления. Наверное, Старскрим выглядел совсем затраханным, потому что каждое движение Оптимуса было невероятно нежным. Непривычно даже нежным. После жестких ударов у него Искра тряслась от этих невесомых касаний, вспыхивая так, что Старскрим едва не улетал.  
Медленно, плавно, бережно... И просьба открыть Искру прозвучала у обоих синхронно, и смутились оба тоже - как отражения. Скрим притянул Оптимуса к себе, уже почти не соображая от этой нежности ничего, и чуть не дроновским кодом передал: "ты-нужен-мне".  
Перегретые Искры слились до вспышки, выбившей оптику, и Старскрим мог только щупать, гладить, прижимать судорожно почти-свой корпус, соединенный, проникающий, переплетенный с ним, до судорог нужный. Любимый.

На этот раз перезагрузка была скорее медленным, взаимопроникающим плавлением металла, а не кипящим мгновением. Искры словно бы переплетались протуберанцами, обменивались энергией, напитываясь друг от друга и сонастраиваясь, а сами меха... их словно бы и не было здесь, в этом пространстве безмысленного, абсолютного принятия. Мир тоже был - вокруг, но не означал ничего важного. Второй, ставший частью себя, оттягивал все внимание, и кайф от соединения был просто фоном, дурманящим, но не мешающим. Даже обвала в офф не было - один бесконечный теплый и сладкий поцелуй, только не губами, а всем корпусом.  
Старскрим выплыл в перегретом, все еще дымящемся немного корпусе, и судорожно продул системы. Оптимус все еще сонно мерцал линзами, явно не собираясь уплывать в оффлайн, и держал его обеими руками, ногами и еще джамперным подключением. Крылья начинали слегка ныть, но очень слегка.  
Скорее от напряжения даже, чем от ударов. Куда больше ныли детали, раздвинутые отключившимися генераторами. Старскрим положил шлем на подголовный валик, и вздохнул довольно: интерфейс такого рода был непривычным, непонятным... но все равно потрясающим.  
\- Если бы ты не был Праймом, - протянул он задумчиво, - я бы убедил тебя заняться интерфейс-практикой, и выкупал бы все твое время до клика для себя.  
\- То есть интербот-ведущий, - Оптимус хмыкнул, вытягиваясь рядом, только что не наваливаясь на крыло.  
\- Именно, - Старскрим лениво его погладил. - Ты шлаково хорош. И нет, я никогда никого не снимал в баре.  
\- Я знаю, - фыркнул Оптимус. - Я бы шлемы поотстреливал.  
Старскрим усмехнулся, ласкающим движением поглаживая антенну Прайма, потом оставил ладонь у него на брюшных пластинах.  
\- Я не знаю, почему мне так нравится. Но… Оптимус, я скажу, если мне не понравится, но пока что все отлично.  
\- Я уже сказал, ори боевой клич автоботов. Это меня точно заставит подпрыгнуть до потолка, - Оптимус фыркнул. - Я боялся, что ударю слишком сильно.  
\- Ты умеешь бояться, - пробормотал Старскрим. - Забавно.  
Оптимус погасил оптику, и нащупал ладонью пальцы Скрима.  
\- Не смейся. Я такой же кон, как и все, не бессмертный, и мозговой модуль мне не правили. Мне пришлось долго доказывать, что я не трус... и себе я этого не доказал до сих пор.  
Про себя Старскрим подумал, что возможно, это и стало одной из причин выбора Матрицы. Впрочем, кто знает мотивы древнего непостижимого артефакта? Уж точно не он, случайно вставший во главе автоботов. Вместо этого он сменил тему:  
\- Ты притащил этих двоих в ошейниках. Ты же не хотел заставить их участвовать в эээ... вот таких играх? Или я слишком плохо о тебе думаю?  
\- Я хотел вернуть их тебе. Достали ныть, что без триады им летается плохо, перезаряжается жалко, все им не так, - фыркнул Оптимус. - Как скулить, так они первые. Я не собираюсь с ними ведущим летать, я одиночка, меня бесит шустрая легкотня на крыльях, если это не бой. Ну с тобой, может быть, полетаю. Шлак, я правда хочу, чтобы тебе спину прикрывали не только твои грязехлебы.  
Старскрим выдохнул, и сам сжал ладонь Оптимуса.  
\- Мои шлакоеды прикрывали меня всю войну... но я понимаю, о чем ты. - Он помолчал, вспоминая то столкновение с террорконами, потом кивнул. - Я поговорю с Тандеркракером в более спокойной обстановке. Триада или нет, но они вменяемы, хороши в воздухе... И десептиконы. Это может быть политически выгодно.  
И это однозначно будет неприятно и тяжело для него самого. Но как раз это - не самый значимый фактор.  
\- Может быть, попробую подобрать им ведущего, который сможет... - Старскрим остановился. Если эти двое не нашли себе лидера за все эти тысячи ворн, при том, что вокруг них толкалось потрясающее количество летунов - значит, дело не в летном мастерстве. - Им нужен кто-то, кто сможет принимать решения. Скорее всего, именно поэтому они и пошли за Мегатроном.  
\- Я из них выбью дурь.  
\- Я запрещаю, - Старскрим поднялся и забрался на него с ногами, прямо на брюшную броню, устроив колени под самой кромкой крыльев. - Не смей их бить. Надеюсь, ты их не силой загнал в эти ошейники?  
\- Ведущий, - фыркнул Оптимус. - Все тот же.  
Он перехватил Старскрима за ноги, поглаживая шарнирные суставы.  
\- Я держал твоих летунов при себе, и зачастую пользовался ими как адъютантами... Они подчиняются мне не только на платформе. Но твой отблеск на них виден даже очень тупым конам, и это бесит неимоверно, надо сказать. Они тоже не глупые, и понимали, что сами по себе меня мало интересуют. Не ревнуешь?  
Старскрим взглянул ему в оптику.  
\- Не так, как ты думаешь. Я не желаю им зла, и рад, что кто-то присматривал за ними. Просто я надеялся, что кого-то они себе найдут, и... В общем, вы смотрелись хорошо. В небе, - и на платформе тоже, вероятно.  
Он хмыкнул, представляя себе эту картинку.  
\- А я завидовал.  
\- Хочешь попробовать?  
\- Они меня ненавидят.  
\- Это ненадолго.  
Оптимус умел сладко гипнотизировать своим тяжелым уверенным тембром.  
Старскрим подумал, что вот это - искушение куда большее, чем любые эротические практики. Потом припомнил и выстрелы, и злые, несправедливые слова, летевшие с обеих сторон... Все это было. Все это ранило до сих пор... как и пустота за крыльями. Сам он тоже пытался, конечно, заменить ведомых. Оберегал аэроботов, приблизил к себе всех, кто хоть как-то разбирался в полетах. И все это было, разумеется, не то. Верно говорится, что триадность - это как партнерство, только в два раза сильнее.  
\- Посмотрим. Сейчас ничего не обещаю, - наконец пробормотал он. - Между прочим, ты знаешь, что триада без интерфейса бывает крайне редко, и если мы снова сойдемся, эти оплавки будут лезть ко мне на платформу?  
\- Я оторву им крылья, если они тебя обидя... шлак. Ну что ты корчишься сразу, - Оптимус подхватил его под шлем. - Просто наору, хорошо? Если не понравится. Если понравится, то я хочу влезть к вам.  
Старскрим коснулся обводами шлема фейсплейта Оптимуса.  
\- Хорошо. Просто имей ввиду, что триада для меня до сих пор вопрос ржавый. Странно, кстати, что Мегатрон не пытался давить на меня угрозой их казни. Подозреваю, что благодарить за это надо тебя.  
\- Саундвейв сказал, что это тебя освободит и добавит ярости. А так нам всегда было кем тебя связывать в бою, когда Мегатрон дрался где-то еще.  
Старскрим рассмеялся, ткнувшись ему в плечо, поерзал, пристроился удобнее.  
\- Вытащи шлаков разрядник у меня из-под шлема, - потребовал он не очень уверенно.  
Конечно, ладонь, скользнувшая по спине, задела его основание, сорвалось несколько искр. Остальные разрядники Оптимус вытащил уже без напоминания, хотя не отказал себе в удовольствии покачать, загоняя чуть глубже.  
\- Когда ты грузился на раме, это было шикарно, - сообщил он. - Как мечта, только на самом деле.  
\- Меня перекрыло, - Старскрим хмыкнул. - Думал, спалишь меня наболт.  
\- О нет. Я слишком ценю возможность коннектить тебя снова и снова.  
Пальцы прошлись по брюшной броне и ниже. В основном порту все еще оставалась та шлакова штука, которую Старскрим так и не опознал: то ли фальшджампер, то ли просто разрядник.  
Оптимус поглаживал, дразня, постепенно выводя на второй раз.  
\- У тебя потрясающее выражение "я в загрузе", ни одно холо постановочное рядом не стояло. Сразу хочется заснять, выложить в сеть, и чтобы тысячи меха грузились с видом на твой порт и твой рот. Впрочем, я уверен, кое-кто и так это делает... как я, например. Хочу, чтобы ты мне когда-нибудь станцевал очень приватный танец. Знаешь, из тех, что заканчиваются на столе с задранными ногами.  
Старскрим лукаво ухмыльнулся.  
\- Варп не проболтался, что ли?.. Про "Золотое крыло"? У меня была тройная победа в ряд.  
Оптимус открыл рот, закрыл. Снова открыл и восхищенно выругался.  
\- Ты скрывал!  
\- Я не афишировал, - поправил его Старскрим, ухмыляясь. - Опять же, это достаточно легкомысленное достижение для главы автоботов, согласись.  
\- Меня устраивает, - Оптимус провел глоссой по губам. - Шлак, я твое досье могу с любого места цитировать, но этого там не было. Ты... коварный шлаков автобот, умеешь делать сюрпризы!  
Старскрим рассмеялся. Странно, что триада не созналась. Хотели, видно, оставить что-то свое. Или просто забыли.  
Оптимус провел ладонями по его ногам. Огладил каблуки, покачал их части.  
\- Всякий раз попадаюсь на эту твою уловку - что ты бедный, простой, припертый к стенке автобот, без фокусов в сабспейсе. Как тебе это удается, а?  
\- И не бедный, и не простой, и к стенке припереть летучего меха не так просто, - Старскрим пожал плечами. - Сам-то тоже не в кирпич трансформируешься небось.  
Он пригасил оптику, и чуть стиснул кольцами порта неактивную игрушку. - Слушай, ты на меня плохо влияешь. Можно тебя попросить о еще одном раунде?  
\- О, ты уже готов, - Оптимус облизнулся. - Что-то особенное? Хочешь, я воплощу твои самые темные фантазии, мой прекрасный автобот?  
Скрим провел кончиками пальцев по нагрудным стеклам, тщательно избегая взгляда в оптику.  
\- Твои фантазии интереснее.  
Все еще неловко было признаться, что в коротких сонных модуляциях он воображал насильственный коннект в плену - до такого ни разу не доходило, конечно, но вот этот нелепый сюжет из порнохоло почему-то казался очень притягательным. Если бы Орион тогда сделал еще шаг...  
\- Я хочу знать, - Оптимус погладил его бедро. - Давай, расскажи. Или покажи. Я хочу заставить тебя кричать даже громче, чем в последний раз.  
\- Эй, мне этим вокалайзером еще в совете орать… Ладно, расскажу. Подробно я себе это не расписывал, и правдоподобностью не заморачивался. Просто мотивация, чтобы быстрее сбросить битые файлы и рухнуть в перезарядку. Просто кон без лица, который заставляет меня за куб энергона сперва отсосать ему, затем извращенно коннектит, пока я в блокираторах и не могу сопротивляться. Ну, там были иногда всякие детали типа экзотических фиксаций - руки к ногам, странные позы, все такое. Иногда фетиши всякие - типа того, что я осужден, и последнее желание - это интерфейс в ночь перед казнью. Или что я отрабатываю сохраненные крылья портами. Ну, в основном то, на что ты меня и поймал так влет, понимаешь, да?  
Скрим вспомнил ошейники на ведомых, и подумал, что такую реальность он бы не оценил. Прелесть фантазий в кратковременности и безопасности.  
\- Но по барам ты, значит, не ходил, - Оптимус хищно улыбнулся.  
\- Будто у меня время было, - буркнул Старскрим смущенно. - Я тебя бил с Мегатроном, я был очень занят.  
\- А хотел? - Прайм сейчас выглядел просто образцовым десептиконом - мрачная оптика, видные в ухмылке клыки, тяжелые когтистые пальцы выстукивают какой-то рваный ритм. И выражение фейсплейта нехорошо-предвкушающее.  
\- Давай, признавайся - хотел ведь танцевать, пока на тебя дрочат всякие оплавки и окалина плавилен?  
\- Я даже танцевал... правда, не перед десептиконами.  
Старскрим представил, как бы это было, и задохнулся. Быть может... Под присмотром Оптимуса... Сменив краску, метку, мод и заодно Искру... Нет, не настолько он хотел приключений. Оптимус запустил ему пальцы под броню, поглаживая чувствительные кабели.  
\- В Каоне есть очень глубокие катакомбы. Такие, в которых заключенных можно обрабатывать в камерах очень долго, и очень шумно... никто не услышит. Я возьму тебя туда, и там мы посмотрим, насколько громко ты можешь кричать, пока я коннекчу тебя.  
\- Ты переоцениваешь мои способности, - прошептал Старскрим. - Я не докричусь тут даже до соседней кварты.  
\- О. Я не переоцениваю свои способности, - Оптимус хищно оскалился. - Когда ты будешь биться в загрузе второй джоор, когда я использую псевдобелковые структуры... о, ты не представляешь, как восхитительно грязно они ползают под броней.  
Старскрим тяжело сглотнул.  
\- Ты шутишь. Еще скажи, что у вас принято использовать тентакли с пластиковым напылением.  
Оптимус нехорошо улыбнулся, и приподнял надбровные пластины.  
\- Не самый распространенный апгрейд, и не самый полезный, если не занимаешься точной настройкой машинерии. Но лично мне было интересно, и я такими умею манипулировать.  
\- Только попробуй посадить в меня что-то белковое!  
\- Знаешь, у тебя не будет шанса возразить. Мы можем начать с урока послушания. Ты же течешь, когда тебя ставят на место, не правда ли, Ста-арскрим?  
\- Скорее когда... - Скрим задумался. - Скорее когда я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы остановить тебя. И когда я не могу выбирать. Странно, да? Я всегда боролся за наличие этого самого выбора для всех... а сам теку, когда у меня его нет. Нелогично. - он чуть нервно усмехнулся, и обнял Оптимуса за шею. - Ну и сильный, тяжелый партнер меня заводит.  
\- Ты устал так, что скоро в ржавчину ссыплешься, - шепнул Оптимус совсем другим тоном. - Расслабься. Я не сделаю тебе плохо, будешь ловить кайф и ни о чем не думать. В крайнем случае стреляй в ноги.  
\- Я тебе доверяю, как ни смешно это звучит, - Старскрим расслабился, и чуть не плавился от этих прикосновений и шепота. - И да, невозможность думать о чем-то, кроме тебя - это очень заводит.  
\- Я могу устроить тебе групповой заезд, если хочешь. Никто не узнает, никаких травм, - Оптимус мягко гладил его, заставляя раскидываться, слабеть. - Я слышу, как ты этого хочешь.  
\- Фантазия, - дернулся Скрим, но его тут же уложили обратно, и сервоприводы просто отказывались работать, когда так хорошо всему остальному. - Это только фантазия, я не хочу ее воплощать!..  
Поцелуй, которым его заткнули, был очень эффективным кляпом.  
\- Если ты мне доверяешь - просто позволь мне действовать моими методами. Никакого вреда, только удовольствие.  
Старскрим сладко вздрогнул, позволяя себя лапать. Он уже не был так уверен. Оптимус определенно знал его корпус до последней детали, умел делать до мучения хорошо, и сейчас...  
\- Никто не должен узнать, - шепнул Старскрим, - иначе я тут устрою энергоновые репрессии.  
Оптимус коснулся губами у линзы.  
\- Думаю, ты будешь лить совсем другие жидкости, - хмыкнул он игриво. - А вот залить тебя энергоном - это будет хорошая идея. И лишить возможности видеть тех, кто раздалбывает твои аккуратные порты своими коннекторами. Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я представлял тебя под каким-нибудь оплавком!  
\- Ты шлак, - Старскрим изогнулся, потерся о подставленное колено, проталкивая жесткий прут глубже. - Хочешь смотреть, как у меня мембраны сходиться перестанут?  
Он постепенно проваливался в эту давнюю запретную фантазию, дрожа от нарастающего возбуждения.  
\- Смотреть, и слышать твои стоны, и видеть, как ты истекаешь чужим топливом, - Оптимус нашептывал ему это, продолжая ласкать. - Крылатый интер, ты ведь давно мечтаешь, чтобы тебя как следует отодрали. Чтобы текло изо рта, и по броне, и ты бы даже не знал, кто тебя дерет!  
В одиночку даже Оптимус не мог бы его так укатать, подумал Старскрим, вздрагивая и постанывая.  
\- Ты готов делиться моим корпусом, или Искрой тоже поделишься, оплавок ржавый?  
\- Слишком. Много. Вопросов. - Когтистые пальцы ерошили ему провода, то подергивая, то сжимая. - Уж поверь, такая красота, как твоя, соберет много желающих... приобщиться!  
Скрим ощутил во рту вкус собственной смазки, когда его заставили облизать пальцы. Корпус после недавнего жесткого интерфейса еще тянуло остаточными возбуждениями, и Старскрим будто плавился.  
\- Уроки послушания, - прошептал Оптимус вкрадчиво. - Ты хочешь ошейник, как у ведомых?  
\- Если ты наденешь его сам, - Скрим стиснул его колено своими. - Шлак, Орион, я не готов носить его вот прямо так, как они носят! Но... это горячо, когда приходится идти за тобой даже против желания.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты зовешь меня Орионом, - шепот стал таким хищным, что Старскрим выгнулся под лаской. - Конечно, ты примешь ошейник из моих рук. Мне так нравится видеть тебя в моей власти, текущим и счастливым.  
\- Да ты мастер укрощения джетов, - выдохнул Скрим, растирая смазку ладонью. - Орион... трахни меня!  
На клик он представил мощную скрутку, таранящую его и без того расконнекченный резервный порт, и задохнулся. Да, ему снова хотелось ощутить, как крупный тяжелый шаттл насаживает его, как минибота. В отличие от основного, достаточно обширного, резервный всегда был и теснее, и со специфическими настройками, как вспомогательный.  
\- Я бы посмотрел, как ты ползешь ко мне, оттраханный так, что шарниры не держат, - Оптимус пошевелил игрушку в основном порту, - залитый дикой смесью топлива, с разбитыми портами. И вместо пощады получаешь наказание за свой восхитительный разврат.  
\- Сожжешь, - выдохнул Скрим сладко, вспоминая те три удара. - Тебе ведь тоже нравится смотреть, как я кайфую под другими мехами. Коны, боты, нейтралы - все равно, хоть инсекты с их кислотой. Чтобы они драли меня без передышки, а ты наслаждался видом, как в меня пихают джампер все подряд, как с дешевым интерботом на оргии!  
\- Это такое особое наслаждение - видеть тебя кончающим, - Оптимус не давал им соскользнуть в фантазию, напоминал, где они, и Старскрим был за это шлаково благодарен.  
Мысли плавали в горячем сладком тумане. Наверное, он еще не догрузился - мысли лезли все грязнее и мокрее, заставляя Старскрима сладко ерзать и насаживаться на неактивную игрушку.  
\- Я могу подсмотреть твои фантазии? - Оптимус коснулся его виска. - Пусти меня. Дай увидеть.  
Опасно... плевать, решил Скрим, и дал ему инфодоступ. В конце концов, это его Прайм.  
Длинный острый штекер ввернулся в разъем, и Старскрим в голос застонал. Когда-то он выставил границы: не пускать Оптимуса к Искре и к мыслям. Надо было дать "не влюбляться в Оптимуса до штопора". Или "не заниматься с Оптимусом интерфейсом ни в каком виде". Уже неважно. Старскрим вернулся к своим фантазиям - там, где его с рычанием драли джеты темной окраски. В этой модуляции Старскрим вопил, когда они вдвоем коннектили его в оба порта. Мощные джамперы прошли так глубоко, что оголовки сталкивались под брюшной броней. Тот, который драл его спереди, резко вышел, и продемонстрировал дрожащему Старскриму шлаково разбитый порт в зеркале, текущий, даже какой-то слегка вывернутый.  
Второй джет, что сзади, засаживал разряды мощно и размеренно. Орион, оказавшийся рядом, просто обвел когтем ободок порта, чуть пощелкивая разрядом.  
\- Вот как ты любишь, - прошептал он сладко, - маленький развратный интер. Ого!  
Первый начал загонять джампер в резервный порт, не дожидаясь, пока второй вынет. Старскрим повизгивал, его будто пытался трахать озверевший монстрокон, но это был такой мучительный, развратный кайф. Боль мешалась с удовольствием, а унижение - с желанием. Так... правильно! Скрим выл, когда его сотрясал очередной загруз, и щедро делился им с партнерами.  
\- Очень виноватый лидер. Должен быть наказан, - Оптимус начал поглаживать порты пальцами, изучая фантазию. - Хорошенько, жестоко наказан. Ммм...  
Старскрим не хотел останавливать поток мыслеобразов, раз уж пошло. Там его заискряли по-старокибертронски, насильно раскрыв Искру и засаживая своими, экранированными. Хорошо разогнанная Искра могла вытянуть вторую из плана, или хотя бы превратить носителя в комок искрящегося оргазма.  
Порка. Фиксация конечностей. Публичное использование всеми желающими. Заливание топливом самых разных видов, а затем взбивка прямо в корпусе - кто угодно мог поцеловать, отпивая прямо из горлового порта. И постоянно, рефреном - слова "мы тебя прощаем" и "еще немного потерпи, красавчик".  
Насаживание на всевозможные игрушки. Коннект под шлем - редкое, странное извращение. Снова порка по крыльям. Оптимус разорвал инфоконнект, оставляя Старскрима задыхающимся, не кончившим.  
\- Я смогу обеспечить тебе прощение, - прошептал он горячо. - Хоть через порты, хоть иначе.  
Старскрим задыхался от перегрева. Все эти грязные, мерзкие штуки - разделенные с кем-то, они уже не были такими постыдными. Как будто это было разрешение не быть идеалом и образцом хотя бы сейчас.  
\- Но не все одновременно. Начнем с групповухи, - Оптимус прижал его за фейсплейт. - Тебе нужно много джамперов, шлаков ты интер.  
Он поднялся, и Старскрим тоже встал, понимая, что дрожит и протек уже до самых колен. Ошейник появился перед ним, сверкающий, мощный. Прямо как у Тандера и Варпа.  
\- Собери трех сикеров, - прошептал он, опуская шлем, - давай. Я твой. Делай со мной, что хочешь.  
Его погладили по задней части шлема - там, где ближе всего был мозговой модуль. Там, где обычно наносился удар, если хотелось вывести меха из строя, не убив.  
\- Вот это приятно слышать, - проговорил Оптимус с улыбкой. - Ты быстро учишься, мой Старскрим.  
Ошейник защелкнулся и сразу сжался, садясь чуть-чуть туговато. Старскрим поцеловал пальцы, и на клик Оптимус замер, заколебался. Старскрим опустился на колени перед ним, запрокидывая шлем. Это было ужасно, мучительно правильно - только сейчас, когда никто не видел, даже триада.  
\- Я размонтирую тебе крылья, - сказал Оптимус, - надстрою корпус. Интера зовут Фастспарк.  
\- Рэтчет меня убьет.  
Хотя это до странного не пугало. Страх просто не имел значения. Потеря крыльев, пусть даже временная, была гораздо более... заслуженной, пришло осознание.  
\- Не беспокойся о Рэтчете. Твоими крыльями и портами теперь управляю я, - Оптимус притянул его к себе, прижимая к паховой броне, и Старскрим, теряя мысли, лизнул. Огромная крылатая фигура над ним... Шлак, порты горели от жажды. Порты, Искра... Он словно бы со стороны смотрел за тем, как ублажает мощный коннектор, чуть постанывая и обнимая колени. Очень... много.  
Покорность. Вкус его энергона во рту, вкус технических жидкостей... Старскрим позволил оголовку частично пристыковаться к горловому порту, отключил видеозахват, посасывая и скользя глоссой.  
Руки Оптимуса что-то делали с его спиной. Резко перекосило - изменился центр тяжести. Выровнялся, покоясь теперь в районе груди, а не в центре корпуса. Крылья не звякнули об пол, значит, переложили их бережно. Нейросеть выдержит циклов пять... Мокрых, грязных циклов.  
Накладки на шлем.  
\- Фастспарк. Надеюсь, ты порадуешь меня этой своей чудесной походкой... И еще одно - я запрещаю тебе использовать вокалайзер сегодня.  
Ошейник сжался сильнее. Старскрим кивнул, как только ему позволили оторваться от джампера. Он снова включил оптику - и не узнал Оптимуса. Накладки, цвет, метка - совершенно неизвестный меха.  
Никакой связи с Праймом и его Протектором. Просто развратный нейтрал и его ручной интербот на поводке, такой развратный, что тек даже от горлового порта.

Ноги держали с трудом, приходилось сильно качать кормой, чтобы угнаться за Оптимусом. Даже автоботы на ходу шлепали и свистели, явно не узнавая.  
Потрясающе... и страшновато, и неловко, и так, будто это не он сейчас выступает в роли интера-для-заказчика, а кто-то другой. Фастспарк - куда более простой, счастливый и беззаботный меха, которому в радость вышагивать на каблуках "как у джетов" рядом со строгим крупным нанимателем. Скрим едва узнавал места, где они шли - не так далеко от центра, но уж точно не парадный Айкон.  
Потянулись какие-то барчики, забегаловки. На бедро ему наклеили вибрирующий разрядник, и Старскрим чуть топливо не слил с перепугу, но снова вернулся в мод Фастспарка, завилял кормой сильнее.  
Оптимус поцеловал его взасос при всех, и втащил в бар, у которого не было вывески.  
\- Приветствую, - сказал ему крупный дес, монстрокон. - Что сегодня предложишь?  
\- За сколько арендуешь этого красавчика? Под мой контроль.  
Скрим крутанулся на каблуке, показывая себя, покачал бедрами, уперся ладонями в колени, демонстрируя корму... Он сам не знал, откуда это все - из дешевых холо, или от наблюдений за такими же (ну, все же обычно помельче, но все-таки!) меха, какого он изображал сейчас. Оптимус перехватил его за талию, притягивая к себе, пока монстрокон разглядывал Старскрима.  
\- Нет, это не ко мне, - покачал головой неожиданно тот. - Вон, в углу сидит Стилвулчер, они с друзьями гуляют, так что можешь к ним.  
Идти на поводке само по себе возбуждало, и Старскрим уже подтекал под броней.  
\- Стил! - рявкнул Оптимус. - Здорово! Назначение штоль празднуешь?  
\- Краш! - рявкнули в ответ. - Давно тебя не видел!  
Коны коротко обнялись - какой-то старый обычай, - а Старскрим рассматривал меха за столиком. Восемь здоровенных тяжелогрузов: два шаттла, три гусеничных транспорта, три трехрежимника с торчащими крыльями.  
\- Тренирую тут гаечку, - Оптимус сам сел в круг и затащил его на колени. - Сладкий неопытный интер. Хотите снять его на пару джооров под мой контроль?  
\- Сотня уников сойдет? - Стил пощекотал ему брюшную броню. - С каждого.  
\- Лучше в карточках. Засуньте ему под броню.  
Это была весьма приличная сумма, подумал Старскрим смутно, понимая, что вот оно, реально.  
\- Интересный молд, - протянул кто-то из трехрежимников, - и идея хороша. - Он выщелкнул кредстик из запястья, и провел им по стеклу кокпита Скрима. - Хей, гаечка, ты как, модифицирован или пока что подрабатываешь на спецпорт?  
Скрим хотел было что-то ответить, но одновременно с рывком поводка вспомнил, что ему запретили. Покачал шлемом - нет.  
\- Обычный порт, просто тугой и мокрый, - хмыкнул "Краш" довольно. - Ломать не надо, а вот отодрать как следует можно и нужно.  
\- А что он еще умеет делать? - чужая лапа лениво потрогала нагрудный вентилятор, прикрытый плашкой. - У меня повышение, хочу размаха.  
Старскрим оглянулся на Оптимуса и повел плечами, намекая, что может и станцевать.  
\- Танцует неплохо, говорил... но я не видел, так что посмотрю с удовольствием, - "Краш" подцепил пальцем подбородок Скрима, и чуть погладил, массируя челюстной разъем.  
\- Давай, покажи класс!  
Старскрим оперся о край стола, и легким движением вытянул себя наверх, вставая на руки. Вокруг засвистели, измененный центр тяжести заставлял двигаться чуть медленнее, но в танце, а не в бою, это было незаметно.  
Легким движением он выгнулся, вставая на одну ногу, закинул вторую, показывая закрытый еще пах, и пощелкал пальцами.  
"Музыку, ну", - скинул он Оптимусу, - "и рот закрой".  
"С-сложно", - передал ему партнер, но все же прикрыл лицо маской, и подозвал дрона-официанта. Через несколько кликов общий гомон бара был перекрыт первыми нотами мелодии. Знакомой, подходящей мелодии - и между прочим, в одной из версий текста к ней описывались платформенные похождения Нова Прайма, это Скрим помнил еще до войны. С другой стороны, ухмыльнулся он, среди старых песен было крайне мало таких, чтобы не обзавелись неприличными версиями.  
Он выхватил меч из-за спины ошалевшего гусеничника, и узнал его мгновенно. Кто бы мог заподозрить в Дрифте гигантоманию! Прикрыв слишком приметную рукоять ладонью, Старскрим загнал острие в стол, и сделал первое па, почти прижимаясь к режущей кромке.  
Танцевать было хорошо. Танцевать под восхищенными взглядами, затуманенными похотью - еще лучше.  
Баланс ощущался слегка неправильно, само собой, но это был скорее вызов подзаржавевшим навыкам. Это - и еще руки, тянущиеся коснуться, погладить... Оптимус, попадающий в кадр, смотрелся ошеломленным, и это отдельно заставляло прогибаться сильнее, и делать более рискованные движения.  
К нему тянулись руки, скользили по щиколоткам, по сикерским каблукам, лапали его, мешая двигаться, и Старскрим легко вырвался из этого жадного песка, взмывая на руку, опираясь только на одну точку через меч.  
\- Возвращайся, - приказал Оптимус, протягивая руки.  
Еще два пируэта, и Скрим буквально впорхнул ему в объятия, ощущая чужое восхищение, как оседающий на броню конденсат. "Ты не единственный здесь палишься," - он запрокинул шлем, прогибаясь в талии, и неожиданно понял, что отсутствие крыльев выгодно подчеркивает сейчас линию спины. Этак... интригующе - во всяком случае, отражающие поверхности это утверждали со всей уверенностью.  
Стилвулчер зааплодировал.  
\- Слушай, да тут у тебя звезда вечеринки!  
\- Я знаю, - Оптимус заставил Скрима откинуться, опускаясь на стол спиной, с широко раздвинутыми коленями. - Я не просто так его сюда притащил!  
Старскрим - Фастспарк! - выгнулся, красиво опираясь на плечевые блоки и кончики стоп, и оказался буквально лицом к лицу (хотя и перевернутому) с одним из шаттлов. Этого он тоже узнал - брали в плен и обменивали на Джазза где-то в середине конфликта. Очень характерная была сетка трещин на визоре, и с тех пор, видимо, так и не сподобился поменять. Его не узнавали, иначе бы ни за что этот оплавок не посмел бы нагло лизнуть и ткнуть глоссой в горловой порт, сливая разряд. За бедра тоже схватили, кто-то жадно отжимал паховую броню, жестко, но без боли.  
Скрим поймал взгляд Оптимуса, и расслабился. Шлак, все было под контролем, и подобное развлечение на грани фола... это ведь было безопасно, верно? Оставалось только довериться, и чуть кокетливо, медленно отвести пластину, прикрывающую порты. Кто-то пихал кредстик под броню, кто-то наглаживал антенны... Старскрим почувствовал, как его поливают выпивкой, тут же слизывая капли со стекол.  
Оптимус коротко сжал его пальцы, передавая жестом, что следит и не позволит причинить вред.  
\- Разобьем же, - рыкнул Стил. - Тебе не жалко такого красавчика?  
\- Он провинился, - Оптимус блеснул линзами, - и должен отработать свое наказание. Дополнительное условие - за каждую перезагрузку без разрешения он познакомится вот с этой штукой.  
На стол лег пульт от мощного разрядника. Вот что за шлак был в основном порту! Старскрим сладко задрожал, чувствуя, как жесткий кончик царапает его изнутри, в чувствительном блоке под Искрой.  
Один из триплексов хохотнул гулко. Кто-то гладил, кто-то что-то говорил, но "Фастспарк" не реагировал ни на что, кроме Ориона и тактильных стимулов - этого было вполне достаточно. Ощущать себя желанной гаечкой для незнакомцев (ну, почти!) - этого в его жизни раньше как-то не встречалось, несмотря на разгульную юность.  
Когда в резервный порт загнали первый джампер, он сипло застонал, и Орион, качнув шлемом, усилил сжатие ошейником. Старскрим беззвучно открывал рот, чувствуя, как мощный, очень большой и какой-то колючий джампер проходит в перегретый канал, отжимая направляющие и контрольные кольца, пока оголовок не растянул топливный порт в самой глубине.  
\- ...потрясный... - уловил он, и еще - шлепок по бедру, заставляющий раскрыться еще шире. - Ноги как у летучек!..  
Скрим сознательно отфильтровал все, кроме этих жгуче-сладких импульсов, как будто и впрямь сделался интерботом, чье единственное назначение было - удовольствие, свое и чужое.  
Кто-то загнал джампер в рот, стараясь пробиться сразу поглубже, резервный порт обожгло сбросом, он выгнулся в дрожащем загрузе, но передохнуть не дали, сразу вошел новый джампер, а в основной порт еще что-то жесткое, твердое - пальцы, наверное.  
Даже не болезненно - просто как-то так, будто он сорвался в штопор, и не может сам управлять движениями. Он сам был как игрушка, которую вертят так и этак, раскрывая нужные отверстия - и ему было абсолютно все равно, кто там к тому джамперу прикреплен. Просто коннектящая его штука, от которой хочется постанывать и дергаться, но не получается почему-то. Это было даже лучше, чем он воображал: весомо, плотно, оставляло царапины и раздвигало направляющие. Его коннектили ровно так, как нужно было. Без лишних слов и прелюдий, просто загоняя в него джампер, и не интересуясь ничем, кроме физического контакта.  
Коннектор в горле разрядился вспышкой, меха отошел, его сменил другой, и в клик Старскрим увидел Ориона, жадно изучающего эту мокрую жаркую групповуху.  
Новый джампер во рту, раскаленный корпус едва держался на грани перезагрузки, но Старскрим смутно помнил о наказании, старался не подмахивать даже тому, что разряжался импульсами в задний порт, немыслимо его растянув.  
Просто откатывал размеренно, стараясь не пересекать границу между "потрясающе хорошо" и "не могу сдержаться" - не так уж и легко, но в целом это было возможно... пока к делу не приступил Дрифт. Скрим не знал, у кого мечник так апгрейдился, но то, что топливо у него ощущалось жгучим расплавом, а вибрации от коннектора заставляли скулить и дергаться, это было точно.  
Джампер точно был как у триплекса! Старскрим даже отодвинуться не мог, горло ему тоже драли, входя глубоко в разношенный порт, так, что снаружи выгибалась защита, и когда разрядились одновременно, Старскрима вышибло за грань, в невыносимо жаркую, короткую перезагрузку.  
\- Я предупреждал.  
Орион стоял над ним, раскинувшимся, мокрым и залитым. Из заднего порта медленно текло топливо, мембрана не могла полностью сжаться, да и горло подтекало.  
Даже оправдаться не было возможности - вокалайзер так и блокировался ошейником. Старскрим заерзал - под бампером уже образовалась лужица из натекшего, и металл скользил.  
А еще - улыбка Ориона, предвкушающая и довольная. Он точно знал, что так и будет, проскочила мысль, и... И тут мысль оборвалась, потому что думать о чем-то, когда корчишься от экстаза, совершенно нереально.  
Основной порт буквально плавился, искры пробегали по корпусу, впивались под Искру, прошивали до шлема, он бился, стискивая ноги, выгибаясь, и сам не понял, когда оказался на коленях, фейсплейтом вниз, бампером кверху.  
Разрядник погас.  
\- Хороший интер, - Орион шлепнул его поверх портов. - Мне нужно отойти на десять кликов, попробуй не сорваться еще раз.  
Старскрим даже не сразу понял, что ему говорят, но закивал, пытаясь одновременно удержать равновесие. Теперь его наглаживал шаттл, рыкнув на кого-то из остальных, и позволяя выдохнуть, чуть остыть после таких переживаний. Впрочем, коннектор этого шаттла тоже выглядел внушительно - не хуже, чем у Ориона.  
Безголосый, без крыльев, чистая функция - Старскрим потянулся вперед, гася линзы, и позволил пройти жесткому оголовку глубоко в горловой порт, начиная работать глоссой и губами. На шлем легли ладони, задний порт снова вскрыло огромным и твердым, проходящим за третью топливную мембрану, почти до самых систем.  
\- Эй, поверни его, у меня есть идея, - голос раздался совсем рядом. - Вот так, на бок.  
Ногу закинули куда-то наверх, до предела шарнира, и спереди начал стыковаться второй шаттл, не вынимая разрядник из переднего порта.  
Вот тут Скрим заорал бы, но голос по-прежнему ему не подчинялся. Он задергался, пытаясь оттолкнуть чужие руки, но... нет, не всерьез, и то, как его шлепнули, мол, да ладно тебе - от этого тоже было не столько страшно, сколько горячо и так, будто стоишь над обрывом, готовясь взлететь.  
В системы вливалось топливо, вспыхивали несинхронные разряды, джамперы вибрировали, распирали, изгибались, пульсировали, сливаясь в неразличимую хищную псевдобелковую силу, жадно трахающую каждый доступный порт.  
Кто-то принялся насаживать его шлем, выходя и вбиваясь снова и снова, пока не загнал весь джампер в горло целиком, до самых ограничителей. Ослабшую руку откинули назад, раскрыли кокпит.  
\- Поискрю его, - жадный голос поверх стонов и рычания. - Кто со мной?  
\- Пас, это слишком.  
\- Да ну, вытянем ему искорку в корпус, порадуем Краша.  
\- Он тебе шлем выстрелом порадует.  
Старскрим слышал это - но все тот же странный транс не давал ему как-то активно действовать. Даже позвать Ориона на помощь не давал, да и не казалось, что тут нужна помощь. Заискрение - да, он заслужил, чтобы с ним так обращались, и да, это было в его фантазиях... Поэтому, когда громадные руки потянули его вверх, а в медпорт воткнулась игла штекера, он не возражал. Просто хотелось бы, чтобы это был другой шаттл, в неузнаваемой раскраске, но с уже знакомой Искрой. Тот, который имел право.  
Он послушно возвращал откаты, гладил подвернувшиеся под руку джамперы, беззвучно стонал, когда кто-то резко вышел из заднего порта, вытягивая заклинившее кольцо прямо на джампере, и новый вбил это кольцо выше места, физически раздалбывая канал.  
Разрядник в переднем порту усиливал вспышки, сливая их под Искру, и грудная броня раскрывалась так же послушно и легко. Виноват, мелькало в голове, я виноват, но мне отпускают вину.  
Искра через щит ощущалась не так, как напрямую - скорее как палящая вспышка, поджигающая собственную. Под шлемом висело безумное марево, Искры менялись, то слабее, то сильнее жгли, пока собственная не увеличилась втрое, обжигая ложемент.  
Его прижимали к себе, поддерживали, и сомнений в правильности происходящего не было - никаких. Так и должно было быть, и это его место - открывать броню, порты, Искру для партнера, и... он сознательно игнорировал системы тревоги, подавляя и сбрасывая раз за разом сообщение программ безопасности. Плевать паром.  
За этим коконом душного разврата разгорался скандал, он услышал крики, выстрел. Искра плавила что-то, лишая его шанса шевелиться, перегретый ком оргазменного наслаждения, замершая каскадная перезагрузка. Вопль бился, не вырываясь наружу, он извивался и корчился. Меха впереди отшвырнуло, джампер ободрал горловой порт, вырываясь наружу, содрал покрытие с губ. Отовсюду текло, перезагрузка сбрасывалась в начале, оставляя ему разноцветные сбойные сектора оптозахвата и отчаянный жадный голод до последней вспышки, милосердия холодного ребута или дезактива.  
Чужие пальцы вошли в сияние, и лишнее излучение сбросилось на них и внутрь, оставаясь блуждающим огоньком на грани сознания в последние клики перед чернотой.

***

Боли не было. Старскрим отсканировал корпус, потом включил линзы. Он практически лежал в раме-поддержке, и Оптимус возился с портами.  
\- Ошейник на нейроподавлении, - сказал он, - а то может стать больно.  
Внутри заворочался странный, подзабытый уже ужас. Тот, что подстегивал нейросеть при появлении неучтенных отрядов десептиконов, и который давал силы сражаться с проапгрейженным гладиатором-Мегатроном.  
\- Что произошло? - каркнул он, сам удивляясь сбоям работы вокалайзера. - Что, материнку узлом, случилось? Я не помню!  
Он действительно не помнил, судорожно достраивая картину из обрывков. Подобного трипа у него не было даже в юности.  
Оптимус встал, подошел к шлему и прижался лбом к козырьку, сильно согнувшись.  
\- Я облажался, - признал он глухо. - Был срочный вызов от Мегатрона, я ушел в закрытую зону для безопасного разговора, буквально на брийм, и не заметил, когда тебя утащили.  
Встроенные часы показали, что времени прошло не так уж много.  
\- Меня успели так мощно разделать, что нужна поддержка и анестезия? - он удивился: cамодиагностика показывала, что никаких серьезных повреждений нет, кроме проблем с приемной системой и... с Искрой?  
\- Орион... шлак, вот теперь я начинаю лить топливо.  
Он коснулся губами фейсплейта Оптимуса, показывая, что преувеличивает. Но осколок паники в груди замер и покалывал, как шрапнель,  
\- За три полных брийма можно успеть "старокаонскую раскачку", - Оптимус так и стоял. - Еще немного вывернули порты, царапины, мелочи. Самое серьезное - перегрев ложемента Искры, очень сильный. Я не уверен, что саморемонт справится.  
\- Рэтчет меня убьет, реанимирует, и снова убьет, - проворчал Скрим. - А потом пересадит Искру в новый корпус, и убьет в третий раз, на бис. Позови его, он лучше разбирается в таких тонкостях.  
Он вспоминал детали прошедшей оргии, и ему становилось мучительно стыдно, и чуть страшно. Про "старокаонку" он слышал пару раз, но считал просто фантазией... А теперь эта выдумка означала для него проблемы с поддержкой Искры.  
\- Можешь меня потом отпинать. Подожди, крылья на место поставлю.  
Старскрим шевельнулся в ослабшей рамке и чуть не упал, споткнулся, прижался к тяжелому горячему корпусу. Получил, что хотел, - билось где-то под шлемом. Заслужил. За дело наказан.  
\- Я не должен был отходить ни на клик, - Оптимус поднял его фейсплейт. - Кончай себя жрать, мне твои искровые скреплеты сюда чавкают.  
\- Это не скреплеты, это мозговой модуль скрипит в попытках понять, что дальше делать, - автоматически отшутился Старскрим. - Орион, ты тоже не… хватит. Ничего непоправимого не произошло.  
Крылья медленно встали на место, и стало еще тяжелее стоять. Оптимус поднял его на руки, устроил на платформе.  
\- Я сейчас заглушу нейроподавление, будет слишком больно - включу обратно.  
Старскрим кивнул. Ныло, конечно - порты постреливали, в груди еще сильно пекло, - но того, что он захлебнется стоном, Оптимус явно не ждал.  
\- Не вк...включай, откат догнал, - Старскрим выгнулся, зажимая руки между ног. - Ох ржа, с-сейчас...  
Оптимус сделал что-то, от чего спазмы пошли на убыль, и стало возможно расслабиться. И тут боль стала ощутимой: не самой непереносимой, но достаточно глубоко, чтобы беспокоиться.  
\- Я дефективный кусок шлака, - мрачно пробасил он, и сел рядом. - Давай достану разрядник.  
Старскрим сразу понял, что случилось, и ухмыльнулся, устало откидываясь на платформу. Ну да. Первая помощь пациенту с работающим генератором в порту.  
\- Давай, Прайм, мне все равно это все демонстрировать врачу, так что есть смысл припорошить следы преступлений.  
Оптимус опустился на колени, и поцеловал бедренную броню. Вытаскивал он медленно и осторожно, прокручивая и подтягивая, так, что Старскрим снова начал заводиться.  
\- Ты меня наказал достаточно? - мурлыкнул он жадно. - Я хотел роскошный финал. Рэтчет точно нам его запретит.  
\- Это точно. Твой медик делает все, чтобы пациенту хотелось как можно быстрее сбежать из медбэя, - горячее дыхание на и без того пострадавших деталях порта ощущалось очень интересно. - Если ты хочешь, я сконнектил бы Искру еще раз. Хочу убедиться, что мой интер не заискрил.  
Старскрим возбужденно поерзал. Не так уж все и болело, и ему точно нужна была феерическая точка в этой истории. Так, чтобы намокать при воспоминаниях.  
\- Согласен, - он погладил Оптимуса у антенны. - Я очень сильно провинившийся развратный любитель чужих джамперов. Ты обещал наказание.  
Оптимус улыбнулся мечтательно, и почему-то Старскрим подумал про Оверлорда. Мысль исчезла.  
\- Кое-кто слишком много думает и надеется, что повреждения спасут.  
Старскрима, как минибота, подняли с платформы, и он вновь ощутил и ноющие детали, и жар в груди. И поцелуй, ласкающий рот до самого горлового шлюза.  
\- Ты хоть представляешь, какой это был вид, когда ты валялся с открытыми портами и облитый чем попало?  
\- И смел перезагружаться под чужими джамперами, - мурлыкнул Старскрим. - Давай, я все еще в ошейнике. Я принадлежу тебе, Орион, - он поймал вспышку линз, ошеломительно яркую и страстную.  
Да, ради этого взгляда стоило проговаривать вслух. Он быстро разогревался, и задний порт протек, не в силах закрыться. Да и из основного сочилось, от общей слабости и возбуждения хотелось подвывать. Ошейник сжался, пережимая горловые магистрали.  
\- Мокрый интер, - Оптимус шлепнул его по лицу. - Посмотри на себя.  
Он активировал инфорамку с отражением, и Старскрим вздрогнул. В полосах слезающей перекраски, в разводах, с энергоном, текущим из уголков губ. Кокпит весь исцарапан и под ним светится намного ярче обычного. Оптимус толкнул его на платформу, заставил развести ноги, и потекло сильнее - это было шлаково заводящее зрелище.  
Словно сцена из порнохоло - его личного, персонального холо с полным погружением. Огромный шаттл навис над Скримом, и голос Ориона шептал, что нужно доломать наглую тварь, довести до полного стирания памяти, затрахать до самой последней черты, дальше которой только Всеискра. А пластины брони сами разъезжались вновь, безо всяких манипуляций, потому что сама суть Старскрима хотела снова ощутить единение с этим меха, и противиться этому было бессмысленно и глупо.  
Жгло все сильнее, он выгнулся, насаживаясь резервным портом на джампер и скуля. Он проходил за третье кольцо с легкостью и давил даже на четвертое, за которым начиналась собственно топливная магистраль.  
Очень горячо, и хочется все больше - Орион начал подачу топлива, закачивая его в партнера, и Скрим заныл, не в силах кричать. Его Искра уже была видна, открытая и горящая, все еще не успокоившаяся после всего предыдущего. Порт сжимался и пульсировал, заставляя с каждым кликом оказаться все ближе к финалу.  
К окончательному, мощному финалу.  
\- Ты мой, - Оптимус вцепился в крылья, поцеловал, скользя по растраханному порту, - только в ржу мой, моя Искра, никому не дам больше, интер ты шлаков.  
\- Только твой, - шептал Старскрим, прижимаясь к нему. - Я думал только о тебе тогда! Шлак, Орион, я не могу больше, сожги меня, сломай, я твой!  
Через стекла на груди он видел яркую, зеленоватого оттенка Искру Оптимуса, затененную Матрицей, но в какой-то момент артефакт ушел в сторону, освобождая дорогу для слияния. Джампер жестко вбился в четвертую мембрану, выгибая топливопровод, и Оптимус начал закачку в уже переполненные системы, в поцелуе сглатывая смесь.  
\- Ты просто шейкер, - прошептал он. - Ты пахнешь чужим энергоном.  
\- Сконнекти меня. Выпори, - Старскрим терялся, захлебывался топливом, - больше, прошу, умоляю, я...  
Если бы мог, Скрим вопил, но вокалайзер сбоил, и вместо крика выдавал треск и дроновские трели. Оптимус то тянул за ошейник, то впивался в губы поцелуем, пока его коннектор гнал в корпус топливо и энергию.  
\- Ты мой. Хочу тебя заклеймить, - шептал Прайм, сам уже не слишком контролируя интерфейс, и вколачиваясь все сильнее. - Только мой!  
Искра вспыхнула за стеклами, и засияла как звезда, выезжая вперед, до смешанных протуберанцев и отчаянного вопля Скрима, потому что он чувствовал, чувствовал огромное чужое присутствие, больше, чем Оптимуса, больше всего, что бывало.  
Его снесло этой волной в тряский бесконечный оргазм, и Оптимус плавился с ним.  
Точнее, они оба сливались в единое целое сознание, дополняющее себя до какого-то гештальтного, невероятно цельного состояния - только вряд ли гештальты когда-нибудь испытывали такую яростную любовь, требующую выхода. Выхода не было, только Искры, тянущиеся друг к другу, и названия для этого тоже не было, только единый миг блаженства, растянувшийся на вечность.  
Старскрим вынырнул онлайн без привычных кликов темноты.  
Ему определенно стало лучше, как будто наказание сработало, соединившись с виной и аннигилировав. В груди еще ныло, и еще казалось, как ворочается что-то слишком огромное, тяжелое и важное.  
Все правильно, перегрев камеры Искры, вспомнил он. Нужно показаться Рэтчету. Однако почему-то это казалось незначительным, а вот объятия Оптимуса...  
Все-таки надо было лечиться, подумал Старскрим, но оставался в хватке еще на клик, на десять, на тысячу дольше, пока Оптимус не поднял шлем наконец и не поцеловал его в угол губ, чтобы не тревожить сорванное покрытие.  
В грудном отсеке что-то словно отпустило, и Скрим вернул этот поцелуй - так же нежно.  
\- Ты меня с ума сводишь. Я знаю, это десептиконская диверсия.  
\- Конечно, - пробормотал Оптимус. - И знак я хочу снять, потому что коварно решил и с тебя его стянуть. Лежи, я притащу Рэтчета.

 

***

Спустя пол-джоора Старскрим все еще лежал и пытался осознать произошедшее. Горка кредстиков, извлеченная из самых неожиданных зон корпуса, очень выразительно подводила итог этому безумию. Да еще Рэтчет бурчал "искра, что ли, дублится" по локоть в системах.  
\- Док, это ты мне говорил, что все это предубеждения и ничего такого не делается во время слияния Искр!  
\- Угу, - пробормотал Рэтчет, - рассчитывал на здравомыслие. Лидер автоботов! - он воздел диагност. - Ладно бы просто трахаться, я не ханжа! Хоть с десятком! Но зачем чередовать открытый и закрытый искровой коннект, ты мне скажи?  
\- Заискрение старокаонкой невозможно, - Оптимус потер шлем. - Ты хочешь сказать, что он поймал Искру?  
\- Я хочу сказать, что вы два идиота и я б вас за ноги к Рангу оттащил!  
Рэтчет мог.  
\- Давай чуть попозже, если что? - предложил Старскрим. - Я сейчас несколько не в форме для всех этих его "а что вы по этому поводу чувствуете" и "давайте взглянем на это с другой стороны". Мне было очень хорошо. Я заискрил? Ошибка возможна?  
Рэтчет посмотрел на него очень выразительно, и развернул экран диагноста, показывая что-то вроде смутного круга с небольшим пятном на боку.  
\- Ошибка возможна всегда. Но я готов поставить свой диплом медика, руки и весь медцентр на то, что прямо сейчас ты - носитель.  
\- Шлаковы шестерни, всех перестреляю, - Оптимус уронил шлем на руки.  
\- И с высокой вероятностью спарклинг будет похож на тебя, а не на него, хоть это радость. Хотя степени подобия спарклингов и носителей всегда была предметом дискуссий.  
Старскрим погладил грудную пластину под вентилятором, и вздохнул.  
\- Ну, короче говоря, поживем - увидим. В конце концов, Искрение - это не травма, не болезнь и уж точно не приговор, да и не навсегда. И вторым донором мог быть партнер намного хуже, - он глянул на Оптимуса, и опустил взгляд.  
\- Мегатрон, что ли? - Рэтчет погасил линзы. - Избавь меня от подробностей. Будешь скрывать?  
Ладонь Старскрим накрыла горячая рука.  
Неожиданно стало намного легче и проще, и Скрим покачал шлемом - нет, незачем скрывать.  
\- У меня в штабе один из лучших разведчиков и гениальный тактик, не говоря уже о прочих. Ты действительно думаешь, что будет реально что-то скрыть? Кроме того, пошло оно все в шлак. Я взрослый меха, и не давал обет воздержания. - он так же стиснул пальцы Оптимуса в ответ, и улыбнулся.  
\- Партнерство еще заключите, - буркнул Рэтчет. - С церемониалом каким-нибудь дурацким.  
\- И заключим, - Оптимус фыркнул. - Мегатрон лопнет от злости.  
\- Вот это поощряю.


	4. Глава 4

Бывали такие гнусные накладки, которые Старскрим как лидер автоботов ненавидел всей Искрой и каждой каплей энергона. Они обычно означали ситуацию, в которой выиграть нельзя по определению - когда проиграть все можно без проблем, а вот выигрыш приходится выбирать за счет гарантированного проигрыша другой стороны. Как уводить войска в пользу критично важной атаки, оставляя фланг открытым и зная, что противник непременно этим воспользуется. Решай, как говорится, что готов отправить в шлак - правое крыло или левое.   
Обычно решение найти все же удавалось, но сейчас опять экстренные вызовы вошли в клинч. Старскрим не мог быть в Сенате, участвуя в обсуждении закона о субсидиях ветеранам, и одновременно лететь на Диэлектру, разбираться с тем шлаком, который там творился при непосредственном участии тех самых ветеранов. Сенат, конечно, отложить было никак нельзя. Сдавать его Мегатрону - тоже.

Старскрим выбрал экранированный шаттл с курсом на ближайшие космоврата. На вопрос Джазза он скупо ответил: "Случайное число выпало", и тот больше не спрашивал. В конце концов, лейтенанты отлично знали: приоритет всегда был на спасение жизней. Готовый полыхнуть конфликт иногда стоило гасить быстрее, чем предотвращать повод для таких же конфликтов, еще не вошедших во взрывную стадию.   
Им нужна была скорость скорость, маневренность и точность ударов. Вот что приводило автоботов если не к победе, то хотя бы к паритету с тяжеловооруженными десептиконами. Законы можно изменять, а вот погасшие Искры не зажжешь заново.   
Даже если Старскрима бесила их способность выбирать самое лучшее время! С другой стороны, возможные десептиконские провокации тоже не стоило сбрасывать со счетов.  
Орион мог бы такое провернуть: выдернуть его на дальний рубеж и тихо принять невыгодный закон. Оставшиеся на Кибертроне Проул и Ультра Магнус в компании старого бюрократа Триона должны были предотвратить такой исход, но Прайм с протектором тоже многое могли. Не то чтобы он думал про Ориона слишком плохо.   
Просто коннект не отменял всех этих ворн войны. И пусть менее долгих, но все же ворн тяжелых словесных баталий за право своей фракции быть равноценной. Впрочем, нет - пусть изматывающие, пусть тяжелые и зачастую бесплодные, но битвы в Сенате не предполагали потерь в живой силе. В финансах, во влиянии, один раз даже в территории, (затем Старскрим серией удачных переговоров вернул свободную торговую зону Хелекс в общее пользование) но прямых потерь среди трансформеров не было, и это окупало любые сложности.  
Старскрим раскрыл и сверил основные данные. База автоботов, где в основном собрались особенно яростные противники мира, и база нейтралов. Конфликт за разработку энергонной шахты - уже ржа. За войну шахту здорово истощили, регенерация не проводилась, и теперь нейтралы требовали оставить их норму выработки, а сократить автоботскую, автоботы ожидаемо возражали.  
Дело дошло уже до активации вооружения.  
Одновременно на данную территорию претендовала одна из белковых рас, развившаяся в соседней звездной системе. Разумеется, трансформеры здесь были раньше. Разумеется, торговые отношения с этими - Старскрим сверился со справочником - харианцами? Хааритами? А, вот произношение - аринтийцами. Да и шлак бы с ними, но они продавали на Кибертрон висмут, на который претендовали также их соседи, поэтому терять эту торговую нить было нельзя. Просто куда ни кинь, повсюду расплав и бардак. Убрать хоть одну из баз тоже невозможно, нейтралы начнут отстреливаться, а без автоботского оружия их задавят соседи, интересующиеся также и энергоном.  
Актуальный доклад от Уилли, внедрившегося на нейтральскую базу, окончательно заполировал картину. Нейтральская база была, похоже, прикрытием для крупной десептиконской перевалочной базы. В шлак! Наболт! Очень захотелось вернуться и оборвать Оптимусу антенну.  
В военное время Старскрим использовал бы тактику "стравить десептиконов и белковых, под шумок отжать нейтральскую базу и договориться с белковыми о взаимной поддержке". После заключения мира такие фокусы больше вариантом не были, и жалеть о них не стоило. Как лорд-протектор, он обязан был учитывать интересы даже десептиконов... ну хотя бы во вторую очередь!  
\- Босс, ты же сейчас не стрельбу планируешь? - напряженно буркнул Джазз.  
\- Нет, мирные переговоры, - Старскрим прошел к нему в рубку. - А что?  
\- Ты же помнишь, что искришь?  
Старскрим долго на него смотрел, но Джазз так и не смутился.  
\- Давайте напишем об этом над головой большими неоновыми буквами, и стрелочку голографическую повесим, чтобы уж точно никто не пропустил? Джазз, мне очень тяжело об этом забыть, я трансформируюсь уже в два раза дольше. - Он мрачно скрестил руки на груди, и снова уставился на карты региона, как будто там мог быть какой-то ответ. - Меня не оставляет мысль о том, что я что-то пропускаю. Энергон, висмут, политика... что-то здесь не то.   
В груди привычно жгло от избытка энергии. Рэтчет рвался запретить полет, но ему только дай волю, он лидера бы в стазис уложил и только полировал бы иногда линзы.  
Интерфейса тоже хотелось так, что контакты горели. В последнее время это тоже иногда становилось проблемой. У проклятых отпусков не бывает, как это формулировал Сансторм. Ударившийся в религию сикер, на удивление, продвигался очень неплохо, и основанный им культ в эти непростые времена процветал. Зачастую Старскрим пользовался услугами "лиловой шестерни" при возникавшей необходимости, и эта служба изрядно снимала нагрузку на медслужбу обоих фракций. В целом полезное начинание.   
На клик Старскрим задумался, нельзя ли как-то воздействовать на конфликт Диэлектры религиозными методами - но выходило сложно, долго и непрогнозируемо. Определенно, тут можно было либо стрелять, либо тратить шаниксы, но самым лучшим было для начала разобраться в ситуации подробнее. Еще подробнее.   
И у него был нужный для этого меха.   
\- Отправляйся к белковым, - приказал Старскрим, - развлекись там на полную, чтобы к моменту моего предложения они были на все согласны.  
\- А сам сунешь крылья в давилку, да, босс?  
\- Изящно пролечу между челюстями Триптикона. Теоретически.

***

Переговоры с местными понимания ситуации не добавили. Автоботы требовали вмешательства лорда-протектора, нейтралы намекали, что оный протектор, чтобы не получить обвинения в протекционизме, обязан вынести решение в их пользу. Гневные сообщения сыпались на комм пачками. Компромисс не устраивал никого... А внутренние часы отсчитывали - до заседания в сенате два цикла. Цикл и двадцать джооров. Цикл и пятнадцать джооров…  
Старскрим опустился на взлетную площадку и мучительно-долго менял форму под гневные разглагольствования.  
\- Я решительно отказываюсь потакать этим десептиконским прихвостням! - Арси умела греметь, как два Ультра Магнуса и Бамблби на сдачу. - И никогда не буду им доверять!  
Старскрим перевел взгляд с нее на Мисфайра, представителя нейтралов, тоже припершегося лично, и заговорил так ровно, как только мог:  
\- Речь не о доверии. Речь о деэскалации конфликта. У меня после изучения территорий есть только один вопрос: к какому типу относится вышка связи в квадрате 6С?  
Нейтрал заметно вздрогнул и отвел взгляд.  
\- При чем здесь это? - Арси едва глянула на указанный квадрат. - Там стоит нелегальный бар, где эти придурки гонят бухло совершенно непотребного качества, и куда не подпускают никого с инсигнией на километр. Можно подумать, эту самогонную установку кому-то можно загнать!   
Она рассерженно ходила туда-обратно, не обращая внимания на Мисфайра.   
Старскрим же видел его в отражении экрана очень хорошо, и мимолетное выражение облегчения на фейсплейте отметил как любопытное. Нейтрал явно зря не использовал маску или хотя бы визор. Любопытное имя, нет опыта переговоров, но Арси явно привыкла именно к нему. Что-то эти нейтралы темнили.  
\- Вышка. Мисфайр, если я не получу более внятный ответ, я как лидер автоботов могу попросту арестовать тебя. За сокрытие данных и попытку меня нае... обмануть, - Старскрим слегка оскалился.  
\- Я не разбираюсь в номенклатуре этих вышек! И эти... инсинуации... - он пожал плечами, явно переигрывая. - Я допускаю, что кто-то из моих подчиненных обзавелся небольшим личным проектом, и угощает друзей выпивкой своего производства. Я не утверждаю, что так и есть, но даже в этом случае ничего противозаконного не нахожу. Вышка как вышка... - он поднял планшет, и набил несколько символов. - Инвентарный номер Каппа-Зет двенадцать, обеспечивает связь между секторами. Я всегда предполагал, что у протектора есть заботы поважнее, чем проверять вышки связи - например, защищать граждан от произвола военщины!  
Движения его спинных пластин явно говорили, что нейтрал нервничает.  
Старскрим вздохнул с иллюзорной печалью.  
\- Арси, арестуй его. Ненавижу, когда меня считают идиотом.  
Мисфайр отпрыгнул, трансформировался и рванул в коридор, но не успел, конечно. В закрытом помещении от Арси и Старскрим бы не ушел. Слава Праймасу, они были на одной стороне.  
И панику, совершенно неуместную при административном аресте, он проявлял так, что любо-дорого. Совершенно не соответствующую мелкому нарушению панику: бар без лицензии на заштатной колонии мог потянуть в лучшем случае на штраф, а нейтрал трясся так, будто в том баре подавали украденный тритий в оторванных шлемах спарклингов.  
\- Расстрелять? - Арси хищно оскалилась.  
\- Нет. Продолжим разговор другим тоном, - Старскрим поднялся. - Я фиксирую большое энергоновое месторождение. Это раз. Вышка типа Каппа-зет будет похожа, конечно, но шире и с другой системой опор. Я вообще-то энергонный сикер по первой специальности, жаль, что некоторые об этом забывают.  
\- Эт-то волюнтаризм!.. - проскрипел нейтрал, дребезжа вокалайзером. Видно было, что он готов расколоться до самой выхлопной трубы, и чего-то боится... больше, чем Арси. В ее сторону он даже не смотрел.   
\- Это волюнтаризм, - согласился Старскрим. - И он мне сойдет с рук.  
\- Может, сразу казнить? - Арси медленно процарапала выщелкнутым когтем по его крылу, и весело присвистнула. - Эй, босс, только посмотри!  
Плохая краска поползла лоскутом, открывая фиолетовый десептиконский знак.  
\- С другого крыла поколупай, - предложил ей Старскрим. - Знаешь, мне тут ужасно выпить захотелось. Чего-нибудь такого... очень паршивого. Чтоб линзы сразу в расфокусировку, а фильтры в помойку. Как думаешь, есть здесь где лорду-протектору выпить какой-нибудь дряни, или не нальют даже мне?  
Мисфайр сжался, как будто даже уменьшившись.  
\- Не надо, - шепнул он, - не надо туда лететь. Это... опасно. Для всех. Просто не надо.  
\- В самом деле? - Старскрим знал, какое невинное выражение у него появляется, если приподнять надглазные пластины - незамутненная голубая лазурь линз и искреннее удивление. Знал и пользовался. - А что там? Честное слово, у меня хорошие фильтры. Мисфайр, расскажи, чем же так опасен визит в это милое заведение твоих подчиненных... каких, кстати, нейтралов, или ммм... других?  
\- Десептиконов, - Арси слегка выкрутила крыло, но Старскрим ее остановил. Не следует перебарщивать с насилием.  
\- Я все равно раскопаю, Мисфайр. И от твоего сотрудничества зависит, будешь ты свидетелем или обвиняемым.  
\- Я д-дезактивом буду, - клацнул он дентапластом. - Там очень, просто вот поверьте мне, очень дурное место! Я говорил им, не надо там лазить, стоит шлакова вышка и пускай себе стоит, нет, им надо было выяснить!   
Старскрим выразительно посмотрел на Арси, затем вновь на Мисфайра.   
\- Бар. Нелегальный. Мисфайр, не вешай мне изоляцию на антенны.   
\- Босс, - задумчиво протянула Арси, пощелкивая когтями на свободной руке, - знаешь, а мне это тоже не нравится совсем. Я тут сложила пару циферок... Сколько вас там, ржа вонючая?! - внезапно заорала она.  
\- Я не знаю!  
Старскрим снял ее руку с фиолетового крыла, пока вмятины не осталось, и отвел Мисфайра в сторону. Тактика "хорошего и плохого полицейского" обычно работала.  
\- Мы собираемся сделать это место безопасным, - проговорил он самым искренним тоном. - Поскольку война закончилась, ты нам больше не враг, и не обязательно скрывать свой знак. Мы здесь не для того, чтобы осуждать, а чтобы остановить конфликт.  
\- Убери своих дронов, - простучал дентапластом Мисфайр. - Пожалуйста, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, там ттттт... такое водится, мои парни еле справляются!   
\- Мы справимся, - Старскрим отправил его в кресло. - Будешь в безопасности на нашей базе. Полетели, проверим, возьми свои пушки.  
Арси просияла. Пушки шестого класса давно простаивали.

Или седьмого. Клиффджампер и его любовь к мегапушкам заражали: сравнительно легкая по моду Арси тащила ствол такого диаметра, что и Скайфайру не стыдно было бы в руку взять. Экипировка по полной. Старскрим не собирался рисковать.  
Мисфайр трепетал, и чем дальше, тем больше. Старскрим уже не знал, чего ждать - не квинтессонский же храм десептиконы там раскопали в своих поисках энергона? Уже перед самым отлетом Мисфайр сунул ему в ладонь крохотную коробочку, с выражением фейсплейта "пропадать, так с музыкой".   
\- П-п-пригодится!   
Больше всего прибор напоминал глушилку. Не помешает, решил Старскрим, просканировав косой, плохо собранный корпус: никаких опасных колебаний эта свистелка в принципе не могла издать, только довольно слабый писк. Зато к ним присоединился Клиффджампер и Вирль, и в целом ударный отряд мог бы теперь брать Немезис, если б потребовалось.

Разразилась песчаная буря, так что идти пришлось практически по приборам, и системы то и дело возмущались. Вирль страдал, что пескоструйку он предпочитает в салонах, а не при полете.   
Искомая башня стояла чуть ли не в "оке бури". Они вынырнули из вихрей метров за двести, и теперь Старскрим мог поклясться, что это нишлака не башня связи. Чем ближе, тем больше расходился силуэт. Не было третьей грани, наоборот, она была какая-то плоская, и к тому же... наклоненная? Как будто крепилась к чему-то внизу, а не опиралась на грунт. Месторождение энергона было поистине огромным - хватило бы на заправку здоровенного корабля.  
И это только верхние слои... Старскрим внутренне передернулся: ощущения от пейзажа были очень тоскливыми. Дезактивными какими-то. Может, неустойчивость конструкции повлияла, а может, свист ветра. В любом случае, к любой вышке должна была прилагаться хотя бы операторская. Вход во внутренние помещения они заметили, только подлетев вплотную.

Внизу меток не фиксировалось: похоже, буря скрыла подлет. Старскрим несколькими приказами рассредоточил группу: внутрь он послал Клиффджампера и Вирля, не собираясь глупо рисковать.  
Арси запускать внутрь особого смысла не было, если имелся план допроса потерпевших. В этом отношении даже Клифф был лучше: сразу же бросившие оружие противники могли рассчитывать на гуманное отношение.   
Впрочем, наружу с воплями никто не торопился: дыра в земле поглотила двоих трансформеров, и осталась такой же тихой и темной. Уже четверть джоора спустя это стало беспокоить. Связь с разведчиками тоже не работала: какой-то экранирующий слой мешал.  
\- Оставайся тут, босс, - Арси коснулась крыла. - Я проверю.  
\- Возможно, это будет опаснее, чем прикрываться твоим стволом, - Старскрим попытался ухмыльнуться, но вышло плохо. Стоило бы срочно бежать. Внутри шевельнулась давно задавленная разумная опаска, напоминая, что он несет ответственность за двоих, не считая фракции.  
\- Тогда вдвоем, - Арси мотнула шлемом, и двинулась по ступенькам вниз.   
Ее цвет неуместно напомнил о сверкании пролитого энергона. Например, из разорванных магистралей…  
Крупные ступени, вырубленные в песчанике, вели вниз. Их грани были уже разбиты и ногами, и колесами. Очень тяжелыми - даже среди шахтеров подобное было бы чересчур. Старскрим поглаживал пальцами грани "пищалки", и размышлял, что в этом несуразном механизме так привлекало Мисфайра - ну скрежет и писк, и что?.. Еще пяток шагов - и лестница стала металлической, но совсем не звонкой, с глушащим звук покрытием.

Появившийся в проходе силуэт сразу все расставил на свои места: огромный гусеничный транспорт с торчащими стойками. Слабый звук вошел в резонанс с мрачным рыком, и внутри как будто что-то перекосилось. Арси грохнулась на пол, прямо оттуда начиная стрелять.  
Тарн! Шлаков Тарн, только его не хватало!  
Мисфайр не зря боялся! За боевым подъемом грызла досада: мощное энергоновое месторождение, решение проблем проклятой Диэлектры, и тут Тарн, ржавь его пожри, наверняка с командой! Мегатрону придется объясняться!  
Арси отчаянно мазала. Ну конечно, она азартно стреляла в сторону, и рикошеты вспыхивали, отлетая от стен. Тарн ухмылялся, насвистывая простенький мотив. Старскрим спохватился, делая вид,что тоже под контролем, но Тарн уже активировал пушку:  
\- Кто тут у нас такой хитрый?  
Сигналы тут вязли, метки не работали, гниль какая-то гиблая! Старскрим скинул Арси запрос на контроль прицела и немедленно скорректировал, стоило ей подтвердить. Она и клика не колебалась, врубая полную мощность, и кувырком перешла за угол, стащив за собой Старскрима - в укрытие.  
Заряд пробил даже эту броню, но шлаков Тарн тоже начал отстреливаться.  
\- Может, поговорим? - крикнул Старскрим, которому совсем не понравилась дрожь коридора. Только сейсмической активности им тут не хватало. Оружие такой мощности в помещениях вообще порой запрещали, а уж резонансный голос Тарна тоже мог запросто схлопнуть не слишком крепкие стены.  
\- Старскрим! - оплавок обрадовался очень зловещим образом. - Именно ты мне и нужен!  
\- Валим, - Арси вскочила, прикрывая корпусом от акустической волны, выстрелила не туда. - Отступаем!  
Раздавшийся грохот напоминал скрип суставов потягивающегося бога, не меньше. Как будто порода вокруг начала раздвигаться и крошиться - а пол под ногами затрясся. Землетрясение? Старскрим принял альтмод, и подхватил Арси на крыло. Следовало найти корпуса Вирля с Клиффом, и убираться, пока здесь всех не засыпало. Зная Тарна, можно было смело сказать - эти двое оставались живы и оглушены.

На втором крыле прыжком повис Тарн, не желая валиться в открывшуюся пропасть. Он раздавил глушилку, и в последние клики умирающего свиста-резонанса Старскрим обтер его об стену, сбрасывая путем физического облома трети крыла.  
Дошлака больно, но он все еще был актив, и сменил мод, перекатившись по открывшемуся новому коридору.  
В груди вспыхнуло: он знал эти структуры. Архитектура Метроплекса носила очень похожие черты - сводчатые коридоры, отсутствие окон... Просто Метроплекс никогда не пытался трансформироваться с мелюзгой в технических коридорах!  
Арси выудила откуда-то ремонтную ленту и невозмутимо заматывала обломок, пока Старскрим плавал в шоке. Хорошо, что они все-таки на одной стороне, думалось вяло. Вирль появился из черного провала с Клиффджампером в лапах, как летучий шарктикон.   
\- Босс, что за шлак! - проорал он, не трансформируясь. - Как эвакуироваться будем?  
\- Это не шлак, - Старскрим с трудом встал. - Это один из древних гигантов.  
Данные сложились, как будто встал на место недостающий фактор. Невообразимого размера правда, прятавшаяся в своей грандиозности: десептиконское гнездо, добыча энергона в незарегистрированной жиле, и гигантский трансформер-город, очнувшийся в самый подходящий момент. Старскрим вспомнил, что именно сейчас в Сенате Мегатрон продавливает закон, и застонал.   
\- У меня обезболки нет, - Арси придержала его под руку. - Держись сам, сейчас выберемся.  
\- Не нужно выбираться, - Старскрим пошел по приблизительной карте. - Давай в рубку. Все за мной!  
\- Босс, - Вирль вертел головой, как камерой обзора, чуть не вкруговую. - Босс, а этот титан точно в себе? В смысле, это ж из него же энергон добывали, верно? Я бы взбесился!  
\- Поэтому внутри безопаснее, чем снаружи.  
Старскрим добрался до командного отсека: планировка оказалась почти как у Омеги - и грохнулся в командное кресло, судорожно подключаясь в системы. Боль немного утихла, и он наконец-то вошел в контакт с чужим разумом. Метка считывалась долгие сотенные доли клика.  
Метротитан. Не Триптикон. Повезло.  
Простые мыслеконструкции: беспокойство, желание защищать, боль и дискомфорт. Узнавание, смутное, как сквозь пелену сна.  
Старскрим передал значения расширенной метки, подключаясь к его системам безопасности. Удачно, что его параметры лидера автоботов проходили по высшему приоритету, остальным пришлось бы побарахтаться.  
\- Направление на базу автоботов, - задал Старскрим голосом и подтвердил координатами, - возвращайся домой. Все десептиконские метки блокируй по квартам.  
Он отправил координаты, и услышал могучий вздох, полный облегчения.   
"Ресурс топлива достаточен для исполнения задачи, приступаю!"  
На клик Старскрим ощутил этот вечный голод, и страх, что поставленная задача будет непосильной. Призрак голода. Тоскливый прогноз, что даже привычных капель энергона, этой награды за покорность, лишат, отнимут.   
Разбитая мозаика сложилась в потенциальный ответ: и проблемы прокорма, и трехстороннего конфликта на Диэлектре.  
Старскрим передал эмотикон защиты, как будто попытался обнять весь этот огромный корпус, и стек по креслу вниз в полуобмороке.

 

Арси ходила по рубке с таким видом, как будто энергон у нее внутри просился наружу. Потом наконец подошла вплотную, и постучала пальцем по медпанели Скрима.   
\- Босс... столько топлива, чтобы заправлять меха такого класса, у нас нет. В смысле, даже если мы все ополовиним свои пайки, это же не меньше, чем ворновая выработка шахты!   
Старскрим ухмыльнулся.   
\- Именно, скаут. Именно ворновая выработка шахты. В течение нескольких десятков ворн, как минимум, нам придется чинить повреждения этого достойного меха, нанесенные ему по неосторожности нашими... кхах... союзниками. И они будут оплачивать этот ремонт и эту заправку, и оплату труда уважаемым шахтерам... ладно, эти расходы я готов делить пополам за счет фракции автоботов.  
\- А они согласятся?  
\- Куда денутся, - фыркнул Старскрим зловеще. - Пусть только попробуют упереться.

К моменту трехсторонних переговоров Старскрим уже бодро носился, хотя крыло все еще торчало жалким обрубком. Белковые прибыли на обширной, разукрашенной всеми цветами тарелке, сразу полутыщей: меньших количеств они, видно, не признавали.  
Джазз немедленно примчался к автоботам:  
\- Босс, что за ржа, тебя оставить нельзя!  
\- Мелочь, - отмахнулся Старскрим. - Они согласны на обновленные условия?  
\- Они согласны платить за право работать на благо империи трансформеров, - фыркнул Джазз. - Ты не представляешь, какая паника там была, когда они узнали про Метротитана!  
\- Защита их рубежей теперь наша ответственность! - провозгласил Старскрим и сам расхохотался. - Надо бы Мегатрона сюда притащить, потыкать в этих нелегалов дивизионных.  
\- Мисфайр у нас уже цикл отсиживается, - заметила Арси. - Вышвырнуть?  
\- Пусть сидит, заслужил. Камеру не запирайте. Дальше...  
\- Вспомнил шлак, - ругнулся Джазз. - Через врата прошел десептиконский крейсер.  
\- На борту Прайм, - подтвердила Арси. - Какого шарка ему тут надо...   
Старскрим, в общем, знал, какого, и совершенно не был готов объяснять, при каких обстоятельствах и кто обломал половину крыла лорду-протектору. И главное, почему на задание он поперся лично, а не бросал в топку ветеранов. Да и коны...  
Еще им тут расстрелов и массовых репрессий не хватало.  
Старскрим отправился встречать, а заодно узнать результаты голосования, и сразу нарычать за ущемление прав автоботов, не отходя от трапа.  
Оказалось, Прайм притащил джетов - и хотя слова не сказал вслух, по частному каналу пообещал много интересных минут в госпитале... после того, как медики скажут, что Старскрим в порядке. Пометка "без обсуждений" на приказе немедленно отправляться в медотсек корабля была очень красноречива.  
Старскрим фигурально на нее плюнул, но близко не подходил, а кидаться Оптимус не кидался.  
"Что с законом 336?"  
"В госпитале поговорим".  
"Я сейчас уйду в рубку запрашивать сводку с Кибертрона".  
Оптимус ощутимо подавился и пошел через шумный, полный напряжения зал с таким видом, что Арси приподняла бластеры, взглядом спрашивая, пора ли стрелять.  
Впрочем, первичной задачей лорда-протектора было защищать Прайма, так что Старскрим (с некоторым сожалением) покачал шлемом - нет, мол, нельзя.  
\- На Кибертроне все в порядке, - пробасил Оптимус, подойдя вплотную. - Даже в сенате.  
\- С каким перевесом приняли закон?  
\- Не приняли. Я отказался его рассматривать без моего второго протектора. Ну иди уже в медбэй, свалишься же, оплавок!  
Краткая справка от Джазза подтвердила эту информацию - слушания отменены без объявления причин. Старскрим скомпоновал наименее подробный рапорт (даже на его взгляд выглядящий как бред), и отправил его Прайму, после чего действительно направился лечиться.  
Оптимус отправился разбираться со своими, пообещав вломить Тарну за непредвиденные разборки. Старскрим не стал отговаривать - и так хорошо, что лезть не стал. Арси проводила его к Амбулону. 

Чем был хорош невозмутимый док - ни о чем никогда не спрашивал, все принимая как должное. Лидер так лидер. Искрит так искрит. Крыло так крыло. Он занялся обезболиванием; Арси все топталась рядом, обеспокоенно трогая рукояти регулярных бластеров.  
"Босс, можно тупой, нескромный и в целом неуместный вопрос?"  
"Я оставляю за собой право хранить молчание," - отшутился Старскрим, пока его крыло стремительно теряло остатки чувствительности. - "Что тебя беспокоит?"  
"Ты с триадой не помирился? Или Искру заложил, чтоб они на тебя не кидались? Или с Орионом что? От вас искрит так, что хоть экраны ставь"  
Старскрим погасил линзы и несколько кликов помолчал. Потом, постаравшись очистить тон от любых признаков эмоций, уточнил:   
"Они живут с Праймом, и ревнуют кого-то из нас к другому. Я не уверен в деталях. И нет, я не помирился с ними. Я старательно делаю вид, что с ними вообще не знаком. Можешь начинать считать меня трусом, но иначе мне их троих не выдержать."  
"А чего к тебе-то... Ржа!"  
Старскрим на нее не смотрел, и очень надеялся, что не придется вдаваться в подробности, особенно про выцветающую краску вокруг кокпита.  
От Оптимуса пришел запрос на связь.   
"Я тебя обожаю. Но твои фокусы с бюджетом мне проц как дрону выжгут! Этот меха жрет как пять дивизий разом!"   
"Этот меха полезнее, чем пять дивизий разом, и решает проблему Диэлектры без посторонней помощи, " - Старскрим потихоньку уплывал в мягкий, безболезненный и довольно приятный оффлайн.   
"Хорошо, когда ты в следующий раз будешь описывать что-то как "без посторонней помощи", я буду знать, что это означает субсидирование десептиконами!"  
"Считай, это подарок мне на сто ворн связи. Оптимус, это цена за отсутствие стрельбы".  
"Я тебе интерфейс с искрами подарю".  
А может, этого Оптимус уже не сказал.

 

*** 

Онлайн вернулся к Старскриму только через шесть джооров. Учитывая перегруз, довольно быстро.   
В медблоке фиксировался только Оптимус.  
\- Преданно сидишь у платформы павшего? - скрежетнул Старскрим.  
\- Как стервятник из автоботской пропаганды, ожидаю, когда можно будет начинать добывать энергон из корпуса, - Оптимус отложил в сторону инфорамку, и взял в руки ладонь Старскрима. - Как ты?  
\- В порядке.   
Старскрим отсканировал корпус: Амбулон, может, и не был гением паяльника, но крыло начал надстраивать весьма грамотно. Еще циклов сорок без полетов. Осознание начало потихоньку жечь. Да еще Оптимус с проникновенными взглядами, обещающими казнь и расчленение неизвестно кому.  
\- Что там с законом о пенсиях? - больше всего Старскрима интересовал именно этот вопрос. Голосование отложено, но надолго ли? Конечно, Оптимус сказал, что без лидера автоботов решение приниматься не будет, однако Старскрим знал Мегатрона.   
\- С ним тоже все в порядке. Я решил уберечь лидера моей фракции от ошибки, а себя от многих джооров распиливания процессора, так что сможешь сам драться за своих ветеранов... когда врачи разрешат встать с платформы.  
\- Точнее?  
\- Я отложил, шлак, сам, - Оптимус устало потер шлем. - Как с тобой сложно иногда... Решил, что тебе не понравится любое решение, принятое без тебя. Оклемаешься - и займешься делом. Я просто хотел бы избежать вида моего, в ржу, искрящего партнера на ремплатформе без крыла!  
Старскрим помолчал, и накрыл ладони Оптимуса своей.   
\- Спасибо. Для меня это очень много значит. Больше, чем подарки и все такое.   
\- Знаю. Я успеваю решить, что ты нормальный, как я. Потом ты выкидываешь фокус, я в стратосфере от паники, ты снова уворачиваешься от проводника Искр, мне хочется посадить тебя в блокираторы, но нельзя! - Оптимус отчаянно жестикулировал, и это было смертельно смешно. - А если посажу, то тут-то ты от меня и смоешься! Ну как так-то, а?  
\- Я стараюсь держать тебя в тонусе, - Старскрим фыркнул, и ощутил, как сладко тянет вокруг приемных систем: Искрение снова требовало подпитки. - На самом деле просто делаю свою работу. Что ты сделал с Тарном?  
Оптимус не мог не заметить эту смену настроения и хищно сверкнул оптикой. Амбулон вообще никаких ограничений не оставил, разве что разумно было не травмировать крыло.  
\- Не казнил, забудь о нем, - улыбка была настолько коварной, что в любой другой ситуации Старскрим потребовал бы объяснений. - Я тут о другом думаю. Целый медотсек в нашем распоряжении, и до приземления еще достаточно времени.  
\- Ты меня на корабль забрал? Арси не стреляла?  
\- Она не приняла объяснения, что Рэтчет отремонтирует тебя лучше, пришлось организовать их переговоры по даль-связи, - Оптимус хищно фыркнул. - Ну что, мой очень дорогой пациент?  
Старскрим еще раз все взвесил. Джазз остался за главного, ему можно доверять. Он и правда долго работал на грани... Ладно. Не война уже, почему б и не расслабиться.  
\- Поздравь меня с хорошо выполненной работой, - предложил он, - или накажи, за нее же.  
Оптимус провел ладонью по его здоровому крылу, потом коснулся губами шеврона на шлеме.   
\- Мой медицинский опыт говорит, что в данном случае пациент нуждается в исключительно глубоком массаже приемной системы, со стимуляцией резервного порта и усиленной подачей топлива. Для исключения возможных травм также следует зафиксировать его в нужном положении - в противном случае непроизвольные движения могут испортить целительный эффект, и процедуру придется начинать заново. Не то, чтобы я возражал...  
\- Но могут возражать другие медики?  
\- И консилиум приглашу, - зловеще хмыкнул Оптимус, - потом. Для начала проверим, как твоя приемная система. Раздвинь ноги.  
Старскрим повиновался, пригасив линзы. Платформа поднялась, образуя подобие кресла, и Оптимус неторопливо, с удовольствием защелкнул несколько блокираторов: на щиколотках, на шее, на запястьях.  
\- Обожаю твои руки, - мурлыкнул он. - Такие чувствительные.  
Руки ученого. Руки исследователя... Старскрим всегда переживал укол сладкой тревоги, когда их трогали. Блокировка на запястьях тоже разогревала приемную систему смесью беспокойства и возбуждения.   
\- Мне казалось, ты всегда больше внимания уделяешь моим ногам.  
\- Я неправ? Может, поставить разрядник сюда? - Оптимус потер стык на ладони, поддел когтем сенсорный выход и Старскрим вздрогнул всем корпусом. - Я подумаю, как использовать твою слабость. Хотя твои ноги тоже великолепны.  
\- Доктор, а я жить-то буду? - c некоторой насмешкой в голосе протянул Старскрим. - А с кем? - Он кокетливо развел в стороны лепестки брони, приоткрывая порты. - Между прочим, я и так потребляю двойную норму топлива, и мне очень хочется внимания мощного, горячего и страстного партнера. Вы могли бы мне помочь, доктор?  
\- Пациент должен быть смирным, молчаливым и возбуждённым, - Орион тоже хмыкнул, погладил чуть выше порта, и щелкнул в основание джампера. - Успел тут кого-нибудь найти, интер?  
\- Только работу. Давай без этого, - Старскрим чуть напрягся, и Орион легко кивнул, передавая, что понял.  
Он продолжал двигать пальцами совсем не как в осмотре. Эти движения отдавались в порт приятной щекоткой, как будто Скрим играл с чем-то из своих устройств - давненько, кстати сказать, ему не доводилось открывать коробку, хранившуюся в изголовье платформы.   
\- У вас очень ласковые руки, доктор, - пробормотал Старскрим, потягиваясь в захватах. - С вами я не боюсь даже всяких штук типа щупов и расширителей... и тому подобного. Вы ведь не сделаете мне больно, правда?  
\- Исключительно профессионально осмотрю и испытаю, - Орион фыркнул, и добавил по связи, - "Еще раз назовешь меня доктором, и вместо коннекта будет комедия. Называй по имени".  
Прозвон портов обычно проходил в рамках общего медосмотра и был эротичен не более, чем полировка линз или экстренная заправка.  
В другое время Старскрим подразнил бы его, но сейчас не стал: слишком хотелось непосредственного действия, а не игр.   
\- Орион, - протянул он. - И я хотел бы кое-что потолще щупов.  
\- Жадный, - Орион принялся копаться в оборудовании, и на клик Старскрим замер в ужасе: Рэтчет бы за расхищение оборудования просто в трехколесный велосипед перепаял. Впрочем, ни один десептиконский медик не был столь ужасен в гневе.

Для начала Оптимус переплел вокруг пальцев стимулирующую полоску, пощипывающую легкими разрядами. Несколько тестовых щупов протиснулись между пластин брони, и Старскрим сладко вздохнул, откидываясь назад. Еще один Оптимус ввернул к проводам джампера.  
\- Ты потрясающий, - шепнул Старскрим еле слышно. - Я всякий раз подтекаю, когда ты меня трогаешь. Даже на публике.  
\- Значит, есть в мире справедливость, - голос Оптимуса был низким, обещающим блаженство. - Потому что я в твоем присутствии вообще думать не могу.  
\- Я иногда думаю, что если ты меня при всех поцелуешь, я просто в руках уйду в загруз.  
\- Я как-нибудь проверю.  
В порт вошло что-то узкое, холодное. Джампер никак не скручивался до конца, потому что Старскрима и так уже совершенно развезло от нежности и перетекающих разрядов от шлема до стоп.  
\- Направляющие в порядке, - Орион начал раскрывать порт искусственно, и это воспринималось извращенным кайфом.  
\- И смазочные форсунки тоже, - Скрим выдохнул, уже жалея о креплениях. - У меня сейчас будет сброс, если не переста-ааах!  
\- Не переживай, - Орион хмыкнул и поднял на уровень оптики раневую заглушку. - Все останется внутри.  
Мощные крепления ощетинились фиксаторами. Старскрим заскулил, когда она втолкнулась в порт, занимая все пространство и растягивая мембрану. Выждав, пока заглушка не сядет по форме, Оптимус поднял вторую, и так же медленно втолкнул ее в рот, перекрывая горловой порт. Как кляп она была не очень эффективна - звуки все равно раздавались, хоть и искаженно, но само ощущение! Старскрим дергался, умоляюще скуля - на долгую игру его терпения бы не хватило.  
Оптимус так же медленно, давая рассмотреть, погладил провода, уже оплетающие несущий кабель, и клыкасто ухмыльнулся.   
\- Ты не представляешь, какой у тебя шикарный вид.   
Скинутая картинка с оптики могла занять достойное место в серьезной эротической коллекции. Даже подбитое крыло вписывалось в образ.  
Оптимус его даже не трогал пока, и Старскрим вдруг осознал, что все эти вибрации настроены так, чтобы не затрагивать зону ремонта. Это каждый раз подкупало, как в первый. Скрытная десептиконская забота.  
"Сконнекти уже!"  
Оптимус прогладил его от кокпита до брюшной брони, пощелкивая разрядами.  
\- Ты прекрасен, - шепнул Орион. Его поля разгорались, окутывали обоих жарким маревом. - Я тобой одержим.   
Джампер угрожающе покачивался, и в этот момент Старскрим осознал, что кажется, его опять собираются драть в резервный порт. Его это опять абсолютно устраивало. В конце концов, приверженность десептиконов к странным и необычным путям была общеизвестна. Старскрим сладко вздрогнул, пытаясь то ли опуститься ниже, то ли увернуться.  
Оптимус так сверкнул линзами и оскалился, что пластины снова поджались. Он вытянул внешнюю подпитку хладагента, и очень медленно впихнул узкий оголовок в обычно неиспользуемый порт под самым кокпитом.  
\- Должен же я наказать тебя за горячность, - хмыкнул он.  
"Ты!.." - швырнул в него негодующим эмотиконом Скрим. - "Я требую коннекта - сейчас же!"   
И тут же вскрикнул: порт до предела раздвинулся, пропуская крупный оголовок. Оптимус поддерживал себя на руках, и втискивал джампер размеренно, медленно, слушая трели и вопли Скрима. Мысли растекались, и рассыпались невнятные, умоляющие звуки, сдавленные вопли сквозь заглушку - особенно когда разогрев мгновенно загасило внешним потоком хладагента. От скольжения ледяной, намного холоднее обычного жидкости Старскрим выгнулся сильнее, буквально насаживаясь на джампер.  
Хотелось просто залезть на Оптимуса с ногами, требуя согреть, залить, сконнектить еще сильнее, но магнитные ловушки держали прочно. Оставалось стонать и вздрагивать, принимать чужой - потрясающе ровный - ритм, и передавать требования большего. Такая восхитительная беспомощность и зависимость от чужих действий!  
\- На этот раз я не запрещаю тебе перезагружаться. Срывайся, - густой шепот тек вместе с хладагентом, заостряя, вычерчивая пламенное наслаждение.  
Как будто раскаленной лавой по ледяной корке, и даже если бы и были какие-то мысли о сопротивлении, пусть даже притворном - их вышибло, как только Скрим почувствовал первые капли топлива. Оставалось кричать, и сжимать судорожно пальцы, кольца приемной системы и гидравлику ног, и выгибаться. Быстрее, быстрее, еще быстрее к ледяному взрыву перегруза.  
Никаких запретов, никакой попытки сдержаться, только шлакова отчаянная радость пополам с восторгом. Его еще ни разу так не накрывало - чтобы в буквальном смысле до звезд на внутреннем экране, рассыпающихся артефактах видеозахвата.  
Пришедшийся как раз на это время прыжок через гиперпространство столкнул в офф - и невероятное чувство, когда рядом горит связанная с тобой Искра, ощущалось вечность.  
Старскрим снова не выпал в оффлайн, а как бы протек в частичной перезагрузке, отдыхая и расслабляясь, охлаждаясь и без отключения.  
Мысли тоже возвращались в привычное русло очень быстро - избыток тепла забирал хладагент. Оптимус лежал, уткнувшись фейсплейтом в плечо, как рухнувший боец.  
Ощущать его тяжесть и жар было очень приятно. И Искра словно бы тянулась навстречу, заявляя "мое". Старскрим ухмыльнулся, представляя, как в Сенате Прайм будет яростно спорить с ним по поводу проклятого законопроекта, пытаясь перетянуть на свою сторону большинство голосов - честными методами. Это заводило больше, чем любая порнофантазия. Равные возможности. Равное положение. Доверие. Старскрим погасил оптику, и долго слушал, как ровно шумит вентиляция партнера.


	5. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще одна групповуха: Оптимус/Старскрим/Скайварп/Тандеркракер

Внезапная темнота в кварте ничем хорошим быть вызвана не могла. Вспыхнувшие алые линзы... Старскрим переключился в боевой режим в прыжке, отталкивая Оптимуса в сторону привычным жестом защиты, и врезался в кого-то тяжелого, снося к стене.  
\- Ржа! - Голос был как у Варпа, свет включился, открывая гору энергона и встопорщенного Тандера.  
Оптимус поймал в полете куб.   
\- А на войне вас бы уже расстреливали, - отметил он не без ехидства, хмыкая. - Расслабились, сноровку потеряли... Скрим, гони их к Юникрону, я тебе сам крылья натру.  
\- Ты сказал, что он мирный! - рявкнул Варп.  
Тандер выстрелил Оптимусу под ноги, и обстановка мгновенно вскипела. Старскрим поднял Варпа и заслонил теперь Тандера крылом.  
\- Оптимус, какого шлака! - рявкнул он.  
Прайм пожал плечами, и отступил, еще не активируя оружие, но уже разворачивая грозно защитные пластины.   
\- Кыш, крылатые. Зайдете позже.   
Скрим неожиданно растопырился, опуская крылья в жесте упрямства, а не покорности, и перегородил ими пол-кварты.  
\- Никуда они не пойдут! Я здесь живу, прямо сейчас я хочу видеть в ней этих двоих, а не тебя! Зайдешь позже, и не смей наезжать на моих летунов!  
Орион отступил еще на пару шагов, удивленно рыча, что вообще-то это его летуны... но ему демонстративно указали на выход. В дверях Оптимус затормозил снова, Старскрим его вытолкнул, не церемонясь, и повернулся.  
\- Два миллиона гигаджоулей энергона вы не просто так притащили, верно?  
\- В тебя залить, - Варп хмыкнул. - Слышал, тебе недавно прилетело, но скачешь бодро.   
\- Слухи, - фыркнул Скрим, садясь на платформу. - Ничего мне особо не прилетело, так... Или вы про ту историю с колонией на Диэлектре?   
Крыло Рэтчет восстановил, снабдив несколькими десятками едких комментариев о здравом уме командира, лезущего поперек Триптикона в расплав.   
\- Ну типа!.. - Варп отчищал с брони потек энергона из раздавленного куба. Тандеркракер внимательно изучал Старскрима.  
\- То есть после Диэлектры еще что-то было?  
\- Оптимус переселился к тебе. Вы не объявили партнерство. К вам постоянно летает Рэтчет, - перечислил Тандер. - Или это значит, что тебя сломали, или кто-то проволоку на проц паяет.   
\- Ну и Оптимус тоже ведет себя как придурок. Постоянно трындит, что триада должна быть единой, как будто что-то понимает, - добавил Варп обиженно.  
\- Он Прайм, и с вами был тысячи ворн, - Старскрим сосредоточенно разглядывал кончики стоп. - Что-то он определенно понимает.  
Потом дернул крылом, словно пытаясь обрести какое-то внутреннее равновесие.   
\- Объявлять о партнерстве отказался я сам, сразу же начнутся сложности с выяснением, кто из лидеров фракции кого продавил.  
\- У тебя выжжена краска вокруг кокпита и стекло сменило цвет, - добавил Тандер. - Шлак, нет, издеваться над тобой можем только мы!  
Варп неловко хмыкнул, потирая ушибленное плечо.  
\- Дерется он для жертвы хорошо.  
\- И орет неплохо... - сикеры переглянулись, и от Тандеркракера по частному каналу пришел запрос на коммуникацию. Почему-то царапнуло, что это был не триадный канал.   
"Ты ничего не хочешь рассказать бывшим крылышкам, а, Скример?"  
Старскрим раздраженно кинул в него рамкой с черновиком сенатской речи, но от этих двоих так легко было не отделаться. Варп просто переместился ему за спину, и положил ладони на крылья.   
\- Эй, Скример, ну ты ваще странный стал. Орион дурной на весь шлем, но сейчас мир же... Может, пошлешь его в шлак?  
\- А вас мне в шлак не послать? - Старскрим дернул крыльями, но руки как прилипли. - Кто мне вопил, что ненавидит? Тандер?  
Джет упорно смотрел в сторону и крутил в руках куб.  
\- Ну я вопил, - легко согласился Варп, начиная массировать крылья так по-особенному, как умели только джеты. - Так я ж дурак, сам говорил же. Скрим, я не вкручиваю, что у вас с командиром, конечно, но: Ты. Не. В порядке. Точняк говорю.   
Тандеркракер подошёл, двигаясь чуть скованно.   
\- Ну... Ты тоже много чего говорил.  
Он положил ладонь Скриму на плечо, и это ощущалось так до шлака правильно!  
\- Я в норме, - Старскрим не стал на этот раз скидывать их руки. - У меня все под контролем.  
\- И краску что-то жжет. Не заливай, - Тандер встал напротив. - Слушай, война кончилась, так? Ты что, Искру заложил, чтоб в ней десептиконы не победили?  
\- Тогда б он раньше гаснуть начал бы, - Варп осмелел и начал тискать крылья уж совсем откровенно. - Слушай, а помнишь, у меня такое же было на Клементине? Я думал, ващеее кокпит развалится к шлаку, совсем ваще!.. - Он замер на клик, а потом его вентиляторы зазвучали как-то иначе. - Скример, ты Искру сдублил, да, да, да? А чего не сбросишь? Я дубль сбросил!  
Тандеркракер оставил куб на столике рядом с платформой, и просто взял их обоих в охапку, ничего не говоря.  
\- Нет, - Старскрим ткнулся в синее крыло, - выловил из плана Искр. Возможно, близнецовую, так что если погасну, вините Ориона.  
Варп хрипло выругался, обнимая его со спины.  
\- Болт тебе, а не погаснуть, - проговорил Тандер тихо, но очень внятно. - Большой такой шестигранный болтяра от Триптикона поперек турбин. А Ориона я отрихтую так, что он отсюда на инерции до Юникрона лететь будет, обещаю.   
Варп молчал, только потоки теплого воздуха от его вентиляторов стекали по пластинам брони. Потом, когда молчание стало совсем уж не к месту, кашлянул.   
\- Давай тогда хотя бы временно мы с тобой побудем, пока искришь. Тебе же надо. Типа перемирие и эт самое... поддержка.  
\- Со мной Орион, - Старскрим приподнял плечевые блоки. - Не знал, что ты искрил.  
Ладонь Варпа дернулась под его ладонью.  
\- Да не искрил, в ржу... искра задублилась, когда этот придурок в нее разрядник сунул, я чуть не сдох.  
Скрим сжал кулак, представив это. Такие подробности разведка, разумеется, ему не докладывала, не было в них никакой стратегической ценности... А знать бы стоило. Чтобы Ориону крылья его дурацкие переломать, например. Дубликат Искры мог и основную погасить!  
\- Оставайтесь, - проговорил он наконец, и сам не мог бы сказать, разрешение это было или просьба.  
Тандер молча выудил из сабспейса полироль.  
\- Подраный весь, - буркнул он. - Тебя он вообще по всем поверхностям валяет, не выбирает?  
\- Меня в бою ободрало, - Старскрим хмыкнул.  
\- В бою. - Тандер очень выразительно поглядел на царапины по бедрам. - Тебе без вариантов понадобится много, много, очень много интерфейса. Подпитка, подзарядка.  
\- Крылья в бою. Вот там на турбине трещина - это я влетел в стену, когда падал в штопоре.  
Варп за спиной дернулся, закрыл ее рукой, будто это могло помочь. Старскрим-то не переживал - все равно после Искрения корпус менять.  
Варп продолжил натирать крылья, и провел пальцами по особенно крупной заплате.   
\- А это вот моя работа!   
\- Нашел чем гордиться, - буркнул Тандер, снова поднимая куб со столика и вручая его Скриму. - Пей, ведущий.  
\- Вы туда ничего не намешали? - Старскрим не стал выщелкивать анализатор, только смерил взглядом.  
\- Возбудитель и две тонны отравы. Пей уже, - Тандер отнял куб, отхлебнул и сунул в руки.  
\- С вас бы сталось, - хмыкнул Скрим, и допил, потом растянулся по платформе ничком. Думать о том, что через пару циклов максимум он действительно будет уже на взводе и фонить, как интербот... даже думать было не очень приятно. И отпуск не возьмешь, не та должность. Искрение шло к концу, в любой момент могло пойти разделение.  
Варп тут же взгромоздился ему на талию, и Тандер тоже занялся полиролью - запах по кварте поплыл тонкий, сладковатый.  
\- Не особо усердствуйте, менять буду, - он поймал руку Варпа. - Лучше...  
\- Посильнее насесть? - Варп оскалился. - Тебя уже приучили к острому?  
Вместо ответа Старскрим просто уронил шлем лбом на платформу, и медленно, чуть не побайтово, принялся укладывать в процессоре - его триада. Здесь. С ним. Потом все же пробормотал:   
\- Я здесь лорд-протектор. Я всю войну коннектил всех в проц. Я имею право чуть-чуть расслабиться.  
Тандер медленно погладил шлем снизу, присвистнул:  
\- И даже разрядник тут побывал! Оторвемся?  
\- Только нежно, - оскал Варпа был буквально слышен.  
\- Очень нежно и бережно, - согласился Тандер, продолжая растирать полироль. - Шлак, ведущий, это неправильно, что ты за эти все ворны стал такой...   
\- Классный, - припечатал Варп уверенно.  
\- И побитый. И Ориону подчиняешься.  
\- Это распространенное десептиконское заблуждение, - пробормотал Старскрим, блаженно вытянувшись. - Только на платформе. Ревнуете его?  
\- Платформа поломается ревновать его, - Варп фыркнул, и сунул ладонь к закрылке. - Он точно слишком часто посадку на шлем делал, говорю тебе. Вот Матрица его и выбрала, чтобы с Мегатроном дела не иметь... А вообще, он на тебя похож. Тож странный. Другой на его месте давно бы Мегатрона сместил! Мож, боится. Но коннект с ним потрясный, конечно.  
Старскрим сомневался, что страх перед кем-то Оптимуса бы остановил.   
\- Не так уж плохо походить на действующего Прайма.  
Тандеркракер наглаживал ноги, полируя броню. Потом провел ладонью по бедру изнутри. Пробормотал задумчиво:  
\- Саунд как-то говорил, что Орион слишком сложный для преданности, слишком умный для предательства, и слишком хитрый для подставы. Как ты. Он иногда нас называл своими кассетами в шутку.   
\- Я ему врежу, - пробормотал Старскрим. - Вы мои триадники, а не его кассеты.  
\- А ты наш... ведущий, - Варп пощекотал выше, на стыке паховой пластины. - Показать, чему мы научились?  
Старскрим развел ноги пошире.   
\- Если не понравится, остановлю.   
Варп уже обеими руками шарил в проводах.  
Ощущать, как кто-то трогает джампер было непривычно, и Старскрим даже не сразу начал заводиться - все еще был в этом странном, растерянном каким-то состоянии. Может быть, надо было их согнать? Или пойти коннектить первым?  
Пока может... Однако сотриадники слишком умело его тискали, и в конце концов, он и раньше не всегда вел в коннекте, еще до распада их тройки. Теперь, после обжигающе-требовательного интерфейса с Оптимусом, триадный коннект казался нежным, и немного... пресным?  
Или он еще не привык? Не был готов подпускать их на самом деле. Надо было бы приказать Варпу убрать руки, но Старскрим будто повис в слабой растерянности, не понимая, что делать. Такого с ним обычно не бывало.  
\- Даааа, крылатые, так вы долго будете долбиться, - прозвучал знакомый бас. Шлаков громадный шаттл мог двигаться почти бесшумно, а уж на знакомой территории и вовсе… Тряхнуло паникой, конечно, неслабо.  
\- Скрим, я вам дал время, вы уже помирились.  
Платформа прогнулась под его весом, и Старскрима, пытавшегося возмущенно дернуться, Оптимус легко подгреб его к себе.   
\- Вы двое - продолжать гладить. Скрим... Не сердись. Сконнекчу. Будешь вопить в каскаде, а потом очередь твоих крыльев.  
\- Не называй меня так, - Старскрим недовольно ткнул его в брюшную броню, но Оптимус так широко ухмылялся, что злиться толком не выходило.  
\- Эй, это был триадный момент! - завопил Варп.  
\- Сейчас вам будет триадный момент на полную.  
Он выщелкнул джампер - громадный, толстый... и в триадном канале полыхнуло желанием коннекта, похотью и восхищением.   
\- Скрим, открывайся. Мне срочно надо сконнектить упрямого автобота, пока он себя не загнал в тупик всякими планами, контрпланами и прочей пахотой.  
\- Лидер автоботов не будет подчиняться так просто, - Старскрим щелкнул током по оголовку, хмыкнул, отслеживая ведомых. Те хищными шарктиконами подбирались со спины, готовясь присоединяться к разврату.  
В какой-то момент даже захотелось почти всерьез открыть огонь - три десептикона против него одного… Или разогнать их наболт? Но желание близости пересилило. Плюс еще качественно обработанные крылья пели призывно, и когда его ухватили за них, валя на платформу навзничь, Старскрим глухо застонал. Так правильно.   
Глосса легко заставила его открыть рот, запрокидываясь для поцелуя. Руки перехватил Варп, Оптимус прогладил от шлема вниз, вдоль кокпита с двух сторон, заставляя разгоняться вентиляцию.  
Еще и брыкаться можно было, зная, что все трое понимают его примерно так же хорошо, как и он сам, если не лучше. Что они не остановятся, пока сам Скрим не скомандует им, а до тех пор будет борьба и покорение, и сладкая сдача в плен, не имеющая ничего общего с реальными конфликтами.   
\- Мой автобот, - прошептал Оптимус, жадно раскрывая кокпит. - Сладкая гаечка!  
Тандер с непроницаемым лицом взялся за крыло, и Старскрима прошило вибрацией от шлема до каблуков, он выгнулся, скуля в голос: неожиданно и остро, и так горячо!  
Орион перехватил у колена, потянул ногу вверх, раскрывая в балетную позу, дотянулся до каблука и провел глоссой по чувствительной полосе у супинатора, затем запустив пальцы в дюзу.   
\- Сейчас ты протечешь, и тебе мы зальем через топливный порт все то, что ты не желаешь послушно пить. А в процессе ты будешь орать, скулить и подмахивать, потому что до сих пор в три коннектора тебя еще не драли…  
\- Ну да, конечно, - фыркнул Варп. - Скажи еще, что ты ему нарезку стер.  
\- О нет, он уже был стертый, наш автоботский интер, - Оптимус медленно повел ногу в сторону. - Он танцевать нам будет. Плен у кошмарных десептиконов.  
По шву трансформации на руке прошлась глосса Варпа, а Тандер приласкал медпанель, медленно спускаясь по брюшным пластинам к паху.   
\- Лорд Орион, - прошептал он, словно в трансе, - наш ведущий готов принять его наказание за измену…  
Старскрим дернулся в хватке, выгнулся немного.  
\- Он тоже будет носить мой ошейник, - в голосе Ориона звучало жаркое обещание. Как будто они не играли в это уже, как... что-то новое, пронизывающее, заставляющее дрожать всей перегретой Искрой.  
Ладони Варпа блокировали Старскриму и руки, и оружие. А еще он тоже вывалил провода, совершенно не стесняясь. Старскрим, распростертый по платформе, наслаждался видом, и порты чуть поджимались: ведомые явно проапгрейдились, и торчащий массивный оголовок обещал несколько шлаковски сложных кликов, пока он будет раздвигать стенки портов. Ладонь будто притянуло к этому мощному джамперу. Кабели скручивались, он поднимался все выше, врубилась фиолетовая модная подсветка.  
\- Отдеру, - пообещал Варп сладко. - Какой порт разработать ему первым, лорд Орион? Он вряд ли тугой.  
\- Автоботская гаечка, - шепнул Тандер, лизнул в щеку.  
\- Он очень тугой, - возразил Оптимус, дразня пальцами чувствительные группы сенсоров приемной системы и размазывая смазку по металлу. - Ошеломительно тугая, узенькая гаечка, громкая и очень горячая. Пока что пусть сосет, как умеет.  
Старскрим попытался увернуться, не всерьез, конечно, и ладонь Оптимуса мгновенно зафиксировала его за горло.  
Заостренный мощный оголовок втолкнулся между губ, и Старскрима продрало искрами так, что ноги разъехались. Тандер оказался чуть ближе, пощекотал провода глоссой, скользнул в уголок рта Старскрима, то ли пытаясь трахнуть одновременно, то ли помогая сосать. Орион втиснул его лицом в провода, и Тандер заскулил, старательно работая глоссой.  
\- Сегодня ты тоже наказан, - сказал Орион, - будешь второй гайкой. Что нужно сказать?  
\- Благодарю, лорд, - он прохрипел занятым вокалайзером, не прекращая ласку.  
Скрим погасил оптику, наслаждаясь этой фантазией, и зная, что все под контролем. Не под его контролем, но все же вреда можно не ждать. Завораживающее чувство. Он ахнул, когда в основной порт принялось вдвигаться что-то массивное, и тут же услышал смешок Варпа.   
\- Ты такой интер, Скрим... Прям как мы!  
Старскрим щелкнул током закрылок и Варп вскрикнул.  
\- Кто-то нарывается, - Оптимус потянул джампер обратно, и Старскрим невнятно застонал, резко дергая бедрами. Он только разогрелся! Джампер выскользнул наружу, и под пластину, закрывающую собственный неактивный джампер, него что-то вонзилось. Что-то холодное, со множеством выступов, начавшее скручивать даже стержневые кабели вокруг себя.  
Во рту продолжал двигаться коннектор Варпа - гладкий, в оплетке из кабелей, раз за разом задевающий горловину шлюза самым приятным образом.   
\- Хочу залить тебя как следует, - прошептал Варп. - Хочу, чтоб мое топливо из тебя лилось и булькало.  
Старскрим ослабил горловую мембрану, и оголовок на очередном проскальзывании погрузился почти до выступающего края. Снова пробрало, он застонал, обрабатывая провода, сам насаживаясь, буквально заставляя его вбить сильнее. Джамперная скрутка высвободилась из-под брони, но сложилась странным образом и напряглась почти до боли. Оптимус погладил ее сверху, прижал к брюшной броне, заставляя провода перекатываться вокруг магнитного стержня.  
\- Тандер, готовь резервный порт, - приказал он, оттаскивая ведомого за шлем от джампера Варпа.  
Тот негромко застонал, но возражать явно не собирался. Скрим помнил, что именно резервный порт его ведомый использовал очень редко... похоже, Орион умел находить подход. Собственный порт Скрима пульсировал странной прохладой, от которой безумно хотелось насадиться на что-нибудь побольше и погорячее.  
\- Я не… - проскулил Тандер.  
\- Наказание, - Орион потянул его к себе, поцеловал, и Тандер выгнулся в руках, явственно слабея.  
\- Не отвлекайся, Скример, - Варп засадил поглубже, и активировал стыковку. Горловой порт не совсем был для этого предназначен, кольца не сходились, и топливо сразу полилось наружу, заставляя Старскрима судорожно захлебываться и стонать от кайфа.  
Но ему все равно было видно, как послушно, с готовностью подставлял порты его ведомый - так же, как сам Скрим в такой же ситуации. Это было красиво, это было возбуждающе, и это било по самым базовым кодам, заставляя течь и мечтать о таком же массивном коннекторе, загнанном так же глубоко, в той же позе подчинения.  
Эти опущенные почти до платформы крылья... Загнав ему пару раз, Оптимус расстыковался, и подтолкнул его вперед, насаживая слегка растянутым портом на джампер Старскрима. Узкие тугие кольца входных мембран стиснули оголовок и стержень внутри, заставляя метаться, пытаясь втолкнуть сильнее, больше!  
Теперь видно особо ничего не было, да и видеозахват потихоньку начинал сбоить, но ощущалось пламенным кайфом. И то, как в триадном канале мешалось жадное обладание, смущение, удовольствие, горячечный кайф и что-то вообще без названия - это заставляло проц подплавляться.  
Варп долбил горловой порт разрядами и наполнял топливом, потом откачивал, снова затапливал, заставляя вздуваться магистрали. Тандер опускался все глубже и глубже, пока джампер Старскрима не уперся в третью мембрану, плавно ее прожимая - вот тогда он заскулил, начиная ерзать, то ли пытаясь сняться, то ли наоборот. Магнитный стержень начал разогреваться и вибрировать прямо внутри джамперной скрутки.  
\- Разумеется, никакой перезагрузки без разрешения, - мурлыкнул Орион. - Проигравшему сниму крылья и выпорю по портам.  
Варп длинно и горячо выдохнул.   
\- Мой лорд... - стало понятно, что он напрашивался. - Я вряд ли смогу долго удерживаться!..  
Мысли путались. У него слишком сильно горела Искра, так что у Старскрима не было шанса - он уже слетал, судорожно долбя разрядами Тандера, скулил, насаживался сам, пытаясь приподняться, и наконец джампер вспыхнул, прошивая тесный порт, и в перезагрузку швырнуло, как ударом.

Старскрим вышел себя от странного звука. Оптимус смеялся.  
\- Все трое, как один, - пояснил он, поймав мерцание линз. - Все трое перезагрузились. Наказывать буду позже и тщательнее.   
Он вытащил провода Варпа изо рта Старскрима и удивительно нежно поцеловал.  
Скрим понял, что во рту полно чужого энергона, когда ответил на поцелуй.  
"Мне так их не хватало".  
"Я знаю", - Оптимус все целовал, мягко, заботливо, пока не застонал Варп, выходя онлайн.  
\- Шлаковы нарушители, - Оптимус хмыкнул. - Ведущий будет помогать установить дисциплину, не правда ли?  
\- Простите, Лорд Орион, - Варп притерся к нему шлемом, даже лизнул, кажется, плечевой блок.  
Тандеркракер приходил в себя дольше (как всегда, кольнуло сладко памятью старых архивов), и первым делом обнял Старскрима, а потом уже включил оптику.   
\- Орион... ты наглый шлак, но я согласен тебя терпеть на платформе. Им от твоих действий слишком хорошо, чтобы я отказывался.  
Оптимус неторопливо выложил на платформу шесть небольших серебристых шариков, и Тандер попятился, опуская крылья.  
\- Нет, нет, нет! Только не бустеры!  
Варп зашептал жарко в общем канале, что Тандер нишлака не понимает, чтобы Скрим соглашался, и что это полный загруз и улет, когда Орион так на полцикла устраивает платформенные маневры.  
Старскрим вылез из-под них, выпрямился, и очень низко опустил крылья.  
\- Я готов помогать наказывать моих ведомых, лорд Орион.  
\- Не сомневался в тебе, моя гаечка, - Оптимум обласкал крылья, турбину на спине, сжал громадной пятерней корму. - Твои ведомые нуждаются в тренировках, но я буду мягок... все-таки они бросили тебя отчасти и по моей вине. Варп, оближи Старскрима. Тандеркракер, иди сюда. Кажется, тебе нужно кое-что вспомнить.  
Быстрее, чем Старскрим мигнул, его обняли, начиная жадно вылизывать в извращенной, белковой ласке. Сначала между крыльев, потом ниже, по спине, и наконец острая глосса кольнула задний порт, начиная протискиваться внутрь. Старскрим застонал, шире расставляя ноги.  
Тандер подрагивал в захвате Оптимуса. Даже при десептиконских обвесах, заметно укрупняющих и утяжеляющих корпус, сикер смотрелся очень изящным по сравнению с массивной громадой Прайма. Тот нашептывал что-то в датчик, и постепенно упрямое выражение с фейсплейта Тандера уходило, сменялось улыбкой. Ладонь Оптимуса приласкала ему крыло, и он буквально мурлыкнул движком, прогибаясь. И это вредный, злобный упрямый Тандер!  
\- Наказание, - сказал Оптимус громче. - Старскрим, ты без бустеров. Загони каждому по три, и проследи, чтобы они оказались очень глубоко в системах, используй каждый порт.  
\- Это безопасно? - уточнил Скрим, продолжая поглаживать Варпа, и почувствовал, как приподнялась, ослабла броня под рукой.  
\- Один просто очень кайфово, - пробормотал Варп. - Два ваще улет, но нейросеть потом дергает, три я только раз пробовал, ох-х как круто было, оооо!  
Он ухмылялся, и тек прямо на пальцы, пока Старскрим выполнял инструкции.  
\- Я тебя не спалю?   
\- Это мы тебя подплавим, - Тандер выгнулся под рукой, послушно выставляя бампер, - нас же разгоняют.  
\- А пока вы разогреваетесь и надстраиваетесь, - Орион проследил, как третий шарик бустера исчезает в резервном порту. - Старскрим, у тебя, как у ведущего, будет особое наказание. Сначала - три удара, как я обещал.  
Его продолжали гладить, ласкать в четыре ладони, и Скрим сам ощущал запах горячих систем, энергона, смазки. В триадном канале Варп сбивчиво описывал, как ему нравится коннектить автоботов, и какие у Скрима шикарные турбины.  
Оптимус взял Старскрима за крыло, покачал, напоминая обещание: снять. Старскрим вздрогнул, умоляюще закрутил шлемом - нет, нет, пожалуйста! Бескрылым рядом с тремя крылатыми! Оптимус притянул его к себе, обнял, поглаживая под шлемом:  
"Если боишься, оставлю крылья на месте. Но тебе стоит разгрузить нейросеть перед заездом, и не помнем".  
"Опасаюсь, - передал ему Скрим, непроизвольно дрожа кончиками крыльев. - Не хочу их терять."   
"Тогда пускай будут… Мне так нравится твоя чувствительная гидравлика в запястьях".  
Он притянул руку вверх, поцеловал тонкий, сложный шарнирный переход, коснулся глоссой края пластин на руке, проникая под них, стык за стыком.   
"Тандер обладает похожим строением рук, и его можно так доводить джоорами", - поделился Оптимус мечтательно.  
Старскрим потерся об него, позволяя медленно трогать, гладить руки. Приятно, нежно, почти спарковски-заботливо. Рычание ведомых слышалось как будто из другого мира.  
"Думаю, на этом мы закончим с наказаниями", - прошептал Оптимус, - "последнее, чтобы ты больше не страдал от вины".  
Под его руками было удивительно спокойно. Старскрим погасил линзы на миг, позволяя себе еще немного насладиться, потом кивнул.  
\- Накажи меня. Я заслужил.  
\- Конечно, заслужил, - Оптимус еще раз поцеловал его в запястье. - Теперь расплачивайся. Твои порты недавно заменены, так что подставляй крылья. Тебе хватит и этого.  
\- А почему ему порты меняли? - заинтересовался Тандер.  
"Хочешь, расскажу?" - Оптимус коснулся его плеча, - "никто, кроме Рэтчета, не знает и не узнает, если ты не захочешь".  
"Они моя триада, и все равно узнают, "- Скрим чуть поежился, представляя эти взгляды. Он не боялся ни стрельбы, ни штурма укреплений, но взгляды этих двоих заставляли Искру сжиматься, как прежде. Даже мысль про осуждение пугала. Оставалось только надеяться на то, что хотя бы Варп все поймет правильно.  
"Хочешь?"  
"Расскажи. И... они смогут сделать мне очень больно".  
Оптимус передал ему пак эмоций - поддержка, сила, забота.   
\- Ваш ведущий хорошенько развлекся, - ладонь Оптимуса легла на шею сзади, передавая вибрацию. - Лег под компанию монстроконов, которые его неплохо заездили и выломали порты от энтузиазма.  
Тандер внятно скрипнул дентапластом, а Варп неожиданно погладил Скрима по ноге.   
\- Пффф... Еще бы, с непривычки-то! А ты куда смотрел? - он уже снова был возбужден, и нездорово полыхал линзами. - Сам небось и добавил, да? Вот чушка ржавая!  
Тандер растопырил крылья возмущенно:  
\- Орион, шлак... Это наш ведущий, с ним так нельзя! Кто они?  
\- Это неважно, - Орион приласкал Старскрима, заставляя его запрокидываться, оттопыривая бампер. - Гораздо важнее, что он кончил с брызгами в каскадном загрузе. Мой интер, - он поцеловал Старскрима снова. - И он был без крыльев.  
Тандер снова выругался.  
\- Я их расчленю и оставлю с торчащей искрой, - прошипел он, сжимая кулаки. - Шлак, Орион, ты даже с нами обходился нежнее!   
\- Вам это не было нужно, - Орион погладил броню чуть ниже турбины, у крупного стыка бедренной брони. - И я это говорю не в рамках игры на платформе. Вы-то были вдвоем, а он один, и догадайтесь, с кем он был все это время?   
Варп подполз вплотную, и принялся снова тереть закрылки.   
\- С кем это еще?  
\- Ни с кем. Сейчас надо скомпенсировать.  
\- Ну не групповым же изнасилованием!  
\- Я дал на это согласие, - сказал Старскрим, - и мне понравилось.  
Орион кивнул и подтолкнул к платформе, располагая по своему вкусу: так, чтоб почти лег, опустил крылья и широко расставил ноги.  
\- Наказание, - напомнил он, - три удара по крыльям. И если будешь так нетерпеливо течь, то добавлю удар.  
Тандер рыкнул, явно заставляя себя отступить. Его гнев и желание кому-то набить фасад (и сконнектить, жестко вбить джампер, сломать, заставить орать, шлак, чтобы никто не смел, чтобы не жгло больше, невозможно, нельзя!) четко читались в триадном канале, будто не было этой бесконечной тишины. Скайварп тоже полыхал, но куда сильнее, чем гнев, от него читались страсть и жадность. Жажда единоличного обладания, разве что с исключениями для Ориона и Скайварпа.  
Еще несколько кликов ожидания - и жесткий щелчок энергохлыста. Старскрим выгнулся сильнее, опустил крылья ниже, напрягся - и все равно оказался не готов к жгучему удару под закрылки. Порты мгновенно протекли, он едва не рухнул на колени. Варп оказался ближе, поддерживая, целуя. Тандер фонил в общий канал готовностью кинуться, отобрать у Ориона хлыст, но сдерживался, потому что четко видел - Старскрим сам хочет этого, хочет резкого, на грани боли кайфа от ударов.   
Второй щелчок пришелся поперек, словно вплавляясь в металл, и Скрим завыл, понимая, что еще один - и он сбросит топливо, так невероятно пришлось по сенсорам закороткой.  
Варп его стиснул, зашептал, что нужно потерпеть еще один только раз, сейчас, еще разок, и его прекрасный ведущий будет совершенно чист от вины. Ради этого стоило и больше ударов вынести. Старскрим застонал, утыкаясь ему в кокпит, приготовился - но все равно вскрикнул, когда прошлось над турбиной по кончикам крыльев, по самым чутким местам.  
Его тут же утянули на платформу, заслоняя, давая продышаться, прикрывая собственными корпусами. Оба ведомых перегрелись, лапали броню, фоня желанием. Бустеры плавились у них в системах, надстроенные джамперы грозно топорщились, сливая искры на броню Старскриму.  
\- Кому ты там еще давал, кроме нас, - Варп стиснул его, поцеловал, загоняя в горловой порт глоссу. - Ты наш!  
\- Не помню, - прошептал Скрим, наслаждаясь этими прикосновениями, предвкушением, жгучим ощущением от ударов - и той картинкой, которой Орион транслировал ему с собственной оптики, когда три джета сплетаются на платформе, гибкие и красивые. Тандер ладонями приласкал его антенны, изолируя их, и заставляя откинуть шлем.   
\- Наш! - прорычал он. - Не смей больше бросать!..  
Старскрим сказал бы, кто кого бросил, но тут в основной порт начал втискиваться здоровенный горячий джампер Варпа, и он захлебнулся, застонал, выгибаясь и ерзая.  
\- Можете коннектить в два порта в параллель, - сказал Оптимус, подогревая их. - Его так уже драли. Ему нравится.  
Огромные ладони легли на стопы, наглаживая дожигатели и заставляя чувствовать, как по ногам вверх пробивают слабые, но очень чувствительные разряды. Они словно бы концентрировались в приемных портах - и от этого хотелось орать.  
Тандер насел со спины, пристраивая оголовок к очень узкому после ремонта резервному порту. Он всегда любил кусаться, и сейчас вцепился дентапластом в крыло, заставляя Старскрима дрожать, шире разводя ноги, и все дразнил, не давая полного проникновения.  
Вокалайзер то и дело срывался на треск, и внутри судорожно прощелкивали захваты, смазка текла по ногам на платформу.   
\- Да, - шептал Старскрим, - да, да, да! Мои... ну же!  
Варп зарычал, вгоняя по самые ограничители, и тогда-то Тандер тоже начал пробиваться в резервный порт, все глбуже и глубже: первое, второе кольцо, растянуть третье оголовком, так, что системы распирало от искрящих проводов внутри.  
С двух сторон его стискивали, гладили, трахали - правильно, непривычно, так... словно он заслужил этот интерфейс, как признание заслуг. Мысли сжимались, терялись, превращаясь в молчаливый восторженный вопль. Как будто Искру омывало от всего военного нагара жаждой вновь стать тремя, а не одним.  
Горячие ведомые, втискивающиеся с двух сторон, жадно и жарко трахающие порты в параллель, забив системы чуть не до Искры, выгибающаяся от напора брюшная броня, раскаленные кабели, принимающие и отдающие разряды в изматывающем сверхвысоком ритме, раздувшиеся от топлива магистрали, пульсирующие от двойного напора.  
Старскрим сам не понял, в какой момент кокпит разъехалсяв стороны, открывая доступ к Искре, но партнеры всадили так, что едва его не погасили. Он будто воспарил в пустом, личном пространстве со своими драгоценными крыльями. Клики восторга - и скручивающий тройной загруз, швырнувший в плавящийся от кайфа корпус.  
Старскрим приподнялся на локтях, чувствуя эти два мощных асинхронных потока, прошивающих корпус до шлема, эти толстые оголовки, двигающиеся в топливных приемниках, накачку энергоном, от которого распирало все шланги и сбоил топливный мотор.  
Оптимус повернул его шлем к себе, и поцеловал, не пытаясь сконнектить в горло.  
Скрим подключил его в общий канал, чтобы разделить это невероятное чувство единения - собственнические чувства Тандера, восторг Варпа, и сумасшедшая нежность, которой он сам не испытывал уже очень давно, плавились в единый мощный импульс, дублирующий потоки энергии через все три корпуса, только по сознаниям.  
\- Жадные летучки, - Оптимус прижался шлемом.  
Старскрим, с трудом выкручиваясь из хватки, потянул его ближе, пытаясь добраться до джампера, втянуть к себе, захватить - как ведомого, мелькнуло среди круговорота.  
\- Жадные летучки, - повторил Оптимус, позволяя увлечь себя в сплетение корпусов и кабелей.   
Троица подмяла его, устраиваясь поверх. Судя по воплю Тандера, джампер достался ему, и ритм закачки в резервный порт сменился. Старскрим уже не мог ничего говорить, только стонал, плавясь между ними, подчиняя постепенно полями. Триадная способность, забытая за ворны, включилась снова.  
Тут-то его сплавило окончательно, и воспоминания терялись в жарком, обжигающем мареве сгорающего от накала воздуха. Вопли, всхлипы, стоны, каскадные перезагрузки, утягивающие то одного, то другого. Старскрим властвовал в этом безумии, как ведущий, как любимый, как… Никаких безыскровых джамперов - свои крылья, нужные и обретенные. Кажется, под триадным напором даже Орион просел, начиная дроновски поскуливать от перегрева, но Старскрима перекрыло Искровым загрузом, и память остановилась в одной точке.  
Чистое, белое сияние искр. Трех одинарных и одной двойной, жадно впитывающей излишки энергии от остальных. Скрим отключался, соскальзывая в перезагрузку последним, вздрагивая от финалов каждого партнера. Оптимуса накрыло с каким-то всплеском от Матрицы, и Старскрима вышибло в холодный офф на долгих полджоора.

К возвращению в онлайн все уже очнулись, смотали провода и бурно обсуждали, заказать ли еще энергона или пока хватит. Старскрим плавал в слабости и остаточном кайфе, но сейчас добавилось какое-то внутреннее знание, что все будет хорошо. Все будет правильно, и в порядке - как будто детали встали на предназначенное им место. Кокпит засветился, и Старскрим обеспокоенно отметил жар и тяжесть в грудном отсеке. Такое раньше уже бывало на протяжении искрения, но сейчас Искра словно взбесилась, и вспыхивала, сигналя сквозь многослойное стекло. Это воспринималось мучительно возбуждающе и как-то неправильно. Ничего не болело, но все-таки было тревожно, и эти вспышки...  
\- Оптимус, - Старскрим приподнялся и упал, корпус сбоил, - кажется, пошло разделение. Кто-нибудь вызовет Рэтчета?  
\- Точно? - Тандер подскочил к нему, схватил за руки. - Скрим, ты уверен? Шлак, я отсканил, он сейчас на совещании... Орион, что ты стоишь, сделай что-нибудь!  
Оптимус начал было что-то говорить, но хлопок телепорта его перебил - сначала один раз, а потом, спустя несколько кликов, второй. Прайм выругался, когда понял, что вернулся телепортер не один.  
\- Скрима тащить надо, а не к Скриму!  
\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Рэтчет. - Разделение пошло?  
Старскрим снова попробовал подняться и удивленно грохнулся на руки Тандеру, сбивая автоботский знак о его плечо.  
\- Зафиксируйте. Может быть больно. Варп - в мой кабинет за протоформой, Амбулон покажет.  
\- Пока не больно, - проговорил Старскрим. Он с удивлением понимал, что похоже, является самым спокойным меха в помещении, не считая Рэтчета. Тот быстро открывал и фиксировал стекло кокпита и никак не комментировал обстановку. От ехидного врача это было просто-таки невиданной вежливостью.   
\- Пока не больно, потом может стать, - проворчал медик, подключаясь в медпанель. - Пока все идет хорошо, и системы запитаны как следует... Прайм, стань в угол и не отсвечивай, ты здесь как озеро на базе - бесишь и мешаешь!  
Тандер висел над шлемом и фонил паникой в триадный канал. Оптимус взял его за крыто и оттащил подальше.  
Вскрытая грудная броня, слишком яркое мерцание, Старскрима потряхивало. Он вскрикнул, когда мелкая Искра сорвалась и заметалась в воздухе, но Рэтчет ловко ее поймал в разомкнутый блокиратор.  
\- Где там шлаков Варп, - проворчал он.  
Телепорт раскрылся, пропуская грохот выстрелов и Варпа с медкапсулой.  
\- Они там взбесились все! - он дергал простреленным крылом. - Что это было, шлака в меня стрелять?!  
\- Так оно обычно и бывает, если по всем каналам уже орут, что глава медслужбы автоботского сектора похищен десептиконами, - Рэтчет отобрал у него капсулу, и принялся набирать на панели код. - Оптимус, сделай там заявление какое-нибудь, пожалуйста, пока твой лидер там не устроил нам очередное подавление волнений в десептиконском стиле! Тандер, займись пострадавшим... да не этим, Варпом займись! Шлак, Скрим, не вздумай отключаться, ты мне нужен в сознании!  
\- Я тоже сделаю заявление, - ответил он, слабо трепынувшись.  
Искра в груди почти не светилась, а отделившаяся нервно металась, пытаясь покинуть ловушку.  
\- Не сейчас. Сейчас ты будешь спокойно и методично заправляться, сохраняя спокойствие... шлак, я заблокировал все сообщения, отвечу чуть позже! - Рэтчет быстро, с невероятной точностью манипулировал крошечными зажимами, открывая грудной отсек протоформы. - Так... ну терпи ты, спарк!   
Искра в ловушке только что не колотилась о стекло.  
Старскрим пытался передать энергию по угасающей связи, чувствуя тяжелую смертельную пульсацию. Он чувствовал, как спарк гаснет, прямо-таки уволакивая его собственную Искру, как шарктикон в темную дезку. Оптимус молча подключился к системам, держа на собственной энергетической поддержке и замыкая энергоконтур в единое целое. Тоже рискуя ускользнуть в План всех Искр.  
Рэтчет победно хмыкнул, закинув Искру из блокиратора в протоформу.  
\- Вот и все. - Он показал мелкий дроновский корпус, обморочно мерцающий линзами, и обратил внимание на Старскрима. - Эй, босс, ты что? Все уже, все в порядке! - он принудительно ввел несколько команд, закрывая большую, взрослую камеру Искры. - Спарк в норме, сейчас займемся тобой.   
\- Он же не гаснет?  
\- Ты ловил эффекты своей энергозатраты, потратил больше, чем имел, - Рэтчет вскрыл кокпит шире. - Заправлен хорошо... Трахались? Всей триадой?  
\- Да, - глухо буркнул Оптимус. - Я не знал, что отделится так...  
\- Все правильно. Теперь я предписываю покой, комфорт, много интерфейса, особенно искренного, никакой старокаонки, и эти свои жанры укороти, чтоб я следов плети на крыльях не видел, пристрелю. В проц трахайтесь.  
\- Учел, - Оптимус сделал жест рукой, вроде отдачи чести. - Скайварпу крыло починишь, или на наших скинешь? И... Что теперь со спарком?   
Со спарком все оказалось очень просто. Он укусил Варпа за протянутую руку, перепрыгнул на Старскримов шлем, свернулся между ним и Оптимусом, и отключился там быстрее, чем Варп успел выругаться от неожиданности.  
\- С именем потом разберемся, - чуть растерянно сообщил Оптимус. - Я, честно, понятия не имею, что и как с такими мелкими делать.   
\- Разберетесь, - безжалостно отметил Рэтчет, подтягивая Варпа за крыло, и начиная паять. - В сети до шлака информации, не первый спарк Кибертрона же. Все, я пойду, пока там Айронхайд не разнес что-нибудь к шаркам. Скрим, ближайшие пару дней тебя на работе быть не должно, увижу - не жалуйся потом.  
"И я не выпущу", - Оптимус обнял Старскрима в хватке. - "Лежи. Отдыхай. Я все разрулю".


	6. Глава 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно, тут весь треш из предупреждений в пейринге "Оверлорд/Старскрим"!

Спарклинг, получивший имя Старкраш, развивался даже с небольшим опережением графика, и, судя по всему, в будущем планировал тоже стать крылатым. Говорить спарк научился в первый цикл, и теперь проблемой было заставить его помолчать. Старскрим откровенно гордился опекаемой Искрой, позволял ему дерзить и лазить по крыльям, и уже почти привык к сотням внезапных комментариев. Но вот запрос "хочу вспомнить, кто я", переданный сразу глифовым кодом, вслух и по связи, его озадачил. Оптимус на вопросительный взгляд Старскрима только плечами пожал.  
\- Эй, мелочь... Ты ведь понимаешь, что это не так-то просто? - Старскрим присел на корточки перед занимающимся с планшетом спарком.  
\- Найти корпус, - тот показал статью, которую пытался читать. Откровенно говоря, Старскрим сам во всю эту мнемосемантику для спарклингов не вникал: гибрид философии, исторических штудий и лингвистики понимали только существа со сверхразогнанными процессорами.  
\- Узнать корпус. Скачать остатки данных. Ррррразархивировать!  
\- Для этого нужно знать, какой именно корпус...  
Спарклинг невозмутимо переломил планшет о колено и с острым обломком угрожающе пошел на Оптимуса. Тот только хмыкнул, позволяя в себя тыкать.  
Раз, другой...  
\- По-моему, он рвется к Матрице, - пробормотал Старскрим задумчиво.  
\- Похоже на то... Мелочь, ты ведь даже не представляешь, когда ты покинул корпус, и где это было. Давай мы тебя свозим в мавзолей, чтобы ты посмотрел на те корпуса, которые мы откопали. - Оптимус сел, подхватывая спарка на руки. - Но это очень много меха, и это только те, кто оставил что-то. А сколько было тех, кто сгорел, или был сожран ржой, м? Ты не думал об этом?  
Старкраш с Оптимусом лениво фехтовали - осколком планшета, и световым пером. На взгляд Старскрима, это выглядело прекрасным опытом социализации.  
\- Посмотрррреть в мавзолее? - спарк попрыгал выше, стараясь достать до грудной брони, отбросил осколок и полез наверх. - Трупы круто!  
\- Мне пройтись с вами? - Старскрим закрыл рамку.  
Он все равно не был готов оставлять малявку с Оптимусом наедине. Тот не причинит вреда, но... Да и надо с ними больше общаться.  
\- Пойдем, - Оптимус кивнул, подбрасывая спарка и снова его ловя. - Можно даже неофициально, прямо сейчас. Старкраш, только имей ввиду, там действительно дезактивы. Иногда даже очень дезактивные и очень некрасивые корпуса, и твоего там почти наверняка нет.  
Спарк восторженно взвизгнул и закивал, и ничего он не пугался. Похоже, Рэтчет был неправ. Скорее Оптимус, чем Старскрим.

***

Мавзолей отстроили сравнительно недавно - многоуровневая структура для корпусов неопознанных меха, а также мемориал жертвам войны из тех же корпусов. Недавно законченный центральный купол уже назвали высшим шедевром конструктиконов. Базилика, хотя и носила явные отсылки к архитектуре Золотого Ворна, однозначно демонстрировала новый, послевоенный стиль, созданный протекторботами. В центре, не просматриваясь от входа, покоился саркофаг Новы Прайма, по стенам размещались корпуса прославленных (и опознанных) героев войны с обеих сторон. Неопознанные корпуса складывались в криптах. Нужно же их было куда-то девать!  
Спарклинг с великим интересом оглядывался, потом протянул руки, схватил Старскрима за крыло и переполз на его плечи, упираясь ногами. Оптимус рассмеялся, и в печальной тишине этот звук прокатился очень далеко.  
\- Туда, - сказал Старкраш, восторженно болтая ногами, и тыкнул - к центру.  
Старскрим пошел, заглушая собственные шаги. Он многих тут узнавал, и сразу жгло, тянуло. Голбаг и Чейз, сплавленные выстрелом, обломки крыльев Пауэрглайда, врекеры - целая галерея, заботливо подписанные товарищами. Старскрим остановился, потому что в Искре что-то провалилось. На клик потребовалось задержаться, чтобы вспомнить имя - Хайвайр. И сразу стало стыдно - забыть Хайвайра! Погибший герой. Меха, спасший мир от Оверлорда. Конечно, он заслуживал одного из лучших мест.

Самого Оверлорда здесь не было - в конце концов, физически тот еще, вероятно, существовал, и Искра его скорее всего еще горела. Но во всяком случае, самопожертвование героя не было напрасным: Оверлорд с тех пор исчез, и хотелось бы верить, что навсегда. Старскрим постоял перед постаментом, отдавая должное павшему.  
Старкраш притих, затем выдал вопросительную трель.  
\- Этот меха был героем, малыш. Многие здесь - павшие герои, и каждый особенный... Этот - сумел избавить мир от очень, очень злого меха.  
Оптимус как-то странно на них смотрел.  
\- Пойдем уже, - он подошел, потянул Старскрима за крыло. - Тут цикл все обходить надо. Злого меха, - фыркнул он. - Так Овера еще никто не унижал.  
Старскрим убрал руку. Очень неприятно было вспоминать, что любимый партнер с этой юникроновой отрыжкой служил бок о бок много ворн и совершенно не напрягался.  
\- Если Оверлорд был добрым, то я летать не умею.  
Старскрим вспоминал тех, мимо кого они шли, и всякий раз это было как тонкая иголка в Искре. Мимо, мимо... так много погибших. Собранные здесь, они выглядели чудовищной гекатомбой амбициям, и хотелось надеяться, что предостережением. Никогда больше. Довольно уже тех, кто умер.  
Оптимус приобнял его, поддерживая под крылом, и немного перехватил вес спарклинга, и заговорил, тихо и ровно:  
\- Я к тому, что монстром он был из бездны, а не просто злодеем. Я шлаковых восемнадцать ворн пытался протолкнуть его казнь, но у Тарна были свои соображения, мне пригрозили, что казнят подозрительный крылатый контингент, пришлось отстать.  
\- Хорошо, что хоть у Хайвайра хватило духу, - буркнул Старскрим.  
Оптимус как-то странно фыркнул, но ничего не сказал, просто покрепче обнял. Чужое тепло слегка утешало. Помогало находиться здесь, смотреть на серые фейсплейты без рвущей вины - что выжил, что счастлив, что с десептиконом. За то, что не закончил войну быстрее. За то, что шел здесь среди них, обреченных скитаться в Плане Всех Искр до перерождения. Старскрим качнул шлемом, отгоняя отчаяние.  
\- Что, Старкраш, видишь кого-нибудь похожего на себя? Ты же догадываешься, что можешь просто не узнать, кем ты был?  
\- Дальше, - уверенно произнес спарк, тиская Старскрима за шлем.  
Мемориал Новы открывался в самом центре комплекса. Последний довоенный Прайм все так же сидел, слегка откинувшись, в золотой апекс-броне с разломанной грудной секцией и без шлема.  
Оптимус улыбался - вспомнил, видно, как получил Матрицу. Старкраш замер, словно завороженный. Внушительное, пробирающее зрелище.  
\- Прайм, - заявил спарк, и начал выкручиваться из рук. - Пустите!  
Он ловко спрыгнул, перекатился и полез на мемориал.  
\- Эй, башку разобьешь, - Оптимус попытался его оттащить, но малявка оскалился так, что он убрал руки и передумал. - Может, пустим его внутрь?  
\- Стоит ли?  
Вряд ли этому корпусу что-то могло уже повредить, разве что с точки зрения музейного хранения. Но вдруг в апекс-броне осталось что-то действующее, что-то опасное?  
\- Краш, слезай! Шанс, что это именно ты, стремится к нулю.  
\- Прайм. Прайм. Но-ва. Но-ва-Прайм.  
\- Ну в целом, свалить из Всеискры в первых рядах - это на старого оплавка похоже, - сказал Оптимус и снял секцию стекла, позволяя мелкому просочиться и зарыться в апекс-броню.  
Старкраш в нее буквально провалился, круша немногие наружные механизмы вокруг прорехи в груди, и радостно посвистывал из глубины.  
\- Да нет, вряд ли. Статистическая вероятность слишком маленькая... - Старскрим обеспокоенно подергал крыльями.  
Шлем спарка высунулся из пролома в наплечнике.  
\- Идиотская броня!  
\- Просто отвратительная, - фыркнул Орион. - Мегатрон еле пробил.  
\- Вот! Нашел!  
Старкраш выбрался, размахивая синим просверком - осколком линзы, что ли?.. Нет, не осколком, инфомодулем. Старскрим и Оптимус переглянулись.  
\- Официально переименовываю тебя в Нову, - пробормотал Старскрим. - Что делать-то остается.  
Выбравшись на пол, спарк потряс добычей.  
\- Я знал! А вы не верили!  
\- Мегатрон будет просто в восторге, - проворчал Оптимус.  
\- Я точно буду в восторге, - Старскрим протянул спарку руки. - Надеюсь, бэкап там поместился не во всех подробностях, и ты еще немного побудешь маленьким.  
Спарк забрался по нему, обнял за шлем руками и ногами и недовольно запыхтел, продувая системы. Облаком вспухла мертвая пыль.  
\- Меня больше интересует реакция Матрицы, - Оптимус помог Нове забраться, и встал рядом, обнимая Скрима за талию. - Пока что ее просто нет. Если что, мелочь, отдавать тебе древние артефакты за просто так я не собираюсь.  
Спарк высунул глоссу и начал кривляться.  
\- Мне не надо, - сказал он, наконец. - Хочу корпус. Хочу память.  
Старскрим набрал Рэтчета, пересылая свежайшие новости, и удовлетворенно прочитал ответные восторженные ругательства.  
Оптимус тем временем взял спарка на руки.  
\- Все веселее и веселее. Эй, мелочь... справишься?  
Спарк начал насвистывать мелодию, всем видом показывая - справится.

***

Налетел Рэтчет с практикантами, и скрылся вместе со спарком, бросив, что два цикла его беспокоить только смертникам.  
\- Отлично прогулялись в свободный цикл, - хмыкнул Оптимус, обнял под крыльями и повел к выходу. - Раз уж у нас такой вечер памяти… еще и шикарный повод нарисовался. Ладно, чего мнусь. Есть одна очень стремная древняя история, о которой знаю только я. Сам ты в свое время помнить отказался, но сейчас вроде готов и не схлопнешься.  
Старскрим недоуменно мигнул. Им стоило бы сменить форму и улететь уже хоть куда-нибудь, но Оптимус вел его от мемориала пешком, направляясь к десептиконской границе. Там был крупный штаб, а сейчас стояли слегка расчищенные руины.  
\- Я не хочу трахаться в горелой подворотне, - предупредил Старскрим.  
\- До коннекта вряд ли дойдет. Причем, возможно, даже в ближайший ворн. Только не ори сразу, дай все сказать. Это было не мое решение.  
Оптимус ощущался... виноватым? Смущенным, напряженным. Почти испуганным. Странно. Впрочем, Старскрим всегда голосовал за тревожное знание против сладкого незнания, и теперь определенно хотел найти, что когда-то заставило его отказаться от воспоминаний. Руины казались все более знакомым .  
Да, точно: тут же он и сидел в плену, отсюда Орион его отпустил, с платформы кондоминиума ярусом выше, ныне исчезнувшем. А до плена Старскрим валялся где-то в тяжелом оглушении чуть не двести циклов. Могло ли это скрывать провал в памяти? В целом, да.  
Знакомые стены с глянцевым, частично поплывшим узором. Вздрагивающая в панике Искра. Именно тут стояли личные кварты Оверлорда, почти на передовой, в радиусе действия артиллерии.  
\- Рассказывай. Я обещаю, что дослушаю до конца, и... шлак, ну что ты так смотришь?  
\- Мне Саундвейв тогда сообщил, мол, если мне Варп с Тандером нужны вменяемыми, то мне нужно взять пушку восьмого класса минимум и нагрянуть с инспекцией "от Мегатрона". Ну ты представляешь манеру Саундвейва цедить все по байту? А тут он мне сразу пак прислал. Я начал спрашивать, Саунд жался, как минибот на арене, потом выдал: ты захвачен Оверлордом, разломан и уже на грани. А значит, мои сикеры рехнутся - это раз, и у него перекосится баланс - это два. Он считал, что убить или сломать тебя не приведет к победе, наоборот, обострит конфликт.  
Крылья мгновенно промерзли. Старскрима передернуло от одной мысли, и тем более странно - что разогрелась приемная система.  
\- Я был в плену у Оверлорда? Почему об этом никто больше не слышал?  
\- Он хотел презентовать тебя Мегатрону. Идеально вышколенного, сломанного раба, интерфейс-игрушку. Заодно уязвить меня, сорвав с катушек твоих триадников. Они бы точно нарвались на расстрел. Может, даже хотел устранить меня. Если бы Мегатрон такое принял, я мог и сторону сменить, потому что шлак, должны быть границы, мы же не квинтессоны!  
Шлакова жуть… но идея типичная для Оверлорда. Это было в автоботских расчетах времен до тех пор, пока его не убрали из планов в связи с безнадежным исчезновением.  
\- Так. Дальше?  
\- Я заглянул сюда. Хотел придавить оплавка компроматом, раньше прокатывало, так что пошел один, без поддержки. Мог бы вызвать поддержку в клик, это Овер знал и не нарывался. Пришел один, короче. И знаешь, Оверлорд, конечно, психопат был тот еще, но я видел его логово раньше. Обычно столько энергона там не было. Меня это, так сказать, насторожило, - Оптимус нервозно хмыкнул.  
\- Ближе к теме, пожалуйста. - Скрим сжал пальцы, стараясь унять дрожь. Оптимус подтащил его к себе, обнял.  
\- Я прямо по теме. Там было до шлака энергона на стенах, очень свежего, как только что из шлангов. Охранные схемы деактивированы, его оплавков не было, зато был ты. Злобно шипел и выдирал из систем разрядники. Весь в энергоне и саже.  
Он переслал кадр с оптики, и Старскрим вздрогнул, прижался к броне, пытаясь узнать в этом маньяке-интерботе себя. Крылья были низко опущены внешними стойками, продырявлены пирсингом, почти вся броня от брюшной секции до бедер снята, от крыльев к ошейнику шли металлизированные ленты, натирая открытые механизмы. Разрядники во всех портах, конечно, и кончик под шлемом...  
\- Ударь меня по крылу, - приказал Старскрим, схватив Оптимуса за руку.  
\- Я не...  
\- Ударь. Сейчас.  
Оптимус подчинился, несильно хлопнув чуть выше закрылка. Системы прошило возбуждением.  
\- Переписанные нейрореакции. Скажи, ведомые тоже начали ловить кайф от шлепков и наказаний вскоре после этого?  
Оптимус кивнул. Старскрим выругался:  
\- Стянули с меня обновленную схему, значит. Синхронизировались.  
\- Я не знаю, что за шлак Оверлорд тебе пытался напихать в процессор, но после двух сотен циклов с ним наедине меха обычно выглядели совсем иначе, поверь. Скалился ты тоже как шарк. Я до сих пор помню, как ты меня обозвал, - теперь Оптимус переслал аудиофайл.  
Старскрим внимательно прослушал незнакомый яростный хрип, и нервозно хмыкнул. А он, оказывается, мог построить треть каонского загиба. Достижение.  
Шлаково возбуждение не утихало, и Старскрим толкнул Оптимуса к руинам и забрался на него с ногами.  
\- Где сами воспоминания?  
Оптимус передал инфокристалл. Старскрим ни на клик не сомневался, ставить или нет. Он определенно хотел знать, что случилось с Оверлордом: по официальной версии герой-автобот запустил его в космос на неконтролируемом прыжке, и сам погиб, но официальная версия не включала его самого, уляпанного в энергоне до шлема.  
Не стоило смотреть подобное в одиночестве. Оптимус шумел вентиляцией громче обычного, и Старскрим цеплялся за этот звук, просматривая в режиме скоростного изучения это хоррор-холо. Пробитые наживую крылья, первая протяжка лент, первый насильственный коннект, полный яростной уверенности в скором спасении. Сотый. Тысячный… Тогда Старскрим считал, чтобы не сойти с ума, и сейчас приходилось цепляться за этот счет. Каждый следующий отрывок хуже предыдущего. Сломанные крылья. Бесконечная пытка разрядниками. Расстрелы - вот это начало по-настоящему ломать психику.  
Настоящие крылья свело судорогой, и только тут Старскрим понял, что отвел их до предела назад. Оптимус обнял поверх, позволяя прижиматься.  
Корпус прошило виртуальной судорогой от щелчка бичом. Мрачный бас Оверлорда обещал ему бесконечность боли, если он не подчинится. И боль была, конечно - смешанная с искусственным, наведенным кайфом. Разрядники в системах переписывали реакции, вынуждая его наслаждаться. Унижение, боль и кайф, и стыд за реакции собственного корпуса... Попытки сохранить крохи здравого рассудка, вина и ужас, безнадежность: никто не приходил, кроме других жертв. Только Оверлорд, становящийся точкой отсчета и пространством.  
Старскрим постоянно напоминал себе - это запись, не актуальная реальность, всего лишь запись того, что было и прошло. Бесконечные циклы боли, стыда и коннекта, и под всем этим - ненависти. Тот Старскрим цеплялся за нее, когда разрушилась система подсчета: и первая, и вторая. Держался, когда Оверлорд прострелил шлем пленному Роторсторму. Старскрим знал: все совершают ошибки, нужно только дожить до нее и суметь воспользоваться.  
Процессор почти сплавился, когда появились оверлордовы "дроны". Пришлось отключиться от памяти - от них накрывало даже не больным возбуждением, а тошным ужасом. Изуродованные, неопознаваемые, почти без шлемов, с перекроенными корпусами. Они сохранили только одну способность: подчиняться приказам. Только одно чувство: страх перед Оверлордом.  
Оверлорд приказывал разнообразно: коннект во все порты, включая медицинские и под шлемом, искровой разгон, какую-то особо мерзкую версию старокаонки, и просто заставлял унижаться. Неподчинение означало мучительную боль, искусственно переплавленную в пыточный кайф.  
Воспоминания ушли на сто восемьдесят девятый цикл в плену. Тот Старскрим и сам напоминал уже дрона: сознание цеплялось за единственную цель. Все его существование сводилось к одному: дождаться, когда Оверлорд подставится, ударить, убить. Будет единственная попытка. Собственной целостью - пренебречь. Тот Старскрим перестал истязать себя неподчинением, и это выглядело как слом. Послушание, покорность, предугадывание не таких уж сложных желаний. Выполнение приказов. Отброшенный стыд, изображаемый только по едва замеченному неудовольствию в чужой оптике.  
Старскрим понимающе кивнул, когда в кадре появился Хайвайр.  
\- Он все-таки меня вытащил?  
\- Смотри дальше.  
Оптимус продул системы, погладив ему крыло. Его линзы мерцали синевой, почти как у автобота, и Старскрим притормозил, останавливая запись, прижался, заставляя себя ощущать реальность. Война кончилась. Оверлорд исчез. Он сам актив, и с триадой, ничего страшнее странных интерфейс-предпочтений не осталось. Продув системы от конденсата, Старскрим вновь рухнул в воспоминания.  
Хайвайра притащил Оверлорд после краткого срыва, недостаточно покорного взгляда: видно, что-то заподозрил.  
Это был совсем не крутой боец. Растерянный автобот в ступоре от ужаса. Совсем не герой на вид. Оверлорд хохотал, предлагая посмотреть, где теперь его лидер. Пытался заставить его сконнектить Старскрима, а когда Хайвайр уперся, то оторвал ему обе ноги, приварил на "постамент" и снял шлем, оставляя механизмы беззащитными.  
В его руках оказался скреплет в банке, щелкающий своей кошмарной пастью. Старскрим был там, в этом прошлом, и чувствовал тяжесть пирсинговых колец ("Крылья все равно тебе не понадобятся!"), жесткость лент, давление ошейника. Надлом внутри. Желание опуститься на колени и умолять, чтобы Хайвайра убили быстро. На клик цель размыло - может, так и остаться, подчиниться? Все будет проще, когда Хайвайр уйдет. Все было почти хорошо. Оверлорд поднял его шлем и заглянул в линзы.  
\- Сейчас ты сам избавишься от этого омерзительного автобота, - шепот стекал по шлему, пачкал антенну. - Я, твой повелитель, приказываю: избавься от него. Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я был доволен тобой, верно? Хочешь, чтобы я был рад? Возьми это.  
Скреплет бился об стекло. Старскрим не крепко держал банку. Системы горели, мысли путались. Может, лучше подчиниться? Опустить скреплета, позволить ему сожрать Хайвайра, избавить от мучений. Больше никто не помешает Старскриму мечтать о мести. Быть хорошим для себя и других. Другого. Никто не напомнит о прошлом.  
Огромная лапа ласкала его непривычно нежно.  
Хайвайр что-то пытался сказать через сломанный вокалайзер, потом замигал линзами, передавая простым автоботским шифром "у меня в заспинном блоке бластер". У него не было никаких шансов. Старскрим мог сделать вид, что не заметил. Он и делал - долгие клики. Голодное чудовище бесилось в контейнере. Оверлорд дал ему слишком много времени. Старскрим успел вспомнить, как устроен "шпионский" субкарман для корпуса такого типа. Он передал Хайвайру: "активируй, подхвачу" таким же мерцанием.  
Следовало усыпить бдительность Оверлорда, выиграть хоть полклика.  
\- Повелитель, - прошелестел Старскрим, шагая вперед, к раме. - Ваша воля для меня абсолютна...  
Хайвайр перестал мигать. То ли прочитал, то ли смирился. Дрожал только.  
\- Открой контейнер. Я хочу, чтобы ты использовал горловой порт на его джампере, пока скреплет не доест мозговой модуль.  
Забитые в системы разрядники активировались. Старскрим сделал шаг ближе, мигнул, передавая запрос: "с колен достану?" Хайвайр приподнял пластины брони на боку, показывая узкое дуло: не нужно было тянуться за спину. Под шлем била знакомая пульсация, путающая мысли. Процессор перегревался от проработки вариантов, тормозил так, что плыл даже видеозахват.  
\- Ну же, Старскрим, мой интербот. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я расстроился из-за твоей медлительности? Сделай это. Докажи мне, что любишь! Ты ведь любишь меня, Старскрим!  
Оверлорд засмеялся, и это было замечательно. Смеющийся меха обычно имел небольшой лаг реакции.  
\- Да, мой повелитель. Я же не хочу тебя расстраивать. Только убить.  
Старскрим все равно успел выхватить бластер и разрядил длинной очередью прежде, чем корпус частично парализовало. Особенно удачно он попал в активный скрученный джампер - одно из немногих уязвимых мест. Колба разбилась, но Старскрим не отреагировал бы даже на попытку его сожрать: что такое скреплет после Оверлорда!  
Хромая, Старскрим судорожно занимался нейтрализацией: обездвижить, скрутить, выломать с креплений пластины брони. Отпустить с поводков его "дронов". Что-то живое в них осталось - накинулись, как свора шарктиконов.  
Скорость не подвела. Считанные десятки кликов - и Оверлорд уже не мог стрелять. Старскрим расстрелял остаток аккумулятора по его шарнирам, заплавляя и блокируя конечности в рывке. Пусть теперь он стоит на коленях.  
Мысли путались. Жажду убийства теснило отчаяние, их - смертный ужас от взгляда в линзы. Ненависть текла, как хладагент. Дезактив - слишком легкий выход. Из дезактива можно вернуться.  
Разрядники все работали, и на клик чуть не вышибли Старскрима в оффлайн. Нет, нельзя, не время! Злобно скуля, он выдрал из руки пульт, отключил весь шлак внутри и с огромным наслаждением всадил особо мощный штырь с верстака прямо под шлем Оверлорду. Его гневные вопли сразу изменили тональность. Так-то лучше. Занятый попытками отстоять здоровые реакции, он будет пару кликов не опасен.

Старскрим обернулся. Хайвайр свисал с постамента, и скреплет чавкал где-то в районе его нижней челюсти, раздувшись так, что выпирал, будто новый шлем. Пульт звякнул, выпав из ослабших пальцев. Не успел. Просчитался. Старскрим медленно подошел, и ткнул тварь разрядником, заставляя отвалиться в сытом параличе. Голодный бы кинулся. Старскрим коснулся автоботского знака Хайвайра, залитого энергоном.  
\- Ты будешь последней жертвой.  
На Оверлорда натравить скреплета, что ли? Нет. Все еще слишком просто. Старскрим покопался в системах, взламывая, что мог, и обнаружил экстренную эвакуационную программу.  
\- Пошли, - Старскрим похлопал одного из "дронов". - Помоги мне его оттащить.  
Один из них уже обкусил Оверлорду вокалайзер, и грозить тот мог только по связи. Грозить, приказывать, обещать страдания, прощение, свободу. Зачем-то Старскрим продолжал просматривать его сообщения, даже когда впихивал в эвакуационную капсулу, оставив разрядник под шлемом.  
Силы кончились. Старскрим сполз по стене у двери и даже не смог отогнать "дрона". Тот ввинтился следом, раздался знакомый коннектный треск разрядов. Да в шлак, пусть тоже летит, решил Старскрим, и запустил обратный отсчет.

Поток проклятий и угроз оборвался сразу того, как челнок прыгнул по пустым координатам. Нужно было выбираться отсюда, зачистить весь блок по-врекерски, объемным взрывом... Старскрим активировал экстренное удаление архивов, и начал искать взрывчатку. Здесь обязана была быть взрывчатка, шлак! Дурацкие дроны толкались под руки, мешали. Он торопился - неизвестно, не прибежит ли охрана. Или шлаковы десептиконы найдут время навестить приятеля!  
Корпус тянуло, наводки то и дело сбивали с толку. Старскрим знал, что в таком состоянии умом он не блистал, но сейчас это не имело значения.  
По мере отлета у "дронов" срывало настройки. Пришлось избавиться от них, отправляя Искры на перерождение. Взрывчатки не было, пришлось выбираться так, но силы кончились в коридоре. Старскрим сполз по стене, и, пережидая слабость, выдирал из систем оставшиеся разрядники и фальшджамперы. Тут-то и принесло Ориона. Изнутри его появление шлаково напугало.

Он знал про Ориона заранее. Это всего лишь воспоминания. Старскрим остановил просмотр, и вцепился в горячую ладонь.  
\- Ты выглядел шлаковым бойцом даже во всем этом обвесе, - Оптимус говорил негромко и очень искренне. - Юникронски крутым бойцом.  
\- Я ведь Хайвайра не спас.  
\- Других спас. Всех спас.  
Старскрим заставил себя досмотреть. Оставалось немного. Орион предложил ему помощь в избавлении от Оверлорда. Тот Старскрим ответил, что он и так справился, и не соизволит ли Орион запихнуть свою помощь в задний порт.  
Тот заржал, сходил проверил и вернулся притихшим и задумчивым. Сначала он попытался выяснить, куда улетел Оверлорд, а потом, узнав про пустые координаты, предложил сделку: никто не узнает, что произошло, Старскрим отдаст воспоминания ему на хранение.  
Старскрим тогда отказался, разумеется. Это были его ржавые воспоминания. Они даже могли нести важные детали. Орион давил в основном логикой: ослабленный и полуразобранный Старскрим мог и не добраться сам, да и по авторитету прилетело бы неслабо. Вместо ругани на упрямые отказы Орион перечислял за и против своего предложения. Потом дал куб чистого энергона, и тогда Старскрим решился. Он не хотел помнить. Он не мог зачистить это шлаково логово достаточно тщательно.  
Еще цикл он прожил у Ориона. Тот не ответил, с чего вдруг такой карнавал благотворительности. Они бодро переругивались, переписанные воспоминания забрал Орион, весьма жестко, и отправил Старскрима в офф, откуда тот вышел уже с уверенностью про кому.

\- Итак, у меня только один вопрос. Почему ты это сделал?  
\- Потому что мог? - Оптимус не улыбался, и обнимал его очень крепко. - Потому, что шлаков Мегатрон тогда собирался устраивать массовые казни, если бы одержал победу, а мне не нравилась эта мысль. Потому что ты был звездой сопротивления, и стал бы мучеником. Еще потому, что я ненавидел Оверлорда. Плюс десяток менее важных причин. Включая нежелание коннектить железную чушку.  
\- Он ведь меня почти доломал тогда. Если б ты меня тогда насильно сконнектил, я бы грузанулся. Веришь?  
\- Знаю. Мне не нужен был такой коннект. Примерно тогда я начал понимать, что хочу тебя целиком, а не только порты.  
Старскрим оглянулся и с трудом заставил себя подняться.  
\- В кварту. Тут могут застать, и слишком много... лишнего. По дороге можешь придумывать, что со мной сделаешь. Даю добро на обширные фантазии.  
Оптимус поймал его за крыло и подтянул к себе, перехватывая по грудной броне. Шлак, как все сразу разогрелось! 

Всю дорогу Оптимус ни на клик не выпускал Старскрима из своей зоны внимания. Он не лапал, но смотрел, едва заметно касался, гладил полями. Системы отчаянно подтекали, даже крылья тряслись. Вспышки зловещих воспоминаний тормозили разогрев и холодили гидравлику, заставляли подрагивать энергон в шлангах, но Старскрим напоминал себе - все кончилось. Он выжил. Все прошло, сгинуло за гранью войны, остались только специфические предпочтения. Мелочь, в сущности.  
Орион поймал его на посадке и прижал к стене до судорожной сладкой дрожи.  
\- Попался. Никуда не вырвешься  
Руки сжимались крепко, плотно и жарко, окуная в поля.  
\- Даже не надейся, что я буду умолять о пощаде. Лучше заставь меня забыть еще раз, с помощью джампера!  
\- Я проверю, как тебя выдрессировали. Для меня! - Орион попытался его поцеловать.  
Оптику перекрыло алым. Старскрим очнулся верхом на Оптимусе, вколачивая его шлем в пол так, что уже выбил антенну. Отскочил, выругался. Внутри все дрожало.  
\- Опасный боец, - Оптимус вытер текущий энергон. - Шлак сказал, да?  
Старскрим кивнул, замер ненадолго, приводя мысли в норму, несколько раз прогнал дополнительные вент-циклы.  
\- Я тебя люблю, но так говорить не надо. Те, кто пытается меня дрессировать всерьез, кончаются быстро.  
\- Прости, - Оптимус сел, поднял ладонь так, чтобы почти касаться кокпита. - Давай, буду чинить... шлак, ну облажался, да.  
Старскрим его слегка пнул, но руку принял. Расслабился - практически вынуждая себя активировать вентиляцию, охлаждаться, унимать тряску.  
\- Больше так не шути. Я не готов участвовать в инаугурации нового Прайма. Даже с участием Новы.  
Оптимус не засмеялся над шуткой, да и вышло так себе. Старскрима привлекли ближе, и раздался скрежет, потом неясный выдох - задавленный стон. Плечевой шарнир Старскрим выбил не хуже, чем на войне.  
\- Может, тебя порадует обратная версия? Что это меня твои ведомые выдрессировали для тебя?  
\- Интер-ведущий.  
Старскрим уронил его обратно и сел на брюшную броню, начиная работать: заблокировал нейросеть, вправил шарнир, активировал снова. Военные навыки и не думали уходить в архивы. И антенну поправить, устанавливая на место - это тоже было так же привычно, будто они сражались на одной стороне. Может, они и могли бы… нет, не могли. Хватит.  
\- Я подумаю. Но я не хочу командовать, не в этот раз.  
\- Тогда сделаю тебе хорошо. Как ты любишь - много, громко. Знаешь, давно хотел, но как-то все отвлекали... Хочешь жесткую фиксацию, и версию, что я не сдержался? Тогда, в плену. Ты был весь такой, с заблокированной броней и не смыкающимися портами, фонил как три интербота. Или это тоже пугает?  
Старскрим погасил линзы, пытаясь решить, как ему такая идея. Порты тогда действительно смыкались плохо, и Орион сам чинил их, и помогал с ремонтом брони, включая паховую, полностью удаленную - пришлось ставить временные пластинки, и Орион тогда невыносимо его смешил и поддевал, не давая провалиться в отчаяние.  
Системы вздрогнули, отзываясь сладким медленным разогревом  
\- Я... кажется, именно об этом фантазировал, - признал он задумчиво. - Все-таки мне сильно поломало психику.  
Оптимус поцеловал его чуть жестче обычного, заставив чуть отклониться назад, так, чтобы Старскрим опирался только на его руки. Еще поцелуй - глубокий, потрясающий.  
\- Имей ввиду, ты мне нужен любым, даже если ты объявишь воздержание или сменишь мод на интербота.  
\- И тогда он изменил мне с целым взводом полицейских, - напел Старскрим, и ткнул его в брюшную броню. - Грязно выражаться разрешаю. Считай, прошивка интербота в какой-то мере у меня есть.  
Оптимус куснул его антенну, сбивая все в шум, шепнул:  
\- Опять небось мечтаешь заискрить после оргии, да? Будет тебе оргия, обещаю.  
Обе руки оказались под крыльями, скользнули ниже, и Старскрим застонал.  
"Без заискрения, я еще от Новы не отошел", - передал он по связи, - "меня солдаты не поймут, если я им через Искру всех древних перетаскаю".  
Оптимус беззвучно расхохотался, поглаживая под крыльями.  
\- Сейчас сделаем тебе красивую обертку, как у подарочного энергона, - сказал он. - Опусти крылья ниже.  
Скрим демонстративно принял позу покорности, и почувствовал, как по датчикам проходится что-то легкое, мягкое и прочное. Оно ерзало, ласкало, скользило прохладой. Оптимус подтолкнул его назад, заставляя повернуться к нему спиной, и провел пару лент вокруг плечевых шарниров, блокируя трансформацию, над кокпитом и вниз, над портами двойной петлей, закрепив ее на спине.  
\- Ты мой, - мурлыкнул он, потянув ленты, - только мой великолепный интер.  
Старскрим кокетливо поерзал, ощущая себя одним из тех холеных красавчиков, что до войны встречались только в очень дорогих заведениях, потом вытянул ноги в самом выгодном ракурсе.  
\- Говорят, - прошептал он, - что у десептиконов самые большие коннекторы, и грузятся они тоже дольше всех. Но я всех укатывал.  
\- Тебе не врали, - Оптимус щелкнул его разрядом. - Повернись. Я хочу видеть твои линзы, когда загоню в каскадный загруз. Тебя уже коротило в каскаде?  
Он подставил руку так, что Старскрим в движении обтерся о ладонь, оставляя пятна смазки. Джампер активировался и свился, едва не выгибаясь назад.  
\- Пару раз, - поскромничал Старскрим, вспоминая эти многочисленные разы. Порт уже протек и скользил, по ногам потекли первые капли. - Я профессионал, знаешь ли, мне положено знать, как это ощущается из-нут-ри-аах... - он выдохнул, когда пальцы прижали сенсоры возле порта.  
Оптимус поднялся с легкостью, перехватывая его вес здоровой рукой. Старскрим только немного помог антигравами, прижимаясь и чувствуя, как ленты трутся обо все сенсорные выходы разом. 

В кварте так и стояла та медплатформа со множеством функций. Старскрим изящно раскинулся, а от магнитных захватов застонал и вскрикнул в притворном испуге. После просмотра потерянных воспоминаний Старскрим почти на самом деле пугался, балансировал на грани. Пришлось напомнить себе - Оптимус. С ним Оптимус, и это восхитительно, когда по корпусу пробегает дрожь от даже не прикосновений, а движений полями.  
\- Я люблю двигаться сам! - выдохнул он, выгибаясь в хватке захватов. - Эй, ты лишаешь себя удовольствия!  
\- О нет, - Орион рассмеялся, хищно, десептиконски. - Я лишаю себя опасности, что ты сбежишь.  
Он коснулся джампера Старскрима, покачал из стороны в сторону, покрутил, немного расплетая. Попытки освободиться ничего не давали, захваты держали прочно.  
\- Мне... мне есть от чего сбегать? Или ты хочешь чего-то из моего стоп-списка?  
\- Конечно, - Орион поднял его на раме, так, чтобы Старскрим висел вертикально. - Я хочу твою Искру. Со всей открытостью, безо всяких границ - чтобы ты был мой, и моим же остался.  
Крылья дернулись растопыриться, но ленты остановили их на полпути, и Скрим застонал вслух. Внутри не было страха, только возбуждение. Доверие. Жажда продолжать.  
\- Стой! Я не открываю Искру! Пожалуйста, что угодно, какой угодно коннект, только не искровой!  
Снова этот хищный, зловещий смешок. Орион медленно поцеловал его, заставляя запрокинуть шлем, долго, глубоко, продолжая обласкивать джампер.  
\- Мне нужна твоя Искра.  
Скрим отвернул шлем в сторону, будто пытаясь увернуться, и Оптимус поцеловал его в щеку, скользнул по шейным магистралям.  
\- Пожалуйста, лорд Орион! - взмолился он, пока следующий поцелуй не закрыл ему вокалайзер.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты называешь меня лордом. Продолжай так делать.  
Ладони выгладили крылья, опуская их еще чуть-чуть ниже, скользнули по лентам.  
"Ты такой красивый", - заговорил он по связи, - “ты не представляешь, как горячо выглядишь. Такой мощный, и в этой обвязке".  
"И полностью покорный твоей воле," - передал Старскрим, продолжая дергаться и тереть сенсоры лентами. - "Эта обвязка так заводит!"  
Он ахнул, когда ладонь Оптимуса прошлась по магистралям открывшегося кокпита.  
"Ты играешь в покорность. Люблю это".  
Орион прижался со спины, забираясь под стекло, оттягивая и выкручивая провода. Он давил, растягивал, пощелкивал разрядами, пока Старскрим не заскулил, содрогаясь в загрузе.  
"Не притворяюсь, просто… ох!"  
Скрутка перегрузилась и засветилась, сливая искры прямо на броню. От двойного загруза ослабли нижние шлюзы.  
\- Лорд Орион!  
\- Сливать я тебе не разрешал.  
Шлепок по разошедшимся активным сенсорам был почти на самой грани боли. Мембрану удалось зажать обратно, хотя теперь Старскрима отчаянно колотило. С подставленной руки он послушно слизал топливо, изгибаясь и ерзая. Системы мучительно-сладко сбоили, и ужасно хотелось любой перезагрузки. Лучше, конечно, с помощью мощного, пристыковавшегося в порт джампера.  
\- Лорд, - простонал Скрим, - пожалуйста, я так хочу, позвольте мне!..  
Он терся о руку, откровенно и чувственно.  
Хотелось уже прижать Оптимуса и заставить его коннектить, а приходилось выпрашивать, нести какую-то безумную горячечную чушь, от которой он еще сильнее возбуждался. Пальцы под брюшной броней погладили внешние контуры приемной системы, и Старскрим снова едва не слился от восторга.  
Безумная игра - то ли интербот, попавший на особенного клиента, то ли сам Старскрим во власти прежнего Ориона... Ничто не приближало разрядку, никакие стоны, вопли, скулеж и обещания быть послушным.  
\- Твоя Искра принадлежит мне. Откройся, и я дам тебе сброс.  
Ладони скользнули, уходя назад, Оптимус шагнул вперед, поцеловал, и Старскрим слепо потянулся к нему. Видеозахват почти отрубило от перегрева.  
\- Я хочу остаться, - проскулил он, путаясь, что и где, - ос...таться.  
Полыхнуло так, что выбило и оптику, и все предохранители - он словно разом оказался плавающим в бесконечном космосе, и рядом была другая Искра, тянущаяся сквозь пространство. Корпус частично ушел в перезагрузку.  
"Мой", - пришло в ответ, когда чужой свет слился с его собственным, - "не отпущу никогда".  
Магнитная привязка исчезла, или он оторвался, повисая на Оптимуса всем собой, так, что едва не погасил от жадности. Клики слияния жгли почти до боли

Вот приходить в себя от возгласа Варпа "Шлак, мне завидно, я тоже хочу!" было уже совсем не так прикольно. Тот стоял рядом и нагло пялился, только что не пинал.  
\- Потом присоединишься, я вымотался, - Старскрим откатился в сторону.  
Руки немного ныли - захваты он все-таки сорвал, Оптимус поставил не на полную. И лежал тут рядом с такой счастливой рожей, что хотелось ему двинуть. Несильно. Для проформы.  
Варп сел рядом, прямо на пол.  
\- Мелкий-то где? Слыхал, там Рэтчет носится, помочь?  
Оптимус хмыкнул, сгребая Скрима поближе, и просовывая пальцы под одну из лент. Корпус продрало коротким кайфом.  
\- Внезапный скачок развития.  
\- У нас снова есть Нова, уже не Прайм, - ответил Старскрим. - И я боюсь, что только часть шуток про его похождения были неправдой. Варп, готовься.  
\- Да ну, что он мне сделает, он мелкий, - Варп расхохотался в голос.  
Оптимус хмыкнул с таким гнусным выражением лица, что стукнуть его все же пришлось.  
\- Скачок развития, чушка железная. Физического в том числе, я не шучу.  
Варп хмыкнул.  
\- Окей, окей, он будет мне не по колено, а по пояс. Ужасающая трансформация!  
\- И не будет предупреждать о визите, - раздался оглушительный бас.  
Подпрыгнул даже Старскрим, судорожно дернув за ленту на бедре, будто за бластер.  
\- Грузовой вертолет, отличный выбор, - безмятежно заметил Оптимус, продолжая лежать, только шлем повернул. - Ты быстро.  
\- Медицина ушла далеко вперед, - пробасил громадный меха, занявший всю ширину дверного проема. - В мое время замена спарклинговского корпуса требовала минимум шестнадцать циклов.  
Старскрим вздохнул, вспоминая смешного протоформенного малька, сел так, чтобы прикрыть немного системы. Новый корпус выглядел неплохо, и тоже золотился набирающей силу краской. Тяжелый вертолет, потенциальный апгрейд в трехрежимника, неплохо.  
Скайварп наконец провернул все шестеренки под шлемом и завопил:  
\- Нишлака! Старкраш, я тебя теперь даже не подниму!  
\- Я не планировал, чтобы меня поднимали. Поднимать буду я.  
Точку он этим поставил так, что Варп даже как-то присел, другим взглядом рассматривая стремительно рыжеющую броню. Потом рассмеялся.  
\- Прикольно! Старый Прайм! Мегатрон сжует свою пушку, прямо не отстегивая!  
Нова чуть склонил шлем.  
\- Его я планировал навестить чуть позже.  
Старскрим тут же выступил вперед, забыв про ленты:  
\- Никакой стрельбы. Я запрещаю, если разведешь мне тут войну, я сам тебя во Всеискру наболт верну!  
\- Так неинтересно, - Нова оскалился, поднял стволы с яркими медицинскими заглушками. - Я не планирую стрельбу. Просто хочу посмотреть, кто меня заменил, кроме вас двоих. Хороший прогресс, Старскрим. Неплохой путь наверх. И ленты тебе идут.  
\- Мы были немного заняты, - Старскрим повел крыльями и обнаружил, что все еще не может их поднять.  
Оптимус погладил закрылки и поднялся в полный рост.  
\- Слушайте, вы двое, это моя кварта. Наша. Скайварп, бери этого, с позволения сказать, спарка и телепортируйтесь отсюда оба. Ваш Прайм желает уделять внимание лорду-протектору!  
\- А я займусь вторым лордом-протектором, - рассмеялся Нова, приобнимая Варпа. - Развлекитесь хорошенько.  
\- Да, восстановишь все похождения, - фыркнул Оптимус, а Старскрим, не удержавшись, насвистел несколько нот.  
\- Почти все правда! - Нова с хохотом исчез в портале.  
Оптимус опустился на платформу, небрежно прогладил Старскриму крыло, подтаскивая к себе на колени. Не хотелось шевелиться, только лежать, наслаждаясь касанием полей.  
Наконец-то Старскрим отдыхал.


	7. Бонус!

Одна из многочисленных неприличных песенок, бродивших в разное время по Кибертрону. По слухам, написала Миражом. При нем эту песенку лучше даже не насвистывать.

***

Как-то замутил я ловко с очень скрытым интерботом -  
Не носил он ленты вовсе и почти совсем не пил.  
Был огромным, очень наглым, и до ржи красивым типом,  
И пор... такие ваще линзы - глубоко я угодил!

Я хотел мутить партнерство, я страдал до самой... пяток,  
Я влюбился, как придурок, и писал ему стихи.   
Он сконнектил трех шахтеров, только наболт - непонятно,   
Я писал - люблю-страдаю, он в ответ мне - три хи-хи.

В бар пошел он и в салоны: полировка и покраска -   
Стал еще куда красивей (ну а я - куда бедней);  
Переспал со всем Сенатом и обратно ободрался.  
Мне пришлось добрать три смены, чтобы выйти из нулей.

Я мечтал - устроим бизнес, заведем друзей и спарков,  
Будем пьянствовать красиво и на Нейтре отдыхать.   
Он сношал кого попало, и за деньги, и бесплатно:   
Объяснял мне, что он должен напряжение снимать.

Как-то раз он изменил мне с целым взводом полицейских,   
А потом еще с гештальтом: чудом только не погас.  
Мне не вешал, врать не буду, говорил, что интер шлаков,  
Что дурак, и что партнеров держит много, про запас.

Я орал и возмущался, я пытался урезонить,   
Я пытался даже с горя на аренах выступать -   
Он смеялся, говорил мне, что уж лучше на платформе,   
И снимал боевиконов, общим счетом двадцать пять.

Подарил он мне две кварты и две тонны полироли -   
И сказал, что я придурок, но упорный как… молодец.  
Я подслушал, как орал он на Триона про налоги.  
Оказалось, что он Нова - тут и песенке конец!


End file.
